Left Behind and Forgotten
by Arcin Enroth
Summary: Left behind, forgotten, and hurt by those she once called family. When a mysterious vioce tells her that her mother has been hiding something from her for years when she can no longer take it she leave the guild. Meeting family she doesn't remember, powers, and a destiny that's dependent on the very life of there world. What does this mean for the once bubbly blonde of Fairy Tail?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

(Lucy's POV)

It's been six months now I just can't stand this anymore. So I went up to Master's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." Master called from the other side of the door. I could help but look at the scar that was on my arm, I had another on my side as well.

Hold on I'm getting ahead of myself let's go back... 2 months. That is 4 months after Lisanna returned from the so called 'dead' I need to explain myself how this all came to be how it came to this decision…

(No one's POV)

Time skip- 2 months ago

Lucy sat in the back of Fairy Tail in a dark corner so she didn't show what she was feeling well she's gotten better at not showing them what she's feeling but she felt in the way over there. She has been ignored by everyone of Fairy Tail after Lisanna returned... Well that's not true. Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, the exceeds, Master, Lisanna don't ignore her.

Her and Lisanna became friends after she returned she's actually tried to get the others to talk to me but it didn't work. Team Natsu keeps leaving Lucy behind, and taking Lisanna to her protest on the matter. Sometimes literally dragging Lisanna out of the guild hall to take her on the job with them.

Lucy has been taking solo jobs for the past four months only every once and awhile going on a job with her real friends. It was another lonely day for Lucy. Team Natsu left taking Lisanna with them with her protest that they didn't listen to. Wendy went on a job with Carla, and Happy. Gajeel was out on a job too, with Juvia and Panther Lilly.

All of a sudden an alarm went off in the town. Gildarts was returning after a few minutes Gildarts walked through the guild doors. Gildarts was surrounded by happy guild members, he noticed the sad blond that was in the back. Master called Gildarts to his office.

"What's up with-" Gildarts started. "Lucy. sigh... for some reason they've begun to ignore the poor girl after Lisanna came back. Lisanna has been trying to get them to notice but they don't listen. There's a few others to but there's been no change." Master sighed.

"What should we do Master?" he asked. "I don't know I hope things go back to normal before she breaks. They've listened to none of the ones that's been telling and pleading… what can we do?" he muttered.

(Lucy's POV)

Time skip- before Gildarts returned

I've been ignored for sometime now it hurts but I can't do anything about they just won't listen. _"It's alright Lucy I'm here for you! You can always count on me. I won't ignore you."_ A voice told me that I've gotten used to know.

 _Thanks…_ I sighed. _"You're going to have to go on a mission soon Lucy you need to pay your rent."_ it told me. I then heard an alarm go off Gildarts was coming back from a job.

I saw Gildarts come in I thought I saw him look at me but why would he. _"Lucy don't cut yourself short you don't even know your full potential."_ the voice told me, it said that a lot.

 _"How about you go back to apartment and take a job later."_ it sighed, I got up then left the guild hall and went home.

(No One's POV)

Time skip- 1 month later

Everyone was in the guildhall except Lucy she left for a solo job early in the week but she hasn't gotten back yet. Lisanna kept going in and out of the guild seeing if she's returned. Wendy and the exceeds went with her.

Lisanna heading out went down and found a trail of blood, she followed it and found Lucy badly hurt leaning on a wall. Lisanna picked Lucy up the best she could and hurried back to the guild.

"Blood?" Gajeel & Wendy muttered Lisanna pushed opened the door. "Wendy! I need help!" She yelled Wendy rushed over, seeing Lucy wide eyed. "What happened?" the bluenette asked.

"I don't know but I found her like this on the street passed out." Lisanna explained to Wendy. The Two took them to Lucy to infirmary, Gajeel, Juvia, the exceeds, and Gildarts noticed and went to check up on the girl.

They decided that they shouldn't let Lucy take too many jobs alone for a while.

Time skip- 2 days

When Lucy woke up she asked Wendy how she got here. Wendy explained the Lisanna found her unconscious on the road and took her here.

"I should thank you and Lisanna then."

"B-but I couldn't fully heal your wounds, well two of them, I think they're going to scar I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "It's fine Wendy." Lucy chuckled with a smiled. She quickly thanked Lisanna when she could, and got her rent paid for her last job that Happy gave to her landlady. Juvia made sure that Lucy was alright every time Wendy had to go Juvia would stay with Lucy, who she stopped calling her love rival when this all started.

For the next few weeks she went on jobs with Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Lisanna, the exceeds, and Gildarts.

Time skip- a week from present time

It was raining, and all her real friends went out on jobs, Team Natsu came up to Lucy. "Lucy…" Natsu said. "Yes Natsu?" she asked surprised that he was talking to her. "We're kicking you out of team Natsu." Erza exclaimed. "Lisanna's replacing you in the team." Gray huffed. "You're too weak to be apart of the strongest team." Erza stated blankly. "You just hide behind your spirits anyways, without those keys you're powerless. You're too weak to be on team Natsu." Natsu sighed. "So you're out." Natsu told her.

"Fine I thought I was out of your stupid team months ago. Why should I be upset or be hurt… Fairy Tail where it's members are family." she scoffed, getting up from the shocked members of my ex-team, as I left the guild I had to dodge magic attacks from the other members. She was hurt on the inside… she ran home.

It was the same thing for the whole week, but eventually it was too much for her to take.

 _"Lucy leave… they don't deserve you…"_

 _But I can'_ t. Lucy muttered. _"You should you can't take it anymore! If it's about the friends you still have write a note of them leave it at your house. You should leave one for the guild that you didn't already leave a message for too once they realize something up. Go find out what your mother has hid from you, train. Just don't stay their."_ the voice told her.

 _A-alright… Wait my mother was hiding something from me?!_ She exclaimed as she walked to the guild hall. _"Yes the biggest thing that will tip the balance of the scales."_ the voice answered. She headed to the guild entering she had to dodge magic and items that were thrown at her.

(Lucy's POV)

And that's how I got to here. To this discussion… to leave Fairy Tail.

I was in Master office I looked at him he had a lot of paperwork on his desk. "What is it child?" he asked me. "Master I want to leave Fairy Tail I can't take it anymore they even started throwing things at me!" I started to sob.

"I'm sorry that the others have been doing that do you want me to make them stop?" he asked. "No I need to leave." I sighed sniffing. "I will tell them when you leave." he told me.

"No let them find out themselves I've left, expect tell, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, the exceeds, Lisanna, and Gildarts, and tell them not to tell the others about me leaving let them find out themselves have them lament over what they did." I told him wiping my tears.

"It's just like my father all over again Master… I can't stay, I need to get stronger. B-but may come back... Probably not for a very long time till I would... I may never come back at all." I told him.

"...That's alright my child. Give you hand with the guild mark." he told me. He waved his hand over my hand and the mark disappeared tears were in his eye trying hard not to cry. "Thank you Mas- I mean Makarov." I told him bowing.

She ran out of masters office quickly holding her head as she was hit with items and magic as she left.

"I'll get stronger…You'll regret what you've done to me... Good-bye." she whisper as she ran away from the guild tears forming in her eyes.

At her apartment. She wrote 7 letters then pulled out a key.

"Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

"Yes hime-sama? Is it time for punishment?!"

"No Virgo. Can you pack my things"

"Yes Hime-sama."

(No One's POV)

She finished packing in 10 minutes she returned back to the spirit realm. Lucy then went to her landlady and told her that she was leaving and thanked her.

She then got a ticket for the train to drop her off to the town closest to her family's Mansion that her father lost it was left abandoned now.

 ** _"I hope you find what you're looking for Lucy… see you soon."_** **it told her.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Lucy's POV)

Time skip-in front of the mansion

I walked inside, its was odd coming back here but I had a reason I need to find out what my mother was hiding from me. What ever this odd voice has been talking about I want to find out if it was true.

I went to her and father's room. I found my mother's Journal. I flipped through through quickly found a really weird. The pages were faded, the best I could read from it was.

 _ **"He came and attacked us when we were not ready… we have to keep them safe so we decided to let them forget…"**_

That was the best I could read from the page. I then flied to the last entrée I thought it was going to the day before, the day of her death. I was wrong.

 _ **"Lucy by the time you read this I will be gone, and you will be older. You need to go to my grave. Take Ryker with you to my grave. I'm sorry about hiding this from you.**_

 _ **Love Mom"**_

 _Wh-what is she talking about?_ I muttered "Urk!" I groaned holding my head. Me and a boy that I don't recognizes playing and smiling at one another in a bright place with a flower garden.

 _Who is he? Is that what mother meant?_ I asked myself hold my head. I put the journal in my pocket.

"Hello?! Is anyone their?" a male voice yelled. "Eeep!" I quietly yelped but a hand covered my mouth before I answered. "Lucy, don't answer. Why would someone come here besides you?" Loke told me. "Your right Loke." I muttered in agreement.

We went towards the main hall to see who is was. What we... well I didn't at least expect the person to come up stairs. I grabbed the closest thing to me and threw it at the guy, it was a pot that was on a little table. It smashed as it hit his head and he fell to the ground.

"Sorry I panicked." I exclaimed to Loke as he looked at me shocked. "I think he's bleeding." he told me when he walked over looking at the guy. "Oops." I laughed awkwardly.

I went over and wrapped the person's head. "Come on Lucy we should go before he wakes up." Loke told me. I nodded and we left the unconscious man in the mansion. "Where are you going to go Lucy?" he asked.

"Not sure my mom told me go to her gave but she wants me take someone called Ryker with me there. I don't even know who he is so I'll have to look for him. Before I find anything out, but well I'm looking I'm going to train." I told him.

We went to the hills that were closest to the mansion it was some ways away but I need the time to think, and Loke didn't mind staying with me, he was using his over magic supply to be over here so I didn't need to worry about feeling weak.

"It's getting dark, how about I stay with you." he asked. I then hear a voice yelling and running towards us. "I'll get him." Loke told me pushing me behind him. "Loke I can fight too. So let me." I told him but he kept me behind him even to my protest.

Loke sent the person coming after us to a tree. "What do you want with my master?!" He asked the guy that I threw a pot at.

(Guy that was hit with the pot POV)

"Ow my head's killing me!" I groaned when I open my eyes. "I'm pretty sure I smelled Luciella's come through here. I need to find her quickly" I muttered forcing myself up. I could smell her scent all around me and on the bandage.

 _I got to find her quickly. There's not much time._ I exclaimed. I followed her scent trail out of the mansion then picked up the pace into a sprint.

 _How long was I out?_ I exclaimed seeing that the sun was starting to set. I raced to Luciella, the trail was getting stronger and stronger. All of a sudden I was thrown into a tree, be a orange hair man in a black suit.

"What do you want with my master?!" He asked me I could hear in his voice the anger, and protectiveness for who ever this is. "I don't know what you're talking about I'm looking for Luciella!" I growled struggling.

"Why did you follow us? Who are you?!" he growled. "I followed Luciella's scent I don't know why it led me to you. But my names Ryker." I howled.

"What?!" he asked. _How does he know my name?_ I questioned. "Your Ryker?" someone asked a girl I couldn't see them for they were behind the man holding me to the tree. "Yes! I'm Ryker. Now let me go!" I huffed.

"Do you even know what she looks like?"

"She's looks a lot like my aunt."

"Who's your aunt?"

"M-my aunt's name is… Layla… Layla Heartfilia."

He let go of me. "That's my mom." she muttered.

"Why did my mom tell me to find you." she asked. "What?!" I questioned. "Why did my mom tell me to take you to her grave!" she exclaimed. "I don't know!" I answered her.

"I never even met you why did Mom tell me to find you." she told me. "I see you don't remember… that's probably why she told you to go to her grave with me." I sighed.

"Where's her grave?" I asked. "Why?" she asked. "I'm taking you there now, then things will make sense." I sighed.

The orange hair guy side good bye to 'Lucy' as he called her, then I took her hand. We teleported in Aunt Layla's grave.

"What are we looking for?" she asked. "This."I answered showing her a odd shape. That no human hand could fit. "What can we do with that?" she asked me.

"Sigh… don't freak out alright it would just make things worse." I sighed as my hand turned into a dragon's claw. I put my claw in the shape and turned the shape after I was done I change my hand back to normal. The stone changed colours and flashed it released bright energy a pillar of light appeared in the sky from the tomb stone. It disappeared as fast as it came, and the light went into Luciella.

When the light went away I could see Luciella. "That's the Luciella I remember, you look a lot like aunt Layla or at least how I remember her that is." I laughed.

Her hair was no longer blonde it was much brighter. It was white blonde hair really it was more the colour white then any look of blonde hair. Her eye colour change from chocolate brown to yellow the same colour of celestial spirit magic. Her ears were no longer the rounded shape either they were a little more pointed than that of a human. She had a kind of glow that came off her that was almost invisible to the human eye. But that wasn't all that change but it was the first things that were easy to notice.

"My head hurts." she muttered, holding her head. "It's alright. come on we should get out of her before someone comes to see what happened." I told her. "Yeah." she agreed before she passed out in my arms.

I heard the feet of many run towards the area we are in, I close my eyes then turn around I saw a person look at me he saw Luciella in my arms.

"Hurry!" he yelled to the others that were coming. "It's time to go… Good-bye Earthland." I muttered as I opened a portal in front of me. I was bright but it didn't matter I stepped into the portal and it closed right behind me.

(Lucy's POV)

Time skip- graveyard

Ryker my apparent cousin that I never knew about took me to mom's grave. We started to look for something Ryker found it quickly it was an odd shape that no human hand could fit. "What can we do with that?" I asked. he looked at it then let out a sigh.

"Sigh… don't freak out alright it would just make things worse." he told me as his hand changed forms to that of a dragon. he placed his hand eer- claw into the odd shape and turned it. The tombstone of my mothers started to flash.

It then released a bright pillar of light. _It's so bright._ I exclaimed covering my eyes. It disappeared as fast as the pillar came. But the light sounded me and went inside me. I then got a major headache, and a weird feeling.

"That's the Luciella I remember, you look a lot like aunt Layla or at least how I remember her that is." Ryker laughed. _W-why do I know that name?_ I asked.

"My head hurts." I muttered, holding my head. "It's alright. come on we should get out of here before someone comes to see what happened." he told me. "Yeah." I agreed before I passed out into Ryker's arms.

I opened my eyes and it was dark, till a light came towards me. "Mama?" I gasped. "Hello Luciella." she smiled. "Mama who's Luciella?" I asked. "You are Lucy. It's your real name that you took on after what happened." she told me. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Long time ago there was a threat that was greater than Zeref during this time. This dark threat had command over dark forces, and creatures that created many problems for the human's.

It was decided that to beat this threat we needed an alliance an alliance of magical creatures. At this time all magical creatures had a King or Queen as their ruler. A brother and sister were both ruler's of a magical creature (of sorts), and were to attend to this meeting that was set up for them all to make a deal to join forces to end this but, they were running late because of a slight incident.

When they got to the meeting place they saw the ruler's dead, they were ambushed by the enemy and killed, which would have happened to them as well but since they were late for the dead line they were spared.

This caused a plan to go into motion that was originally not going to happen. They had to fight him they're selves. But they couldn't succeed in killing him, they only managed to seal him away.

Knowing that there was only one way to make sure we would be safe, they sealed their children's memories, of their past life and they're true power to insure safety. Then they had to go their separate ways to make sure their magic didn't reveal their location.

"I love you my princess Luciella I'm sorry about lie to you all this time." She told me.

 _Nothing makes sense anymore... why did she tell me this! What did it have to do with me?_ I exclaimed.

* * *

This is extremely rough tell me if there is any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(No One's POV)

It was the morning after the pillar of light appeared in the graveyard Gajeel, Panther Lilly, and Juvia we're going past the town last night and saw the pillar of light. Coming over they asked about what happened, Gajeel then heard something.

"Wait what did you see?"

"I saw something or someone carrying a blonde. It looked at me muttered something then left through a bright gate that appeared. It was in front of that grave."

"Isn't that the grave of that Hearfilla women."

"Yeah it is." he answered. "It could be her could it?" Juvia asked. "No why would bunny-girl come here now of all times?" Gajeel asked.

Over to Fairy Tail

Gajeel, Panther Lilly, and Juvia just came back. They were called to master's office along with the exceeds, Wendy, and Lisanna.

"Why did you call us I here master?" Lisanna asked. "I need to tell you something." He answered. "Well you were gone team Natsu kicked Lucy out, then for some reason the guild started to attack her. I only found out about it when Lucy told me. But told me to do nothing... Since she was leaving."

"What?!" They exclaimed. "Don't tell them, let them find out themselves. If they haven't figured out in 2 months we will tell them. That's what she told me well she told me not to tell them at all but told me to tell you Gildarts too. So when you see him tell him this information or tell him to come see me if you can't." Master told me.

"Lucy..." Lisanna, Wendy, and the Exceeds gasped. "Love er- Lucy." Juvia muttered correcting herself. "Bunny girl." Gajeel whispered.

(Lucy's POV)

I opened my eyes, I didn't know where I was and my head was killing. I got up to see a someone on the end of the bed asleep, well his head was on the bed the rest was on the floor.

I got up and looked around, the room was a little too girly to be his room. On the ceiling it was covered in stars. It was a large room it had a seating area king size bed, a large mirror, walk in closet, fancy large bathroom, dressers, bedside tables, a few windows with curtains that were closed, and a large door.

I looked in the mirror I didn't look the same. My hair was white blonde hair really it was more the colour white then any look of blonde hair, my eyes were not chocolate brown they were yellow the same colour of celestial spirit magic. My ears were now pointed, my teeth were a little more pointed, along with my nails were as well.

"I see that you're up Luciella." He yawned. "Yes... My head still hurts... Things are a little fuzzy." I answered. "Well get changed things will clear up soon I'll come as get you soon." He told me as he left.

I went and took a bath. The water was nice and soothing I lifted my arm seeing the scar their from that deadly fight. I was lucky to be alive Lisanna did save me that day so did Wendy.

I hopped out of the bath tub dried off, then got changed. I chose a dress that looked like gold.

I threw it on it was really pretty it was strapless and was longer at the back then at the front. I then put on some white shoes with a heel then waited for Ryker.

"You look great Luciella." He told me. "Thank you. Where are we?" I asked. "We're home don't you recognize it?" He huffed I just shook my head. "Don't worry everything will clear up soon." He told me then grabbed my hand.

"Come on it time for breakfeast and you have people to meet. They'll help things clear up more." He told me with a smile. It made me think of... Natsu but shook it off and followed.

He opened a pair of large doors to a large table people were already around the table. "Ryker… Luciella!" they gasped and bowed.

"Welcome home." They exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "I'll tell you later." He sighed.

"This is uncle Igneel, uncle Metalicana, and Grandeeney, and aunt Celestial. Then we have uncle River, aunt Embera, uncle Sky, and aunt Era" Ryker told me I waved.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He told me then pushed open some large door. It had red carpet and at the end had a throne at the end. I couldn't believe what is saw. "M-mom?!" I gasped.

"Luciella!" She sighed. "I thought you were dead." I muttered hand over my mouth. "She will be soon but she need to teach you thing's so does my father, but he's not here right now." Ryker sighed.

"Teach me what?!" I asked. "I have to teach you how to rule the kingdom, what you have to do... And how to use your godly powers." Mom told me. "Wha-?!" I gasped.

"Luciella... Your destiny is to become the queen of deities, you're a goddess Luciella. The goddess of stars, heavenly bodies, and light. You have to take your mother's place as queen of gods and goddess." Ryker told me. "What are you talking about?!" I asked.

"The story it was of us." She told me. "How am only 17 then?" I asked.

"In a last attempt, to make sure we would be ready for when he returned, the two of us with our children sealed ourselves away in time. We were freed from this seal about 12 years ago." Mom explained.

I fell to the ground in shock of this, this made no sense at all. _How... How is this possible?!_ I gasped.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Lucy's POV)

Time skip- 1 month

For the last month I've been training to learn how to control my goddess & royal powers from my mom. Learning all the rules I have to follow, what I have to do as queen. But most of all my role in all of this, and other things that I will learn after I've finished learning how to control my powers.

"No! Do it again. It's not strong enough. You need more power in your attack." Mom exclaimed. I sighed then took in a deep breath.

 _ **"Heavenly bodies heed to your goddess commands rain down on my enemy. Heavenly meteor!"**_ I chanted many light shapers fell down and hit to target dead on.

"Good job. Let's work on your others spells. Especially your healing spells, you need to learn healing spells, the air type slayer won't always be able to help all of you. You can do group healing, regeneration, and magic power restore. Then also don't forget about that you can also call on the star for guidance to help you out on what's to happen. Now let's get back to training. Summon 4 gold keys... Do you have any platinum keys?"

"No I don't mom." I answered. "Ok we'll fix that one tonight. Now summon 5 gold keys and two silver." She told me I nodded.

"Open! Gates of the maiden, lion, bull, twins, crab, cinious minor, and harp! Virgo! Loke! Turous! Gini and Mini! Cancer! Plue! Lrya!" I called. Their gates opened. "Lucy it's dangerous to open this many gates at once send on of us back!" Loke exclaimed.

"No I'm fine." I answered. "Good job... Now keep them out as you do 5 laps, and 10 push ups." Mom told me. _Is she trying to kill me!?_ I groaned.

I was panting after I was done then could send them back. She then had me do a few more spells than I could take a break. I went inside and fell on the couch.

Ryker came over and sat down beside me. "Ugh!" I groaned. "Hard training?" He asked. I nodded my head face then to pillow.

"Ryker?" I muttered after a few minutes. "Yeah?" He answered.

"When will I get to see your dad, I have seen him in so long I want to at least see him once." I asked. "You will he's just trying to find out what to do for you that's all." he chuckled.

"Luciella! Time to get back to training you, need to get this done then you can move on." Mom huffed. "Coming!" I yelped jumping up and running over.

Time skip- 1 month (Earthling time)

I learned how to control my godly & royal powers. Then learned the god slayer magic for it. I've gone to learn the other God slaying elements and techniques I'm working on learning the God slaying of under its similar to poison dragon slaying but this has no roar. But it allows me to connect to the dead and keep spirits, or make them a temporary vessel. It helps with contacting the spirit of dead royals and stuff like that. I was just finishing up then was going to go to the God of water to learn water God slaying.

I was meeting with River in his domain, so I would have has to walk but mom taught me how to form wings apparently it's a thing for gods and goddess they can form wings of their elements I haven't asked Ryker if he could too but I'm going too.

I flew over to River's domain a fast as I could to get started. _I'll show you Guys you'll never call me weak or ignore me again... I'll show you I'll be the strongest mage you'll ever meet... And I'll defeat him and any other enemies that I face. I promise..._

 _You'll never leave me behind and alone again... You will never forget Lucy er- Luciella Heartfilia no I can't go by that last name any more… I'm just Luciella the queen of the gods and goddess_ _…_ _Fairy Tail never again will I be forgotten... I'll be sure of that._ I growled promising that to myself.

Back to Fairy Tail

(No One's POV)

The master of Fairy Tail was ready to announce of Lucy's departure. He stepped out of his office too a deep breath.

"Brats! Have you not realized anything!" He yelled they looked over at him all looked confused expect for Lisanna, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, and the exceeds. "What are you talking about Gramps?!" Natsu yelled.

"There's someone here missing and I'll tell you it's not Gildarts I'm talking about!" He shouted. "Where's Lucy?!" Mira exclaimed. "When was the last time any of you talked, to her, realized she was there?!" Master yelled.

Their was silence. "Exactly it was 8 months ago you brats!" He started to sob. "No I talked to her yesterday!" Natsu exclaimed. "No that was two months ago and it was kicking her out of your team and calling her weak! We became like what her father did to her. Almost all of you attacked her for what. I ashamed of you!" He sobbed.

"But she was why was it so bad?!" Natsu exclaimed. Lisanna stormed over to him and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Natsu! No all of you Lucy has been trying hard to meet up with you 'standards' but you give her nothing. Eventually you ingor her! About 3 months ago she almost died none of you lifted a finger but Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Panther Lilly, Gildarts, myself and master. You probably didn't notice the scars she got! You are disposable" Lisanna cried and was tried to be comforted by to other but it didn't work. Lisanna went over to Juvia.

"I looked up to you guys especially Lucy! I thought of her as my big sister and I can't see her anymore because of you!" Wendy cried. They felt bad, no terrible for what they did. Natsu, Gray, and Erza ran off the master stopped the others.

"What are you doing I need to see Lucy!" Levy exclaimed she felt she had no right to call her Lu-chan anymore. "I'm not letting a whole guild run through the streets after someone that's long gone." Master sniffed.

"Wha-?"

"Bunny girl left the guild two months ago." Gajeel huffed.

Team Natsu went to Lucy's apartment and knocked on the door. They eventually opened the door with the key Mira gave Erza.

"The scents old." Natsu answered going up stairs they saw the very empty room with some letter on the desk. They open one, they started to cry.

"Dear Fairy Tail (not including Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Lisanna, Master, Gildarts, Happy, Carla, and Panter Lilly)

You called my weak, physically and mentally abused me. If you're reading this you found out I've left but I'm already gone. I will never let something like this happen to me again... If I come back don't ask for my forgiveness. When I wrote these I was ignored for 6 months what topped it was, when I was kicked out of team Natsu and my so called family attacked me for a week, I left after a week of abuse... I didn't leave family behind from Fairy Tail. I did leave a few but not many.

Erza I looked up to you as a sister... I thought I would never be able to even work with you till years after I came to Fairy Tail. But I was happy when I got into a team with you. I expected more from you then this but I guess I was wrong.

Gray you were like a brother... Kind to me it was fun being on a team with you. But I guess we were not really family.

Natsu... I-I loved you. But you did that to me! I guess I know where I'm ranked to you. You saved me so many times... But when I need you the most you left me in the dirt. I guess I found out who a I could trust. Lisanna saved me from bleeding to death outside by looking and being worried about me after taking too long.

Most of you became just like my father it feels like. I don't get what I did to deserve this at all. I once called you my family… but family doesn't treat someone like that just because of strength. I'm disappoint that is what became of Fairy Tail… and I probably won't come back… I don't want to be treated in such a way again.

Lucy"

"I'm sorry." They muttered. _Luce I loved you too._ Natsu sobbed. They then brought back the letters to the guild they felt terrible for what they did, and to a fellow member too, and that they did it to a follow member.

(Lucy's POV)

I'm currently training a bit with my uncle Keizer, he has a lot to teach me too, like how to perform a few things. He also been teaching me some celestial dragon slaying as a gift, to make up for all the birthday's he missed.

"Alright I know we've started training a little late but your doing really well." he told me. "Thanks." I giggled.

He's been training me really hard but he has been kind, and really nice to. I remember that he was always like this, he always liked to spoil me be then.

"After you finish my next task I'll take you out for some ice cream or something like that." he told me. "Yes!" I exclaimed.

"If you really want to have it now you better hurry up." he sighed. "Alright I get it. I'm going." I huffed with a slight chuckle.

* * *

 _ **Hello my lovely readers! I've decided to update this book bi-weekly (This will be updated every other week from that of my other story). I'm updating today though for two reason's one that last chapter was a little short so to be nice I'll give all my lovelies here this chapter early. Second reason is if you didn't now I also write books on other sites like wattpad and inkitt and currently on of my books I've put it in a contest and I would love for your guys to check it out and maybe even help promote the book a little. My username is the same Arcin_Enroth on inkitt and the book that is in the contest is called The Assassin for any of you interested.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also hope you enjoy. Thank you and have a great day or night.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Aricn: Hi, I just wanted to say something to you guys really quick before going to the story alright. First, some of you may know that someone left a review for this story, and honestly, it did sting a little because I was called a hack. But really I was more like yeah first hate comment... does that mean am a real writer now? I've dealt with worse in my life so I really could care less about a random person hating on this. I do want to say thanks to all of the rest of you for your lovely reviews on the story none the less. I especially want to thank, Shaded Star of the Sky (Yes I know that training is boring I just could thinking of a way to make it interesting) and archangel649 for the words of reassurance you two gave me. Really I write because I want to and to see what people will think of stories, so having all of you read it and enjoy it makes me happy. So don't worry I plan on finishing this story and hope that all of you will follow along with the story. I look forward to your future reviews. Now I've kept you all waiting long enough, so on to the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Time skip- 4 months (Earthland time)

(Lucy's POV)

I've learned how to use my godly powers, royal powers, and all God slaying magic I was now ready to officially receive the title of Luciella Queen of gods and goddess ruler on the deities realm.

I was in a pure white long dress. My hair has grown a little longer over the time. My white blond hair and pink streaks I've gotten used to them... Well I've actually remembered a lot of the time before... my time here with Ryker, and the attack. The four that were kill was a ruler and her son. She was the ruler of the ghouls or ghost that can also be called. The other king of beasts and his son.

I wore a crown it was going to be changed though. I wore silver heels my hair flowing down. I had a necklace that was my symbol it was a star and a moon. I had an ankle bracelet, for hiding my power my necklace does that too.

I had my wings out on my back. I looked at my wrist it reminds me of what I promised. "Luciella! Let's go." Ryker told me then we linked arms. I walked to the throne room. I walked over to my mother.

"Do you Luciella Heartfillia take the responsibility as Queen you must perform? The duty to the alliance that was made by those before you? Luciella will you take on your godly duties as goddess of Stars, Heavenly bodies, and Light?" Mom asked.

"I do," I answered firmly. "I pronounce you Luciella Queen of gods and goddesses!" Mom exclaimed placing a new more traditional crown.

I turned around. "I Luciella and your new Queen!" I exclaimed as I sat down on the throne. "Long live the Queen!" They chanted over many times.

After they were done they Pledged their loyalties to me then left me to be alone on the throne.

I learned how to use a few weapon. I learned how to use the sword single and dual. Then also how to fight with bladed fans single and dual as well, then also hidden arm blades I learned how to fight with. Then some more techniques on fighting wit a whip.

I learned some spells to like how to open portals to other realms like earthland. Protection spells more healing, and attack spells. I also learned magic storage to hold my keys, weapons, and clothing.

I did get more keys like platinum keys, they gods and goddess. What I have to do next besides training with my powers.

Time skip- three days later

I began to learn more advance thing in celestial dragon slaying now from a real dragon then my uncle since he's gotten a lot weaker since me and Ryker we're coordinated a few days ago.

I've got stronger senses from it which is cool. I've been really worried about uncle Keizer but I have to pay attention or Celestial gets mad at me.

"Luciella sorry to inturpt you during your training with Celestial! But I got to take you with me." Ryker exclaimed appearing near. "Why what's going on?" I asked.

"They've gotten worse, Grandeeney says we should get over there right away," Ryker told me. "Oh no!" I gasped. "Go on hon. I don't mind this is your job as a daughter and a niece." Celestial told me. "Thank you, Aunty," I exclaimed as I left with Ryker.

Grandeeney was right they have gotten worse much worse. I held on to my mother's hand I could tell she was barely there. "Mom." I sobbed.

"It's alright we knew this was going to happen. But you needed to be ready. After where gone, you have to just keep learning, we have a special library that will be able to tell you anything you need or want to know, remember." she told me. "Yes, I do." I sniffed.

"Ryker you better keep your cousin safe you got that. You're the man now." Keizer huffed. "I get it, dad… don't make those your last words to me please." he sighed causing me and my mom to chuckle.

"We need to tell you something really important. It will very much help you in days to come." Mom told us. "What is it?" I asked.

"You many not know this but our last name is Vermillion… And there should be a distance ancestor that would be able to help you when ever you need it." Keizer told us. "We actually had a human brother and what we did to make sure all went plan was we had our human brother live on, and pass down a job down to the family for when the time was right, to first free us, then, aid us when ever needed in any way." Mom told me. "Actually, I do remember that I and Ryker used to play with them our other cousins when ever they came which was rare," I muttered.

"Yes, and thankfully that the line of our human brother continued which is why we were released. It also means that you have an ally out there thank could be a great help to you." Keizer sighed.

"Mom… I think the last thing I'll do… know… I'm going to go by the last name Vermillion now… like, Ryker… to remember both you and uncle Keizer… by taking on the family name with Ryker." I told them.

"Alright… I'm happy that you made a decision… that you are going to keep moving forward." Mom coughed. "Don't worry we'll finish what you started no matter what." Ryker huffed. "Good… please avenge everyone… Your mother…" Keizer whizzed. "And your… father. Please kill Infir." Mom coughed.

I then felt her hand get weak and could feel her magic fade, and so was Keizer. "Keizer! Mom! Please! Don't leave… I only just got to see you again after so long, We had so much time when need to make up. Don't leave me all lone." I sobbed. "Luciella your not alone you still have me." he sniffed.

I could see that he was crying as well. I turned around and started to cry into his chest. We cried with each other morning the lose of our parents.

Time skip~ a few days (Earthland)

"Ryker Vermillion, same age as me. Short slick white. Sliver blue eyes, and sharp teeth, skin colour same as mine. Element darkness and void. King of dragons. He has dragon features like wings on his back, claws, fangs, breath (you know breathing fire is what I mean), eyes, pointed ears, tail, scales on his arm, legs and his face, and horns. With a strong sense of hearing, and smell."

I wrote done in this book, it helps keep my mind off things that happened. This is what Ryker looks like in his natural form. It's been a little hard. When are to send them off soon, so it's not easy to be alright, I just need to keep my mind off it. _It's just like how I felt 10 years ago._ I muttered.

...

I made sure to get changed into appropriate clothing for the occasion… it was black dress they I put on for this.

Ryker and I stood with each other listening to what other's had to say about our parents then it was our turn before we were to chant an incantation to wish them luck on their journey beyond, then a spell to send them off.

It wasn't easy… the Dragon's were in there human form giving us their condolences, and the gods and goddess made sure to give condolences as well. It was two side knowing they would be hurting in a similar way for their old King/Queen.

...

"Luciella… let's go out to Earthland… we need to get out of here for a bit to get our minds off things." Ryker sighed. "Yes, your right… Let's go get changed, then meet back at my throne room before we leave." I sighed and he nodded in an agreement.

We left each other to get changed I had to change into my human appearance so I looked like Lucy but in Luciella's clothing. I then grabbed a thing of clothing that you'd ware in Earthland but not what Lucy would have worn before though I'm not her anymore. I was wearing a white v-neck 3/4 length shirt, long black skirt. A sword on my side, brown flats and I braid my hair.

I then teleported to my throne room. I sat on my throne waiting for Ryker and I closed my eyes. "That was quick." I opened my eyes to be face to face with my cousin. "Ryker! It nice to see you like that." I chuckled.

His hair was colour changes from platinum blond to the blue-black (looks more black than blue) short spiky hair that he had when he picked me up, with his sliver eyes to changed to a light green colour.

"You get your hair colour and eye colour as human from your mother do you not." I asked. "Yeah, they are. Yours is the same you know." He answered. "Yeah I remember that." I sighed. "We're coming with you." Silver sighed with someone I'm not familiar with.

"Why?" I asked. "You are their Queen and he is our King. We can not lose you two." the companion replied. "Bolt-" Ryker was cut off. "You have no next of kin you need protection as rulers. We will accompany you even if you do not agree." Silver huffed.

"Fine but make yourselves look more human you need to blend in if you are to come to earthland with us." I sighed in defeat knowing it was no use. "Alright, my queen." Silver replied as a bright light surrounded her and she changed making herself more human, Bolt did the same.

"Alright now that we're all here and ready let's return to Earthland." I told him as I place my crown to where it went when it was not in use. "Open up the portal then." he sighed "Alright." I sighed.

I stepped froward. "Open! Gate to Earthland!" I cast, the wind blasted us I stepped inside the portal Ryker and the other two following after me.

 _I can't believe I'm coming back to Earthland. But I'm not staying I'm not ready to come back… I'm still hurt… and after my mother's death, it's just too hard to face._ I muttered.


	6. Chapter 5

**Arcin: Sorry Im late with the update I had major computer problems on the weekend... lets just say computers and pepsi don't mix. Anywways lets just get to the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

(Lucy's POV)

"So I'm putting a cloak over me to keep me since I left 6 months ago in Earthland time they may be looking for me." I sighed taking out a cloak from my magic storage.

"Alright let's go to the local town and get this done." Silver sighed.

"No we will go to a local town but that's not it we are going to travel around of a bit alright we need to get our mind off things right." I sighed.

"Yes." Ryker agreed. "Fine." Silver sighed.

"Good let's go well stay there for the night and make a plan on where we will go from there." I sighed as I walked off sure that they would follow.

Time skip- next morning.

(Natsu's POV)

I went on a mission with Erza, Gray, and Happy. I've been trying to keep my mind off it but it's not helping.

The guild hasn't been the same. Everything is the opposite then it was before.

I walked through town I thought I saw something which pulled me from my thoughts.

It was something with blonde hair. It wore a cloak over it as it walked with a few others around her.

I followed them noticing this wounding. "Lu! Are you sure of this Idea." A blonde yellow-haired boy exclaimed.

"Yes." She answered quietly. "Can we not talk you two out of this?" A silver-haired girl asked.

"Yes, right Luce! We're not changing our mind about this" A black haired boy asked putting arms around her.

"Yeah. Also, don't call me that." She quietly answered.

"Don't stress her out about it." The blonde yellow haired kid huffed putting his arms around her as well.

I followed them and waited till she was far enough back. I rushed over their then pulled off the hood. I couldn't believe what I saw, the others came running behind me.

(Lucy's POV)

I felt something pull off my hood. _Wha-?!_ I gasped. "Ryker!" I growled but noticed he wasn't near me. I turned around and saw some people I never thought I'd see.

"L-Luce?" He stuttered. "L-Lucy!" The others with him exclaimed, I just looked at them blankly.

 _Guys don't say one word got it. They can not know. So play along._ I told them as my ex-team mates came over to me.

"We have you been?!"

"I'm sorry about what I did to you, Lucy."

"Luce... I'm sorry."

"Lusih! I missed you."

"What are you talking about! I don't know you people." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Wha? Your Lucy." Natsu told me.

"That's what people call me sometimes not that I like people calling my that randomly. But my names Luciella... not Lucy." I huffed shrugging my shoulders and rolling my eyes slightly.

"But you look just like her."

"Yeah well I'm not her. And if your friend left you she problem had a good reason for leaving you." I growled. "How did you know?" Erza asked.

"I'm mind reader. Kidding you wouldn't be looking for her unless she left, it an easy conclusion." I sighed clearly boarded.

"Luciella! Come on. We need to go if we went to get back home anytime soon." Bolt huffed wrapping his arms around me. "I know that." I sighed then he bites my ear and kisses me.

…

"Bye," I told them walking away dragging a knocked out Bolt with me.

…

"Bolt what the hell!" I growled, being held back by Ryker. "Let me go, Ryker." I growled. "I needed to get you out of there it worked." He sighed rubbing his head.

…

"I'm going to kill him!" Ryker yelled well I held him back. "Looks like you king wants to kill you for that Bolt." Silver snickered.

I loosen my grip and Ryker hand his hands around Bolt's neck. "It's not murder if it's my own subject," he growled. "Yeah, it is Ryker." I sighed shaking

I heard the slicing of air. _Lucy!_ Loke exclaimed.

 _Don't come out! I'll be fine._ I told him. Pulling out my sword and making the other weapon no longer a problem.

"Ryker, Silver, Bolt let's go! Now!" I yelled "Alright Luciella." They answered.

Wings appeared on my back I sheathed my sword as I flapped my wings.

Black dragon like wings appeared on Ryker's back, that looked just like a dragons only smaller. Silvers wings looked similar to mine just slightly smaller and a silver colour hue to them. Bolt's where pretty much Ryker's just slightly smaller and the colour of lightning.

We shot into the sky then flew off. "What was that?!" Ryker exclaimed. "It may have been some of the dark forces attacking us." I sighed. "See it was a good idea for us to come along." Silver huffed. "Yes its seems that Infir's forces are alerted now to your appearance." Bolt sighed.

(No One's POV)

Luciella, Ryker, Silver, and Bolt went around to Fairy Tail, Clover town, Era, and places between.

The four have now gone to the port. Luciella was looking for more keys which she has checked in each town for.

"Why do you need those keys m'lady?" Silver asked Luciella. "They are helpful but they are a part of my magic after all." she replied. "M'lord do you hold onto anything of your old life or magic before you returned." Bolt asked. "Not really I didn't use magic back then though." Ryker answered.

Walking around the place when Luciella wasn't paying attention and she runs into someone. Ryker quickly caught her. "You alright?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine." She sighed.

It was Natsu who she ran into. "Well well well nice to see you again." Ryker scoffed dropping his cousin. "Eep!" She yelped. "Are you alright?" Bolt asked Luciella gave a slight nod.

"Sorry!" He yelped after Silver lightly hit him. "It fine." She huffed. "It's you!" They exclaimed. "Yeah and your you. What's your point?" She groaned getting up dusting herself off. "Why are you here?" Natsu asked.

"Could ask you the same question..." She started then looked at the mark already knowing the guild their from, but to make it seem like she doesn't already know, she did that.

"... Fairy Tail'ers you not from here. I have lost my mother recently and I need to get my mind off things. Everything was reminding me of her it was painful. Ryker also lost his father recently as well.

So we decided that we were going to travel this country to get our mind of things, and old memories of them since its to painful to think of. These two followed us to ensure we did nothing rash. Now I've told you why we're here know why are you." She puffed. "S-class testing." Ezra answered.

"How about we introduce are selves to each other." Ryker sighed. "Alright. I'm Erza. That's Natsu over there with Happy the cat..." Erza started. "Oooh! He's a very handsome exceed. Why don't you have one?" Luciella huffed petting Happy asking Ryker.

"Sorry about that!" She quickly apologized. "That's alright. Over there is Mirajane, Gildarts, as well as our Master. Then Juvia, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, Bixlow, Freed, Elfman, Evergreen, Mest, Wendy, Cana, Gray, Virgo, and Loke." She finished.

"Nice to meet you all. Also It's nice to you as well, especially you two. Virgo, and Leo... Or I should say Loke right." Luciella exclaimed bowing. "Yes it is princess." They agreed. "Please don't call me that alright." She sighed. "Alright Luciella." They answered.

"So is your master here or something? How is she anyways?" Ryker asked. "She just fine," Loke answered already getting what we're playing.

"Right let me introduce myself. I'm Luciella, and my friend beside is Ryker. The two over there are Silver and Bolt." She told them. Once again Natau pulled off her hood she was warning. "Lucy!" they exclaimed. Expect the celestial spirits, Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu, and the group.

"Natsu what the hell!" She growled sword pointing at his face. She noticed that the others were going towards her. "Back up!" She growled sword pointed.

"Luciella calm down!" Ryker exclaimed pushing the sword down. "Back off!" She growled. "Luciella they won't hurt you alright…" Silver sighed trying to take the sword from her. "She's not good with people." Bolt sighed.

Silver took the sword out of Luciella's hand as Erza explained to the others. "Sorry about that miss." Master apologized. "It's alright. Sorry… about... pointing a sword at you." She sighed.

"So where are you from?" He asked. "Umm... Let's just say… We're from really far away. It will take you years to reach the place." Ryker sighed.

"Ryker we have to go. We shouldn't waste any more time here we have another place to see." She told him. "Right bye." He told them as Luciella waved.

Time skip- 3 days

They still haven't returned home just yet. "Ryker do you think its time?" Luciella asked. "No… not just yet." Ryker sighed.

"Come on we've been here for so long." Bolt sighed. "Our presence here is only getting stronger its only a matter of time till Infir's forces find us." Silver exclaimed.

"Ryker… We can't avoid the enviable any longer I'm sorry but we should head home we do have things to learn still before we are ready." I sighed.

"I guess your right Luciella." he sighed. "Come on lets return home we have work to do." I sighed opening up a gate home.


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh, my god! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating for so long! School has been killing me! On Wednesday (just a taste of how things have been for me) I had an English essay due, a math test, and physic's test, and a physic's making connections due. Also all week really bad storm, the power went out on Monday for 3+ hours. Even night and weekend I've had homework, and 3 days a week I work for three hours then come home to sit and work on homework for a few hours I stop when it's 10:30 PM normally.**

 **Yeah... things have not been good. I haven't even worked on this story for about a month and a half I've gotten so tied up in life. And I still have to read my class book, and ISU book, and the essay for that book... etc. I could go on for hours. Really the point is I've been just so busy. This is really just a copy the rough and paste it after fixing a few spelling errors, then sending it out for you guys since I've been so mean leaving you hanging for a month.**

 **I'll understand if you guys are mad. It was so bad of me doing that... I'm so sorry. I really don't now how things will be after this so, please bear with me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

(Lucy's POV)

It's been a few months now from then. About 4 days after we got back home. I found out about what happened to the Fairy Tail members at the s-class trials.

I made sure that I did a memory erase spell on them to make sure they don't remember meeting Luciella or her team at all. It makes things easier but when I heard what happened I was saddened about what happened to them. Every once and a while I make sure to check up on the guild.

I finished learning celestial dragon slaying the gift from my dead uncle, I found out about element drive and dragon force. I talked to Era and she told me that there's one for god slaying as well called Godly aura.

It's almost like when I go full goddess when I do that I have wings, an aura of light around me, my goddess clothing so the cloths that I was pronounced as Queen of Gods as Goddess fully with full power. With the shoes, I wore that day as well. Nails a little longer. Crown as well, with facial markings 3 tricks on my checks on both sides of my face.

Each element is different, there's a form like that for all slayers where each of there looks depended on their elements and gender. Clothing doesn't change for the slayers, though, only their look changes.

"Hey!" He yelped. "Luciella!" He huffed. "I'm done with training today what should we do?" I asked.

"Let's go to Earthland." He told me. "Really! You sure you want to?!" I asked. "Yeah but this time let not change alright. Just cloaks over us." He sighed. "Alright." I agreed.

We were in a forest some were in Earthland. Not really sure what we were going to do.

"How about we go to the port?"

"Sure."

On the way, we stopped in a small town. We got some food at a small restaurant the food was really good and was a really good place in general. I got a sandwich well Ryker got fries and a stake.

"So do you think you'll ever come back?"

"I-I don't know... I kinda hope so for the guilds sake."

The door was suddenly kicked in. "Give us all your money!" One yelled. "Ryker!" I whispered.

I was some time till I got into this. I punch one, Ryker the other then I use a spell. "Starry blast." I cast and a bright blast hit the last one.

"That was too easy." I sighed flicking my hair. "W-what?" The other stammered. "Run." Ryker huffed he ran.

"What wimps." I sighed. "That's cause you like to fight with Ace." Ryker shrugged. "So do you." I puffed pulling the jewels from the unconscious prisoner er- ex-robber. "Here's your stolen jewels. Ryker takes his weapon and ties him up with magic rope." I huffed.

We left the restaurant leaving more jewels a lot since I destroyed most of the restaurant... Oops... We then ran off.

~Time skip~

Its was two years in Earthland time since me and Ryker went to that restaurant together so here it's been like 24 months, would be how to say it.

It's been about 3 and a half years since I left Fairy Tail. It's been 3 years since those members disappeared from Tenrou Island after Acnologia destroyed it.

Our advisors decided that it was time for us to learn about elemental forms. Along with the class forms, and opposite form eventually but that will take time. They said since it seems we have our powers under control and remember how to use them and have pretty much masted it is time to go to the next stage which only when you are the rulers can enter this stage.

These forms are very power full and can be very draining in magic power so before we can start they had to make it so we had a very high amount of magic which is the point of why it took so long after they had us do a lot of tasks to make sure we were ready proving this is serious.

They are strong and will definitely be helpful later on. I guess that training mother had me do and I still do is quiet helpful. I push myself to the limits summoning many spirits at once till I can barely stand but I don't have enough spirits to do that recently. I need to get more and some that will drain a lot of energy too.

The elemental forms are what we will learn first. I'll learn spirit first, then fire, air, water, earth, then finally dark, Ryker is the exact opposite to me in the order. They have great strengths to them which grin great effects with them too.

After we learn that we are to learn class forms, they are attack, defence, stealth, and speed not in that order but they should take time to get under control.

Then the opposite form that is as it said it is the complete opposite from our magic, for me my form will be the goddess of the void and darkness, while Ryker is of light and also the celestial dragon, since he's not only the dark dragon he's also the void dragon my complete opposite.

We have begun learning the first form of the elemental forms about 2 months ago in this worlds time (which if you haven't guess is slower than Earthland's). It's not easy today the elders that teach us this told us to do some reading I wasn't sure of what they meant, though.

Recently I heard about this new thing that's coming to Earthland Fiore called the GMG I'm planing to ask about it. I could ask the current members that are left at Fairy Tail if I could but I'm not ready to go back there yet just to be apart of it.

"Lu! The mansion!" Ryker exclaimed running into my room. "What are you talking about?!" I snapped after the heart attack he just caused me. "You mother has a secret room in that place! She told me about it one or twice I'm sure it will have some good things to read for what the elders are asking.

"Your right… but we have to tell our body guards or they'll kill us for leaving with out them." I sighed.

We called in Bolt and Silver a told them about our plan. But they did seem like they got what I was saying.

"You didn't know? Never mind. My human father that I lived with while in hiding was really rich at one point. The mansion is now abandoned we can use that! My mother probably has some kinds of enchantments around the place, with hidden rooms. Plus we can come over a hangout and enjoy but also read the library here… well, there is none and I think that's why my mother sent them into a separate space. My mother when she was there with me I remember she would disappear for long times that randomly reappear." I exclaimed as to hold up a white key.

"My mother's secret place these key is the only way at the moment to get there. I such my mother's diary and found this key it's telling that's it's what I need. We need a way to have fun interact out there but also stay secret." I explained.

"White keys are just a way to enter secret worlds, plus allows none celestial mages to us them." I explained. "Your mother was quiet smart that ensures if anyone some how gets here our library would not be lost in any fight or be set ablaze." Silver exclaimed.

"We should check there but I want to get some more keys after that I want to speak with someone then we can go to my mother's secret place." I told them. "What?!" Bolt exclaimed.

"I need some more keys I use them to help increase my magic power but they are also good to use to make sure not to show my true power of course." I sighed as I opened a portal and stepped through knowing that they were following.


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY... I'm sorry. I was really busy and having a lot of problems. A lot of school work and work work. I've have no time to do things with easy soo busy. But I've gotten an editor/beta now. They're my friend** **FandomFanaticFic they are awesome you should check out they're work. They are awesome to helping me so thank them for their help as without their help I probably would not have gotten to do this till a lot later.**

 **Now enough stalling let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**  
~In Earthland~  
(Lucy's POV)

"We'll head for Alphallia. Along the way we'll stop in towns, find some magic stops looking for more keys and things. But first we need to find out we're we are." I answered.

"We should change our inhuman features. Like claws, ears, along with are immense power. Though we won't change our hair and eye colour." I told them as I change my ears to human, and hid my godly and magic power. I pulled out my sword and keys from my magic storage space.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" I called.

"I missed you Luciella! It has been so long since you summoned me! You look as beautiful as ever." He exclaimed.

"Loke... I know I'm sorry about that. Give the other spirits my apologies about that. But you said you wanted to talk to me right." I sighed.

"Oh yes, here." He exclaimed pulling out a gold key.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"When I went to help Gray with his s-class trial. GrimoreHeart attacked the island. And well, one thing lead to another. This is meant for you. You mother wanted you to have this as well, it was one of her keys. This is Capricorn." He told me handing me the golden key. "But do I-" I was cut off. "He was already yours to begin with the man took the key." He told me.

I put the key on my key ring. "Loke... Could you tell me where we are?" I asked.

"You're near Era." He answered.

"Thank you." I thanked him.

"I can stay with you."

"No it's alright Loke... Loke you know I don't blame you for what happened there. There was nothing you or Virgo could do... And remember I left that guild for how they treated me. I'm sad about my friends that were on the island... But it's not your fault." I told him.

"But-"

"Loke don't do this to yourself... You two couldn't have known that was going to happen."

"I can't believe your old guild did that to you." Silver muttered.

"I'll kill them next time I see them." Bolt hissed.

"No its fine… it's the reason I found Ryker. I still am hunted over what happened but it's in the past…" I sighed pausing.

"But I wasn't fully alone, I had Ryker encouraging me. So if my cousin Ryker trusted you. I'll trust you too. I have faith in him and my spirits." I told them.

"You found out ehhh." He chuckled I rolled my eyes. "You two can go now thank you. I'll hopefully summon you again soon." I told them.

The four of us then started to walk. They started to ask me questions about Fairy Tail.

"So what was it like?" Silver asked.

"At the start it was great they treated me like family... They became my family after this one instance... But after one person who became my new best friend returned. They started to ignore me, these scars that I have, the one on my arm and the other on my side... I almost died but Lisanna, my new best friend, was worried about me when I didn't return for sometime and went out to look for me. She brought me to Fairy Tail saving me from death. But those two scars couldn't heal... But my friends that didn't leave me, well, they were worried and looked out for me. But the one day that all my friends were out, I was kicked out of the team that I was on... Called all kinds of things, stuff was thrown at me... After a week of that I left." I sighed.

I caught sight of a magic shop and went inside. I let the others look around. I told them I'll by them one thing that they want here, but they had to be able to use it. I went over to the keys. I saw the keys Boötes-the bear driver, Canis Major-the greater dog, Pyxis-the compass, Perseus-the hero, Draco-the dragon, Vulpecula-the fox, Canis Minor- the lesser dog, Lyra- the harp, Cruxs- the southern cross. I grabbed the 6 keys that were here that I didn't already have.

"Guys got what you wanted?" I asked.

"Yeah." They answered.

"Come on over here I'm ready too." I told them. We went to the counter and put are things on the counter.

"You sure you'll have enough money for all this?" He asked.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"About 5 million jewels." He answered.

"What's the most expensive thing?" Silver asked.

"The keys." He sighed.

"Why's that?" Bolt questioned.

"Celestial mages are becoming rare recently." He answered.

"Luciella will you?" Ryker asked.

"Alright..." I sighed.

"Are you sure you can't low the price?" I asked pulling my shirt off my one shoulder a bit.

"F-fine a thousand off."

"Really are you sure." I asked again cuter pulling down the other shoulder.

"2 thousand!"

I then look at him sweetly. The slightly pull up the bottom of the skirt (that I equipped changed into) slightly.

"E-eight thousand off." I went as far to where the price went down to only 8 thousand jewels. I gave him the money grabbed the stuff we got then left the store quickly.

"That was some of your best negotiations yet." Ryker laughed.

"Come on... That always makes me feel sleazy. I'm not like that anymore, showing my body off is no longer my thing... so I hate doing things like that." I muttered fixing my shorts I changed back into.

"Why do you still use you old magic" Silver asked.

"It's still great to use, I'm not going to leave them, but I can't really use the keys that I used at Fairy Tail, unless they think Lucy died, then I could use them without worry." I sighed. "Anyways lets go." I huffed walking on forwards.

Time skip- 5 days.

We finally reached it. After a few days we've fought a few people, I've gotten a few more keys too. Over half from celestial mages that we beat than were sent to prison, making their contracts void.

I got twelve keys in total added including the ones we got at the magic shop. I got 10 silver, 6 bought, 4 obtained. There are 3 of them that are really rare keys few have heard of, bronze keys. Bronze keys are keys that call weapons of legend, it's not really know since there's only 7 of these keys on earthland, and no one knows where you can find one.

They're only things of legend like platinum keys. The weapons have strange powers, thing is unless if you don't know how to use them. For unlike silver keys, gold keys, and platinum keys, you don't summon something that moves by itself, you're summoning a weapon, an inanimate object.

The new keys the I got were, starting with the bronze keys, (7 of the bronze keys are legitimate legendary weapons [12 keys in all]).

Dual spears- Gáe Buide and Gáe Derg; Gáe Buide is a yellow spear that is told to inflict wounds which no one can recover, I can only use this spear on the dark army. Gáe Derg is a red spear that it said to destroy any magic that touches it's head.  
Sword- Caliburn- the only thing I know is that it is the sword the King Arthur pulled from the stone... Apparently.  
Halberd- Ame-no-nuboko- I'm pretty sure I heard that it could command earth.

My new silver keys that I got.

Andromeda- The Chained Lady  
Boötes- The Bear Driver  
Canes Venatici- The Hunting Dogs  
Canis Major- The Greater Dog  
Draco- The Dragon  
Lupus- The Wolf  
Perseus- The Hero  
Pyxis- The Compass  
Scutum- The Shield  
Vulpecula- The Fox

I've also haven't told you the platinum keys I have. I have the many elemental gods and goddess keys. My dragon aunts and uncles, so Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, and Celestial, the platinum keys of my past slayer the last one I have is the dragon king's key.

Yes the dragon king, but he looks more dragon, like less human, and well Ryker. It's what he looks like when he goes dragon mode you could say.

So I've gotten quite a few keys, adding that on top of the keys I already had, there's a lot. I have two key rings holding all my keys... And that's not going to be the last of them, so I'm going to have a lot of keys.

"So where are we going?" Bolt asked.

"You'll see." I answered. They followed me unsure where we were going. I turned the corner then started to head for the large building.

A cloak appeared over me and I pulled the hood up over my head. "You guys stay out here." I told them pushing open the doors.

I looked around for a bit after I gave up, I went over to a counter. "Excuse me?" I coughed.

"Yes how can I help you?" He asked.

"Can you tell Mr. Heartfillia to go outside to meet someone." I told him.

"And who is it that he's meeting out there?" He asked.

"Tell him it's a relative he hasn't seen for sometime... And that it would be nice for him to come out real soon." I sighed turning around walking out. I changed my appearance as I walked out the doors.

"What are we doing?" Ryker asked.

"Why do you look like that?" Silver asked.

"We're waiting for someone... And you'll see soon Silver." I answered.

"Will we have to wait long?" Bolt asked starting to play with the magic item that I bought for him when I bought the 6 keys.

"I don't know hopefully not." I sighed after I said that the door opened.

"You called for me?" A man asked I saw Ryker look up.

"Him?!" He lowly growled I sighed and turned around to greet him.

"Hello Father." I greeted him pulling off my hood.

"Lucy." He gasped surprised which made sense.

"Yes I wanted to at least say good-bye to you father before I'm gone." I sighed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm planning to do a mission very dangerous so I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me." I sighed.

"Father I don't plan to come back to Fiore for a long time so this is good-bye." I sighed before turning around I grabbed hold of Ryker, Silver, and Bolt then pulled out the white key of my mother's.

"Heartfillia secret hidden room." I whispered.

When we opened are eyes it was a large dirty place. We talked for a little longer then started to clean up the entire place.

It took us the whole day to clean up the place. It was a large Library that has a few bathrooms in the place too, showers and all that are in there.

"Ugh I'm tired! Can't we get some help?" Silver groaned.

I chuckled, and rolled my eyes. I pulled out my keys took a deep breath, accesses my second origin, my goddess magic power took to have a lot of magic power.

"Open!" I cast, I didn't really need to say that names. It makes it easier for me when summoning large groups.

"Guys we need your help we have a plan for this place but it's took big for the four of us. Please help us!" I told them.

After they agreed I left and got to work on the other things I had to get done. I went out and bought furniture, using the furniture from my old apartment, and buying and using the new stuff for seating in the library instead of just sitting on the floor.

Well making sure we had everything done I moved a bookshelf and found a secret room.

I walked in there was a single table it held 5 keys... Bronze keys! I went over and grabbed them and there was a note too.

"To my daughter

You probably found this room and are wondering what these are for and what these keys are. The first one with two blades it the Deity and Dragon blades of the two realms for the related bonds between the two.

The one with a bow and arrow it the Phoenix flame. Legendary for birds bow gives arrows elemental boosts. The one with the claws is Lynx's Claws very self explanatory of its name.

The one with the gun is Vampire Hunter switching gun can change gun form. The one with the hidden arm blade is Fairy's blade a fairy needs a weapon to protect themselves why not a hidden one?

Mom"

That's what the letter said apparently I can make it so the weapon only knocks them out and doesn't kill them apparently according to my mom.

I put them on my key ring then left the room and closed in up and got to work on what was the real reason we came here for since everything was finished I sent my spirits back with thanks and got to work.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm not going to say much, but thanks to my friend who edited this chapter. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

(Lucy's POV)

I let out a big yawn as I woke up. I let out a big stretch I wore a spaghetti strap black top with short pink bottoms. I looked over to the clock and saw the time.

"Damn it!" I yelped jumping up. I was going to be late I equipped changed then teleported myself to the place we've been meeting before we train, we've been using it for a while know.

"Damn it Ryker could you have woken me up before you left the library!" I hissed at him.

"I wanted to see when you would notice." he sighed.

"You jerk." I growled.

"Okay enough you two. Let's get started, your teachers are waiting for you where they usually are." An elder replied which we nodded in reply before leaving. I found my teacher today they had try to transform into my spirit elemental form, in

this form I had gold blonde hair, pink eyes, I wore a light pink dress and a gold head piece (image in media above). That was the easy part now the hard part was holding the form for long times, like in fights.

"Alright now you are to fight me, and keep this form." they sighed.

"Alright." I replied then they jumped at me I jumped out of the way then hit them with a blast of light energy but my form then disappeared.

"Sigh… alright you know what to happened now." they sighed. I had to transform into the form then run but also summer spirits one at a time and hold it.

When I was finally allowed to leave went back and fell onto my bed taking a quick nap.

Time skip~ later that night

I woke up and went outside to the training grounds it was far enough away so I won't wake anyone up while training which was good.

"Open! Gate of the lion! Loke!" I summoned.

"What is it Luciella?" he asked.

"I want you to help me train." I told him.

"Alright Luciella whatever you say." he agreed.

"Thank you Loke." I thanked him.

I closed my eyes knowing that this won't be easy.

"Elemental form Spirit!" I chanted.

"It's almost similar to star dress." Loke muttered.

"You need to teach me that." I told him.

"Alright but let's finish this first." he sighed.

"Fine." I agreed.

Me and Loke were train together all night, eventually I had Virgo join to help out at one point. At the end of the night we it was like 4:00 am I had them teach me how to use the star dress thing that Loke mentioned.

That took an hour to get under my hand and control. I then had an hour sleep and then left for morning training.

"You look dead." Ryker huffed walking up to me.

"Yeah thanks." I hissed. "Alright let's get you to your trainers and not take up much of their time." they sighed as they shooed us off.

"Alright Luciella let's get to work we'll fight." the master told me.

"Right… Elemental form Spirit!" I cast.

"Alright now hold the form." he hissed as he jumped at me.

"Star blast!" I chanted. "Now hold the form!" he yelled. I formed a sword in hand than charged at him. "Good job now let's continue on." he sighed grabbing my sword.

After a lesson he asked me something. "How have you got this much better at the form over-night?" He questioned.

"I trained I needed to get better and be able to hold the form." I answered.

"Alright but we'll continue tomorrow and get you stronger.

The elders have me and Ryker fight each other the next day to see our progress I won which was really great. What a great way to end a month.


	10. Chapter 9

**Arcin; Okay sorry for the really late update, this whole summer (about 2 months) I've been trying to get the chapters edited, but my editors been extremely busy so since I think its no longer nice to keep you waiting I'm going to upload unedited chapters (completely unedited) some of which were made about a year or so ago so spelling and grammar is going to suck... sorry in advance. I'm going to post 13 chapters in a row. Hopeful its not going to be that bad you can not understand. Anyways Fairy tail is not owned by me and I have no rights to anything but my own original characters, enjoy... also I plan on finishing this story up soon but its not going to be in this sequence of updates.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Time skip - 1 year and 2 months (Earthland time)

(Lucy's POV)

For the last year and 2 months that me and Ryker have been training the elemental form I've been learning I've gotten father then they thought I would be at their point in training. I told the magic council that if they had a mission that was dangerous that I'll take it on. They don't mind since me and Ryker are the strongest mage's in all of Earthland out of human's that is.

I been sourcing for keys since they are still very useful to me have only two more to find now but haven't found them yet or been told to look for them. The keys I've gotten are quiet a lot now...

Bronze keys

Great sword- Caladbolg- Apparently the sword from Irish legend of Fergus mac Roich.

Spear- Rhongomiant- The spear of King Arthur.

Silver keys

Chamaeleon- The Chameleon.

Lacert- The Lizard.

Leo Minor- The Lion cub.

Lynx- The Lynx.

Pegasus- The Winged horse.

Phoenix- The Phoenix.

Reticulum- The Net.

Sagitta- The Arrow.

Platinum keys I'll tell you all the platinum keys I have.

Heath -Ice god

Silver -Metal goddess

River- Water god

Embera- Fire goddess

Sky- Sky god

Era- Time goddess

Igneel- Fire Dragon

Metalicana- Metal Dragon

Grandeeney- Sky Dragon

Celestial- Celestial Dragon

Bolt- Lightning Dragon

Ryecine (That's Ryker's dragon name when ever he comes out in his dragon form that he has control over kinda not full control over it.)- The true dragon king

"You know sooner or later your past is going to find you if you don't do something." Silver huffed. "I know but it's not like I can present Fairy Tail my 'dead' body claiming I found her like this or something like that." I huffed.

"Why not we're on a mission to take down some dark guild. We could you do have the power to make a fake body that makes it look like you er- I mean Lucy your human form making it all beat up, bloody, and cold. Stating that she wanted you to have her keys and this whole story." She told me. "Yeah! That would work!" I exclaimed.

We came up with a great plan to fake my er- 'Lucy's' death. We went straight to it...

(Unknown POV)

I went over the hotel in Rosetown I got a room to the place then fell onto the bed, suitcase stayed beside the bed.

I began to get to work. I would talk to people buy food and help people out.

One day it was about almost a week. "See you soon be careful alright, that dark guild could attack at any time." He told me. "Yes sir I'll see you soon. And I'll be careful." I exclaimed leaving than ran into someone.

"Oh are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"You sure have some pretty blonde hair. Nice brown eye's too."

"Thank you!" I answered.

I started to pick up my things when someone came over to help. "Are you ready?" They whispered I gave a slight nod. "I'll come get you soon Lucy."

Then I was grabbed I let out a scream. People noticed as a member of the dark guild grabbed me and was carrying me off.

He got all the way too the forest deep enough away from the town. He was knocked right out of the sky as he's was jumping through they trees holding me I fell down to the ground hard. "Ouch! You could have warned me!" I huffed. "Sorry."

"Wha-" he gasped as I changed as I pulled my hood over.

"You idiot this was our plan!" I laughed knocking him out right after. We had them out defeat in the dark guild in a matter of minutes, and when the happened we were ready.

I changed into my head changing my appearance to my normal half human appearance that I use after making sure everyone was out. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" I cast. Silver explained as I set the scene.

I cut myself then spread the blood to make a nice blood bath that would show one person was killed I made sure that it was my scent when I was with Fary Tail. After that was all done I then made a fake body that looked just like me when I was with them.

Cuts all over blood coming out. Body cold, skin pale looking a little older then when they last saw her. Brushes on her body limbs limp, clothing torn. But you could still tell who it was.

"Silver call the counsel." I sighed putting my things back on. It didn't take long for them to show up. "Is this the guild?" They asked.

"Yes. But there was a casualty..." I told them. Silver moved revealing the 'body'. "That is- was Lucy. She was from Fairy Tail we'll take her to them." Lathar answered a little shocked. "No, I'll take her. She gave me her keys and I could have saved her I was just too late and careless! I should take her to them, I'll get her their faster... Silver collect the reward I'll meet you at home soon." I told her picking up the fake body.

I opened a portal and walked though but I had a hard landing which was a little problem. "Ugh!" I groaned. "What was?" The man stopped talking when he looked out. "Wha-" he gasped.

"Lathar told me that she was from you guild... I'm sorry but s-she died. A dark guild got her... Me and my partner for the mission got there. She protected me when my back was turned she was already badly hurt but that attack killed her." I sobbed.

"Where's her keys?" He asked. "She told me to have them. She knew that I would take care of them since I also use celestial spirit magic... I'm sorry sir. How long?" I asked. "It's been years... We've regretted are actions for sometime. We drove her away. I don't know how I'm going to tell the guild." He muttered.

"Dad?" Romeo asked. The rest of the guild came out I looked down and away. "L-Lucy?!" They gasped tears formed in there eyes filled with regret.. "She's gone there's nothing you could do." I muttered.

"Y-you killed her!" One growled. "Shut up! You don't know what happened! None of this would have happened if you treated her right! I only brought her here since you should know and I could explain to your master." I cried handing the body to their master.

"Miss could let us see your face?"

"Sorry kiddo… I'd rather not I got hurt while I went undercover to get into the place where I met her." I sighed showing a seal that proves who I am. "That seal... Then that means!"

"I am yes I'm one of the 12 wizard saints... Fairy Tail... I'm sorry this is how we are meeting. I'll full fill my debt to you for allowing a member of yours to be killed. I'll come around every once and awhile... I'll be there for her funeral in the background she was very kind during that time I went undercover there." I told them turning away. With a wave I left through a portal to return home, to allow them to grieve for their friend that they now believe is dead.

On the other side of the portal, I looked around for Silver. "Its done Lucy Heartfillia is officially dead to those on Earthland." I sighed. "At least that's done. How has your training with the elders been?" she asked.

"Fine. But they say that I've learned very quickly in comparison to my mother, though it helps when I go on major training seasons to help with what they are teaching." I sighed as we entered the castle.

(Ryker's POV)

Luciella has gotten farther then me in training, so I'm going to do a lot of side training to get caught up.

"Why are we here Ryker?" Bolt asked. "Your going to help me train… so change forms I don't want to be learning things after Luciella so help me out." I huffed.

"Fine but wouldn't it be better to ask your master to have longer training seasons as well to get caught up?" Bolt questioned. "Yes that would be a good idea I want to catch up to her I don't want to fall behind." I huffed.

"Alright I get it. I'll help you train." Bolt sighed. "Thank you. Now... elemental form Darkness." I cast. I changed forms with green hair, purple eyes, black clothes, dragon like wings, and a blade on my left arm.

"Ugh… now help me I need to hold this form for long fights it doesn't like to hold for long enough." I groaned. "Alright here I come!" Bolt growled as he jumped at me.

(Lucy's POV)

"Hey Igneel have you seen Ryker?" I asked the fire dragon. "No not for a few hours now why?" Igneel asked. "I just wanted to talk to him that's all." I sighed.

"Are you thinking about that guild that my was son apart of." Igneel asked pain clearly in his voice. "Maybe a little it doesn't help that you and the other two remind me of your children who were apart of my guild a little." I muttered.

"What about what happened to you?" He asked. "I'm still pained about it... I feels like no time has past since then." I muttered. "There could be something that may help with that." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "This old dimension... It's times flows 10 times faster than Earthland's." Igneel started. "You think it be a good idea for us to go there to train?" I asked.

"It's your choice but you won't age when your there and it will feel like that time has pasted so you could get over what's happened as well." Igneel told me. "I'll have to asked Ryker... Then our body guards... And finally the elders before I could do another reason to find Ryker." I sighed.

"Just sit and wait Luciella you'll never find him but he'll come back to the castle eventually." Igneel sighed. "Fine." I groaned pulling up a chair.

Time skip~ later that day

(Ryker's POV)

I began to return to the castle after having a training session with the master. I could hear music playing from inside I rushed to the door and followed the sound of music. I push open the doors that was the source of where the music was coming from and found Luciella dance with most of the Lords and Lady's of our lands joined in. She was currently dancing with Igneel.

"Oh Ryker your back! I've been waiting for so long I got board and started a dance remember how my mother used to throw them." She giggled. "Yes I do." I replied. "We'll come and join." She exclaimed.

"Not now I've very tired." I muttered. "Well I wanted to asked you something." She told me. "Alright what is it?" I asked. "I found out about this place to has time 10 times faster than Earthland's! We could train there with the master's so one Earthland year is ten years there we'll get a lot of time to train and master the form's? What do you think?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied. _Anything that will allow me to get these forms done faster._ I huffed. "Great I'll talk to the Master's our body gaurds and if they are good with it as well I'll in form the magic councle that we will be training in a remote place and will not be back for sometime." She exclaimed before returning to the dance.

I left her there and headed towards my room. Went I got in I too a shower then got on a pair of boxers then climbed into my bed.

(Lucy's POV)

I know Ryker left he looked really tired. I got the okay for him now just for everyone else. This my take a while.

...

It defantly took a while but I got everyone to agree. I was now was the magic councle. "The will see you now." I was told. "Finally." I muttered as I walked past them and into the room.

"Why are you here Luciella?" I was asked. "I came to inform you of that me and Ryker are going on a little session of training far away and we won't be able to be reatched in till we return." I told them.

"How long will you be gone?" One asked. "Not sure but for at least a year thats for sure." I answered. "We don't have much of a choice do we?" Another asked. "Nope not at all I was just informing you that's all we leave tonight." I told them turning around and leaving them.

...

"So your really going to train." Grandeeney sighed. "Yes we think it would be best. Also we need to be prepared. We're not sure when he will appear so we need to be ready before it's too late." I answered.

"Luciella we should go now so we can get started right away." Ryker sighed. "Your right Ryker. Please while we're gone look after the kingdom, and keep and eye on Earthland call us if there is any sign of Infr." I told them before leaving with Ryker, Silver, and Bolt to where the elders and master where waiting for us so we can open the portal to the dimension.

"Now young one's this will not be easy. You must work together to open this portal not alone or it will not open." The one elder told us.

"Alright." We answered nodding to each other we worked with one another to open the portal. "Good job you two now let's go." Silver huffed looking at the opened portal. I got Ryker reached his hand out to help me up. I took it as he pulled me up.

"You ready?" he asked. "Yeah… I want to get all this behind me that I can't stop thinking about… this will definitely help." I answered. "Well lets go then." he told me I gave a slight nod.

He then pulled me along with him after everyone else into portal to the dimension the portal closing behind us.


	11. Chapter 10

**Arcin; This chapter a lot happens, some of which some people were hoping something else was going to happen... all I have to say just keep on reading and see how this story plays out okay, like I mentioned some things were written before hand even before I began to post chapters for this story this chapter being one of them. I dont own any characters of Fairytail, I only own my own. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Time skip~ 2 years (Earthland time)

(Lucy's POV)

Stepped out of the portal followed by everyone else. _I wonder how long it has been?_ I sighed. "Come on Lu lets go! I've miss home so much so come on!" he exclaimed as he lightly hit my arm. "How about we let everyone get through first Rye before we run off." I sighed.

"You should get some more powerful magic suppressers you two your magic energy is very strong now. So ask Grandeeney if she could get the two of you stronger ones the ones you have now are not nearly enough." the one elder told us.

"Alright sir. Are you the last one?" I asked. "Yes." he answered. "Okay I'll race you." I exclaimed. "What?!" Ryker gasped. "Ready… set… go!" I shouted as I ran off towards the castle.

"We're home!" We yelled.

"Welcome home!" Our aunts and uncles exclaimed rushing over to greet us. "How long has it been?" Ryker asked. "About 4 mouths here... on Earthland it has been 2 years." River answered. "Well Gandeeney we actually need your help with something." I sighed. "What is it?" She asked. "We need stronger suppressors these ones aren't suppressing our powers enough anymore any it's going to be problematic in the future." Ryker answered.

"Jeez you two are so much more grow up from that time in there." Era sighed. "Yes it was very beneficial... Plus to us 20 years have gone by we've learned a lot like how to keep our emotions in check to keep our magic under control, new magic, and have gotten to put things behind us after those years." I sighed.

"Can I have your current suppressors so I can increase the strength of them please." Grandeeney asked we nodded. I took off my earrings, necklace, and ring, Ryker took of his earring, his necklace and ring as well.

"Wow you truly are a lot stronger this magic energy is toxic. Didn't you learn how to suppress it yourself?" Celestial asked. "No." Ryker answered.

"Sky you go teach them how since Grandeeney is busy." Embra huffed. "Fine since I have no choice come with me you two." Sky sighed we followed be hind him like lost puppies.

He took us to this garden it was quiet peaceful in here. "Now sit down and tune yourself to nature. This time you are going to also tune into your own magical energy and will alter its appearance you could say. This allows you to lower your magical energy for you are hiding its strength." He told us as we sat down and closed our eyes.

"When you get in tune with nature you, look for your magic energy then hid it." He told us. This honestly took a few hours it was not easy. "Is it going to be this difficault each time." I asked. "No but you have to do this a lot more. You should always be in tune with your surrounding you'll be able to do this with ease one day." Sky told me.

"How do you get in tune with your surroundings at all times sitting down like this wouldn't be effective." Ryker sighed. "Well you've tuned your self already so now you are apart and away of your surrounding, what need to happen first is that you can always get information from your surroundings, second learn how to turn invisible using this connection, 3 how to hide magic energy with ease and quickly with out trying." Sky told us.

For the rest of the day Sky taught us these skills which took all day to learn.

"Well I'm going to bed I'm tired" I yawned as I began to walk off. "Good night." I muttered and they replied back the same answer.

It was nice being back on a bed and a nice comfy one too. I didn't bother to take off my clothes I just jumped into bed and under the covers drifting off at some point.

...

When I woke up I got undressed and went into the bath. Coming out clean and everything I grabbed my goddess clothing and put one the white dress. I went to the throne room and grabbed my crown putting it on top of my head.

I went over to the dinning room. I was hungry, it seems that Ryker, Silver and Bolt were as well for they were there when I got there.

"So your hungry too." I questioned. "Yes very so." Silver answered. "It was so nice to sleep in my bed again." Bolt sighed. "Yeah that's for sure I defantly won't miss that ground bed." I chuckled they laughed as well. "For sure it was so rocky." Ryker laughed.

"I'll make breakfast so go get something ready." I told them as I entered the kitchen. I made pancakes for us I had them get out the syrup, plants knives and forks as I got it ready.

When they were done I brought out a large plate with about 12 pancakes on it and there was more keeping warm in the oven. I grabbed my portion like everyone else and put straberries a little whip cream and the syrup on my pancakes.

"Yum!" Silver hummed. "These are great!" Bolt exclaimed between mouth fulls. "When did you be come such a good cook?" Ryker asked. "Hey I've never cooked anything for you. I'm happy I'm not rusty it's been sometime since I last cooked." I huffed.

When we all finished I thought it was perfect time to ask them somethings I've been thinking about. "Hey guys?" I asked.

"Yeah what's up?" Bolt asked. "I was wondering... What if we join a guild in Earthland after our suppressors are done of course." I asked. "Why?" Silver asked. "Well so far we've been watching Earthland from here not very effective. But if we work in a guild in Earthland we can watch from there... Plus it can be very fun... And they can contact us when ever we are needed back here." I exclaimed.

"Alright what guild do you want to join?" Ryker asked I looked at him in the eyes. "No! Your kidding!" He exclaimed. "What?!" Silver and Bolt asked. "Fairy Tail?! After what they did to you? Why!" Ryker growled.

"We are stronger... We're the top wizard saints Ryker. Plus it's in the past I've gotten over it." I sighed. "Yes but the scars you have don't heal." He hissed that caused me to look at my one wrist.

"I know... But I'm ready to go back Ryker." I told him. "Fine but if they do anything they will be answering to me." Ryker sighed. "What about you?" I asked them. "Sigh... You should know this by now. We'll follow you to till we die we are your body gaurds that you appointed." Bolt sighed I grinned.

"Alright then it's decided. I'll set up a system to keep the connection. Maybe you can help Bolt, you and thunder can help make a new type of communication system than what we have." I sighed.

"Alright I already have a great idea we should try." Bolt exclaimed. "Alright. What will you two do?" I asked. "I'll probably just do what ever in the castle maybe got to aunt Layla's library." Ryker sighed. "I don't know I'll do something." Silver sighed.

"Okay well what's your idea Bolt?" I asked.

"I call it Lycrima vison. Much more portable than a current Lycrima it goes in around your ears and when you want to answer a call or want to call someone you press this button to call after pressing the button you could tell it who you want or could use slight hand movements to accress those you know to choose who to call. To see the screen the large Lycrima's produce will appear I front of your eyes, so you can see them they can see you with this little Lycrima that flys around you when in call mode to send them a image of you and it knows what system they are using and will just according, and a little mic that is in one ear peace will come out. They could also function as sunglasses." He exclaimed.

"Heheh! Quiet and interesting idea I like it so let's get to work on them." I chuckled.

Time skip ~ 2 days later (God and dragon realm time)

"It's finally done" I sighed walking out into the room with Bolt and Thunder following me holding the invention. "We've worked out the bugs, but these are only the prototypes we will keep working on them but you guys can use these prototypes for now till they are finished." Thunder sighed handing the four prototypes to me, Ryker, Silver, and Bolt.

"We can help you two figure out how they work but they are still in the works. But for what we are going to be using them for its fine." Bolt sighed. "Alright so we're good to go right?" Silver asked Me and Ryker. "Yeah." I answered. "What are we going to do for a house in Earthland for us?" Ryker asked.

"Don't worry I have that figured out. But we need to look like and Earthlander first. So we should also get a bag packed as well that me and Ryker will keep in our separate storage space's till we've got our house arrangements finished." I told them.

"Your right about that I'll inform the others of our soon departure while I get ready as well. Lets met back here in a few minutes." Silver exclaimed.

We split up and went to get ready, I went to my room pulling out a suit case. I got changed into some clothing, I grabbed a black 3/4 sleeve length shirt, then 3/4 length jean blue pants. I grabbed a pair of black high heels that were straps that went all the way to my knee, I then pulled out my black robe that I normally were know since it can decrease damage that I take if when they hit it. I hand Cancer do my hair, he cut the split ends then tied my hair into a braid that I draped down my right shoulder. I made sure to have my favourite blade on my side so I was ready to fight at any point and don't need to use magic right away.

I then packed up some clothes into my suit case with a few pairs of shoes and anything else I would need.

"Alright I think that's it. Sigh... Good bye for now room." I sighed as I left the room carrying my suit case. I meet everyone up in the throne room.

"Ryker, Luciella. Here's those suppressors they are much stronger like you wanted." Greendeney told us handing us the jewellery. I took my jewelry and put them on so did Ryker. "Thank you Greendeney." We told her.

"Thank you for everything. This isn't good bye of course. Remember you can call any of us at any time." Ryker exclaimed. "Yes of course. Don't forget us for course. But Silver, Bolt show those Earthlander's the strength of a Dragon and God." Era told us. "But no changing forms of course." Celestial added.

"I also have suppressors for you two as well." Greendeney exclaimed pulling out two necklaces, one had a lightning bolt charm, while Silver's must be the silver star charm, they took them from her and put them one. "Thank you very much Greendeney." They expressed.

"No problem, just keep these two safe out there." Greendeney told them. They gave a nodded. "Luciella don't forget you can call me out any time you need help. I'll scorch anything that hurts you." Ingeel reminded me. "I won't Ingeel don't worry." I chuckled.

"Of course that's the same for all of us but Ryker don't forget to have Luciella's back, and protect her too." Metalicana huffed ruffling Rykers black hair. "I know but she can fight herself." Ryker sighed. "You get what I mean." He sighed.

"Lets go we've said our good bye, and we'll have work to do." I sighed. "Your right we should go." Ryker sighed as I opened a portal. "Good bye for now." We exclaimed as we jumped through the portal.

...

"It's been sometime since we where last here." Bolt sighed as me and Ryker put our stuff in our magic storage space.

"Yes the consul knows of our return so that's taken care of but let's get ourself a place." I sighed.

We are near Magnolia in the forest as we looked around looking for a good place to build our house. Then we found the perfect place hiden from view and close to the town. It was through a cave to an open area that was large and beautiful.

It was found by accident when Bolt lead against what he thought was a cave wall when he fell through. We walked through the cave and found this place.

...

It took a few days but we finished our house. It was 2 stories, 12 bedroom, 4 of them for us the other 8 is for when the aunts and uncles come over. We have 6 bathrooms. 2 connected to 2 of the bedrooms. The other 4 are around the house all are very large. There's a kitchen with a large dinning room, a large seating area, a training room, sunroom, we have a lake close by to swim in, a battle/ out side training grounds, and the hidden 'door' room.

"I like it. We have enough rooms, and bathrooms when the come over, plus anything for fun, or training needs." Silver exclaimed. "It's kinda big it's not mansion size but big." I sighed.

"Who cares it's our house now do your magic Luciella Virgo has all our fernature for the house in the spirit realm." Bolt huffed.

"Open! Care of the maiden! Vergo!" I chanted. "Punishment time?" She asked as soon as she appeared. "No! We need the fernature I had you store eariler we have our house know so we need to get all that stuff in." I sighed.

Virgo did that very quickly we told her which rooms which then she got to work in finished in about a hour. It was a lot of stuff so it doesn't surprise me."Thanks you very much Virgo you can go now." I sighed then she disappeared after a bow.

"Alright here's our suit cases let's put our things away then we will go into town collect information, get food for the kitchen then tomorrow we will go." I told them after me and Ryker put the suit cases down on the ground.

An that was exactly what we did. We put our things away in the closets, draws, and bathroom. Then we went down to the town collected information about things that have happened as we got food and drinks.

"I heard that ever since that incident back a few years ago that took the guilds strongest people, its been doing really bad." Silver exclaimed as she ate. "Yeah that's the same thing I heard as well, plus that some people have been leave that guild as well." Ryker agreed. "I heard really the same thing but apparently theirs a new guild that kick them out of there guild hall." Bolt sighed.

"Sigh… they are in rough shape, this is why Ryker. You wanted to know why… this is they are having a hard time. We need to help them out I know what they did but they've been through enough… I've gotten over the past which the 20 years training session in the other dimension help me get over it. Though the scars will never heal, I need to help the guild. It's just the reason I can't trust people anymore. I only trust my people, Ryker, and Ryker's people, which won't kill me." I sighed taking a bite of my food.

After a few hours I went to my room I looked around at the cream coloured walls. I opened the door to my bathroom I got one of the rooms that have a connecting bathroom. I filled the tub up putting in some bubble soap, I got undressed as I got ready to get in the bath I could help but look at myself in the mirror.

I looked like I haven't aged… maybe only slightly but really nothing that was too major. Thinking back all those years ago when I joined the guild the first time… I hardly recognize myself thinking back of what I used to look like. I definitely matured… I don't ware any of the clothing that I used to ware back then, my physical appearance doesn't look that much the same either facial feature maybe but, I'm paler, have different hair and eye colour and maybe a little taller too. The one thing for sure is the scars, the one on my wrist and side that I got that day, and a few scars from training like the one on my left arm was from a little incident when my blade it came at me and cut me, then the one on my ankle was when me and River were fighting he got a little carried away and his attack hit my ankle. But the one on my wrist and side could be recognizable, I'll just have to be careful about them.

I tore my eyes away from my refection to jump into the bath. I let the water engulf me and I stayed under letting myself get to peace just think of the water. _Uncle River he definitely had given me a great way to relax that for sure. It helps that I can also breath under water so I can say here till I want to come up._ I sighed.

Eventually after I washed and everything was done I got out of the bath letting the water drain out of the tub. I had a towel around my hair, and myself as I brushed my teeth. I then dried and brushed my hair, before I got changed and climbed under the covers to let myself fall asleep.

...

"Luc…iella… come on…. Luciella… get up!"

Then out of no where it felt as if something flicked me in the forehead. "Ugh! What the hell!" I growled shooting up in bed holding hand on my forehead.

"You weren't getting up." Ryker sighed with a shrug. "Grrr! That's still not nice. That hurt you know." I hissed. "Come on! Get up and dress. We have things to do remember." He sighed throwing me some clothes, or to be accurate the clothes I wore the day we left our home a few days ago.

"Fine but can you leave so I can get dressed." I sighed. "Alright but you need to be down stairs in 5 minutes or I'm coming back up here." he sighed before leaving the room. Since I had no choice I got up and got changed into the clothes. I brushed my hair and put it in a braid draping it down my right shoulder. My robe and heels were down stairs at the door so I headed down stairs. "Your finally up. Now eat go brush your teeth then were going." Silver sighed.

Finally when that was all done we could leave. I throw on my robe putting the hood on then sat down to get my heels on when I closed the buckle I stood up. We all had our hood on so that means everyone else was done so we left the house.

We walked through the forest to the town, then walked through the town to the current Fairy Tail guild. "Its really small." Bolt muttered. "Yes it is, but its fully their fault." I sighed. "Still it's small." Bolt huffed. "Come on lets get this over with." Ryker sighed we nodded in agreement. We walked up to the guild doors I put my hands on the door taking a deep breath then pushed them open.

"What do you want?" Wakaba asked. "We would like to speak to your guild master." Silver exclaimed. "Are you new goons of Twilight ogre?! We already payed this month." Macao huffed. "No we are not." Bolt answered. "Then what do you want with us?" Macao asked. "Are your certain about this Master?" Bolt asked Ryker. "They have been quiet rude but It's not my choice I am only following her after all." Ryker sighed looking over to me. "Yes I am we didn't do all that for no other reason." I answered with a nod.

"Fine what do you want with me then?" Macao sighed. "We have come to join your guild." I answered. "What?! Why have you come to join our guild?" Wakaba gasped. "Hey don't question it!" Maco hissed. "Personal reasons. But be happy you are getting new members after all." Ryker sighed.

"R-right… where do you want your guild mark and what colour?" he asked us. "On my left shoulder and black please." Ryker answered. "Could it be on my right side and silver please?" Silver asked. "I'll have mine yellow and on my left shoulder blade." Bolt stated. "The top of my right foot and white will you please." I sighed as I took off my right heel to get the straps out of the way of the stamper.

"Oh I forgot to ask for your names." Mac exclaimed as I was getting my heel back on. "Yes well I am Silver, and this is Bolt, these two on the other hand you many have heard there names before." Silver explained. "My name is Ryker." Ryker stated. "And I am Luciella, though you have met me once before." I muttered as I was fighting with my heel as my foot kept getting stuck on the straps.

"You wouldn't happen to be-" Ryker cut the kid off. "That is exactly who we are kid." Ryker sighed. "Could you then take off your hoods please." Macao asked so we did. "You are! But why are two wizard saints joining our guild?" he asked. "The top to be accurate." Silver muttered. "Just cause now don't question it be happy about it." I sighed.

"Right everyone welcome our new guild members!" Macao exclaimed. I went over to the bad and sat down as everyone else had fun.

I could say that it's a little uncomfortable to be here, but it's not the worse. The magic councle has been informed... They thought we were crazy but I just told them to shut up and deal with it.

"Hey miss!" The kid who I think is Romeo exclaimed. "Hum?" I questioned. "What is you and your friends magic?" He asked. "Metal God and lightning dragon for these two, I'm Dark dragon magic." Ryker answers walking over. "That's your main one, mine is celestial magic, but also Celestial God magic." I answered. "So your a group of slayer's then?" Romeo asked. "Sure." I agreed.

"Sow hat kind of mission do you have?" I asked. "Not anything challenging. Mainly just some task and a few jobs that we have to killed something but that usually something easy with little pay." Macao sighed.

"Well how do we get better jobs?" Bolt asked obviously wanting something challenging. "The Grand Magic Game's compete and get a good high ranking in the end will give us better jobs." Macao answered. "But we've never won we've qualified but always have come in last place." Jet sighed.

"Alright we'll train you guys a bit you need to get stronger anyways. So we'll take you on jobs with us and in between will give you training seasons time to time." Ryker sighed.

"Actually how are you so strong but we can't feel your magic power at all?" Droy asked. _Geez he let him self go._ I muttered. "That's a secret." I answered.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Lucy's POV)

It's been a few months now. There has been decent progress in getting them stronger but I don't think it's anything that big. I was hoping that I was going to get to partake in the GMG's but the magic council has called me and Ryker away for a job. That will cause us to be away for the GMG's.

"I was hoping that I'd get to see what the GMG's were all about for once." I sobbed. "Oh stop we'll try next year." Ryker huffed.

"What was the job anyways?" Bolt asked. "It's to take out this large dangerous creature stupid... Stop zoning out." Silver hissed snaking him up side the head. "It could be one of Infr's by the sounds of it. Or Zeref's. It's very unlikely to be normal." I sighed.

Then a call came through on the Lycrima vison. "Luciella! Ryker! Silver! Bolt! We believe that one of Infr's minors is attack a town." Sky told use. "Where is it?" Silver asked. "Blue rock village." He answered.

"We're already heading there so that works out. It could be the same mission even." Ryker exclaimed. "Yes it could be it say that it's not just the large beast there are many others that seem to keep coming. So it is very likely the same." I exclaimed.

"Let's hurry then. Luciella will you please?" Silver asked. "Certainly." I answered opening up a portal for us to walk though to get their quickly.

Stepping out in the other side we where outside of the town so we headed towards the requesters place.

"It's the mayor of this town that we are to go talk to." I sighed. "So that means don't be rude... Bolt I mean you." Silver sighed. "Hey! What about Ryker!" Bolt hissed. "Ryker knows the proper way to present himself in front of people when it's needed. We don't trust you for that." I sighed which cause him to pout.

Silver knocked on the door and a fancy man opened it. "Are you the people that the council sent? I thought there was only going to be two?" He asked. "Yes that is us, but these two are our retainers they follow us every where but don't worry the more hands the better after all." Ryker answered. "Alright well come on in then and I will tell you what has been happening." He sighed taking us to a sitting room.

"For the last few weeks some beast have come to the town attacking. Thinking it was just like normal our fighters and hunters went out to kill them. It wasn't like we expected so we've been calling in for guilds but recently a large very strong beast has appeared attacking the villages with smaller beasts, it's much stronger but is seems to have an odd ability of regeneration and multiplication so what was originally one large beast it is know two or three large beasts. But they also only appear at night as well so for the time being rest and relax. You can stay here till the job is done." He told us.

He took us to our room. I just flopped down on a bed. "What do you think?" Ryker asked. "It probably is one of Infr's beasts did have a tendency to do that which is what made them so difficult. You may have to use more power than you originally plan if it has fast replication like they suggested for those are the more difficult ones to defeat." Silver answered.

"You have more power then us when your in human form so you two will be able to defeat them better than us." Bolt sighed which was quick different from his usually hot head attitude.

 _This is serious and he knows that. That's why his tone, and attitude has change for it means that Infr's force are defiantly free from the seal or at least some of them are just which ones._ I muttered.

Time skip

Me and Silver stood at the front entrance of the village waiting as the sunset. It didn't take long till I could sense something coming. "Here they come. Ryker Bolt get ready they are coming this way but be on guard they may come from the other direction so watch out back." I told them through the Lycrima vision.

"Open! Gate of Dual spears! Gáe Buide and Gáe Derg!" I chanted as the spears appeared in front of me I grabbed them.

"Ready?" I asked. "Always my queen." Silver answered I then tosed her Gáe Derg."Use this as a weapon." I told her as I could see some beasts

appear from the distance.

They came in large numbers. When they got a certain distance from town about 5km I jumped to action and attacked. Slashing with the one spear I was taking out many at once. Stabbing and slashing but eventually, even the numbers were too big, Silver jumped in and smacked those coming at me away.

"This is quiet a few ain't it?" Silver asked. "For sure. But lets not use our special magic yet if it truely is one of Infr's it would be better if our presence is not know till later. So use normal Earthland magic till then if you want to." I told her. "Alright." She agreed.

"Open! Gates of the Hunting Dogs, Greater Dog, Dragon, Wolf, Hero, Lion, Bull, and Maiden! Canes Venatici, Canis Major, Draco, Lupus, Perseus, Loke, Taurus, and Virgo!" I chanted. "We need your help will you please aid us to defend this town," I asked. "Of course Princess/Queen/Lucy/m'lady." They all replied.

"Taurus. It's Luciella now not Lucy, please don't make that mistake if I ever summon you in front of Fairy Tail from this point." I sighed. "Right sorry Miss Luciella," Taurus exclaimed. "No worries now let's fight! Now Taurus!" I exclaimed. "Right!" He answered. "Star dress Taurus!" I called my clothing changed and I got the power of Taurus.

All of us fight were taking out a lot of the beast but it didn't seem to have an end to them.

"Luciella they come and started to attack on the south side we have to go over and fight." Ryker exclaimed on the Lycrima vison. "That's alright Ryker. You and Bolt just take care of things over there." I replied.

We were fighting hard after 4 hours I lost Canes Venatici, Canis Major, Draco, and Lupus. Silver was having some trouble as well. "Silver take a break for a bit I can hold them back to give you time to rest." I huffed. "I'm fine mistress don't worry about me." She told me.

"Perseus! Look out!" I exclaimed. "What?! Urk- sorry m'lady I have to go back for now." Perseus apologized before he disappeared.

"Virgo please make some pit falls to get rid of some of them. Loke please blind them." I sighed. "Alright princess." They answered.

After 6 hours my spirits were defiantly getting tired it's been non-stop. "Loke, Virgo, Taurus! Go back for now and rest up till I need you aid again." I exclaimed. "But we can still fight." Loke told me. "Yes but I may need your help again soon. So rest up till then." I answered before force closing their gates.

"This is getting crazy!" I growled before performing a large slash taking out about 30 beasts. I rushed forward and went to look for the large beast. It was all for not though, for the sun came up before I could find it. We took out the stragglers before the others ran away.

We choose to regroup at the mayor's place. "You didn't say anything about this large number's. We need to change to plan of attack with those numbers." I exclaimed. "Yes I appologzie but it's seems that they tend to multiply as time goes on and more fights happened as well." The Mayor told us.

"We have to change the plan then. The Beast tend to gather in the forest near here correct?" Ryker asked. "Yes." The Mayor answered.

"Do you think you would be able to hold out if they attack if we go went to attack them in the forest and none of use where left to defend?" I asked. "Not likely many of our warriors are still in bad shape they could help but not hold them off for too long." The mayor told me.

"Alright Silver and Bolt. You stay here me and Ryker will go into the forest to finish this but it may take some time since we need to find the den." I told them.

"But-" Ryker cut Silver off. "She's right Silver we are the strongest plus it allows you two to rest we will take care of it. Let's go Luciella." He explained. "Coming!" I replied following after Ryker as we left the Mayor's place to the forest.

The forest was big and deep. There was a lot of places. Time to time we would run into a beast or two killing it to pervent it from informing the others.

It felt hopeless at some point but we struck luck when we followed back some returning beast. We found the den.

"Let's attack at night it will give us cover with the darkness and we can thin them out when the large group of them are gone." I whispered.

"Good idea. We should stay stealthy taking out as many as we can before we could get found, maybe even taking out a big one or two." Ryker whispered in my ear. I nodded knowing what he was getting at.

We rested till it was night then we could actually begin. We watched as a large group left and waited till they were far enough away before we started. "Class form. Stealth." We chanted quietly changing forms into our stealth form, we were assassin in this form blending in, and kill with percussion. We both wore hoods besides these hidden blades we used that was the only similarities between us.

"You take one half I'll take the other." Ryker whispered I nodded before going off.

I snuck in to each place and would quickly kill the beast within the place. It was going perfectly till...

"Who are?!" A voice questioned I froze in place. _Shit._ I hissed. "What the-? Are you here to stop what ever is going on?" They asked I nodded. "Great!" They sighed. "The leader was taken over or something or the hold place was but it cause everyone to act wierd." They exclaimed walking out.

"Could you please help? If you half to kill the leader if that is the only why. But recently the leader has been showing odd abilities like me... But different he grew, could regenerate, make more of us, and there are now more then one of him." They told me. "Please do not inform them we are here then." I told them before walking off.

"Ryker stoping killing we got it wrong. We need to converge on the leader." I whispered. "Yeah I just heard that as well appearently the leader started attacking weird took over the beast clans in the forest, and has gained some odd powers before they begun attacking humans." He replied. "I'll meet you at the leaders then" I sighed. "Right seen you there." He answered.

I hurried over to the leader's place and I saw a large or 2 large beast there. "One of them has to be the real one." Ryker muttered he was right behind me all of a sudden.

"Yes let's get to work. You get one I'll take the other. Remember the spell." I asked. "Yeah course." He huffed. I put my hand down on the beasts side.

"Beast allow me to release you from this dark evil spirit. Allow my light to guide you and expel the dark force within you. Purifying aura." I chanted. Ryker chanted the exact same thing and the beast let out a howl of pain as the spell coursed through them.

I took a few minutes before the dark spirit was expelled. "Quickly destroy the spirit Luciella." Ryker told me I have a quick nod before jumping up and slashing up the dark spirit and releasing a bright light and crushed it in my hand to be sure. We were surprised to find that both were real.

They didn't remember much of what happened. Though it help that we had a few beast to clear it up. To express their thanks for want we did.

"Thank you so much for you help miss." A human kind of beast thanked me. "No problem." I answered. "Don't worry I am a beast. I can transform into human and speak your language I'm really just an outcast of my pack though." They sighed.

"What's your name?" I asked. "In your language I just go by Mia." They answered. "Mia your a female then." I asked. "Yep." She answered.

"Luciella can I talk with you for a bit?" Ryker asked. "Sure." I answered coming with him. "I think this was a good success. We should head back though Silver and Bolt may be getting worried it has almost been a month since then." Ryker told me. "Your right we should defantly head back." I agreed.

We said good-byes to the beast told them to lie low and don't attack the humans in town before leaving. We changed back after we got far enough away from the pack.

It didn't take to long to get back to town. Silver and Bolt were not happy with us for sure. We got the reward then headed back to town this time by train dispite the protest.

"I'm sorry but I don't have enough energy to do that nor do you so stop arguing. We need to get back to the guild and find out how the GMG's went." I huffed. "But you know my problem with transportation!" Ryker sobbed.

"Yes I know Bolt doesn't like it too much ether but he handles it fine er- better then you." I exclaimed. "Their is a difference." Ryker exclaimed. "Sure." I sighed pulling Ryker and Bolt onto the train.

It was a 2 hour trian ride Ryker was dead in the first 45 minutes and Bolt was dead after the first hour of the ride giving me and Silver some quiet.

"We'll have to return home for a bit to see how everything is and see if we can get the Lycrima vison upgraded. Then we can rest for sometime before we need to do anything at least." I sighed.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Have you noticed that we are being tailed." Silver asked looking out the window. "Oh yeah. I noticed they been following for awhile now." I answered.

"Next stop Magnolia."

"Silver grab Bolt I got Ryker." I sighed walking over to the dead Ryker threw him over my shoulder Silver did the same with Bolt but with some difficulty.

When we got on the train plat form we dropped them to the ground then grabbed our bags. But they still weren't up yet so I grabbed so water the dumped it on them.

"*cough* What the hell! Wait I am alive!" Ryker exclaimed jumping up and running around a little till I slammed his suit case into his chest.

Bolt was the same way well expect less, running around and exaggeration. We headed home dropping out things off then went to the guild hall.

"We're back!" I exclaimed opening the door. "Welcome back how was your mission?" Romeo asked. "It was good took sometime though but it made sense why the councle asked us to complete this mission it was not simple." Ryker answered.

"But we completed it! How did you guys do in the GMG's" Bolt asked. "Well we did better than we did last year we got 6th place at least so it was two ranks higher thanks to your training." Jet exclaimed. "Good job." Silver exclaimed. "Next year how about we join?" I asked the others. "Yeah for sure it will be interesting." Ryker agreed.

"Actually we have to go some were but we'll be back soon." Silver exclaimed pulling me out of the guild. "You know I can walk!" I hissed. "Yeah now open a portal I want to get home." Bolt sighed.

"Fine fine." I huffed as I opened a portal and the four of us walked through. We appeared not that far from the castle.

As we got close to the castle we were greeted by some guards. We went inside and was greeted by mine and Ryker's Aunts and Uncle's.

"It's nice to see you four." Sky sighed. "Yes as well Bolt would like to work with Thunder for a bit. The rest of us came to talk with you all for a bit. I also came to get a book as well." I told them as I handed my Lycrima vison's to Bolt like the others before he rushed off.

"So how have you been?" Celestial asked. "Fine things are going well. You guys need to come to our place sometimes it's probably all dusty but it's really big that you could stay over a night if you wanted." I told them.

"I wish we could stay longer than just a quick visit and tune up of the fear but we have things to do back on Earthland." Ryker sighed. "Me too I miss you guys and Bolt did too, not like he'll admit it though." Silver sighed.

"I get it but we need to make sure we keep watch and having us in Earthland will give the army time to get ready and back us up also learn the terrain to be able to fight. But..."

"I miss home too but I want to protect it more than we can by staying here, times different here than over there if at least someones there if he suddenly attacks someone can hold him off till everyone get there. Do you not think its hard for me to be there after what happened? We need to strengthen the weakest link in our plan so that's why I stay there. I'd rather destroy the guild and any memmory of that place but I can't, it's stupid destroying links that can be useful in any way... Even if I'm there a lot I can never stay there... I be long here. Besides once we take care of things it will all be over."

"Hey don't talk like that Luciella."

"Sigh... I know, I shouldn't, after all, I'm the goddess that represents light resentment such as this is not something I should take too...

It was great seeing you but I'm going back to walk please call me when ever you need me or just need to talk. I'll hopefully see the rest of you at home." I sighed turning around opening a portal and leaving again before I wouldn't want to leave home again.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Lucy's POV)

I was walking through the forest I didn't want to leave but I knew if I stayed any longer I wasn't going to leave.

I was just kicking my feet on the ground when I ran into some people I never through my I would see. "Well, this is a surprise." I chuckled. "Oh no s-she the number one wizard Saint why did we have to run into you!" The pink haired girl exclaimed I looked to see that the pink haired girl and raven haired girl was carrying someone. My guess and injured ally.

I knew who they were they are wanted by the council for some reason. I walked over to them and noticed them tense up which they had a good reason to. I then grabbed their injured ally and hoisted them on to my back and motioned my head for them to follow me.

They did warily but they at least followed. I walked to me and my team's Earthland home I opened the door with my magic and went into one of the many spare rooms that we had. I placed the injured person down on the bed then closed the curtains.

"Stay here I'll be right back." I told the two. "Keep them stable till then." I sighed as I left the room and went into the kitchen grabbing some supplies before coming back.

"What are you going to do to us?" The raven haired women asked. "Don't worry 'bout that at the moment my concern is your ally. But how did your ally get so injured... Actually never mind I'd rather not know." I huffed as I moved some of their clothes to look at the injury.

"You, grind up this herb here. Could you go into the kitchen and grab a bowl and fill it with some water." I told the two. The pink hair was to grind the herbs, while the raven hair was to grab the bowl.

"This will sting a little so please hold back attacking me and screams please." I sighed as with one cloth I grabbed I put on some disinfectant. "Squeeze my arm if you need to just don't scream." I told them they grabbed my arm then I put the cloth on the one wound and it must have stung really bad for they gripped my arm really hard.

I had to do that a few times for each open wound. When the raven haired women came back with the bowl and water I changed clothes and then made sure that the wound is washed out. The pink haired girl then handed me the ground herbs I added a little water to make it into. "This may sting as well but it will help alright." I told them. I then put the paste on the wounds.

"The paste should help but After a few minutes I'll finish up. We'll speak after I check to make sure no one else comes." I told them getting up and looking around and out the windows before a went back to them.

"So what are you going to do with us now that you caught us?" The pink haired girl asked. "What do you mean Melody?" I asked with a slight grin. "You're a wizard saint. And the council wants us in jail." The raven haired women exclaimed. "So what Urtear? What's your point?" I questioned.

"Wait how do you know our names?" Melody asked. "You did notice. Well let's say I have friends that met you once but that's besides the point. I have no need to do as such. The magic council sometimes can be uptight on things. But we'll talk more about this later I would love to be informed when your ally is awake it will be easy to finish." I sighed.

Time Skip

I was sitting reading a book in the living room. I don't think my friends will be home tonight.

"Hey, he's awake." Melody called. I got up closing my book and went over to the room. 'You reopened your wound come on I'll have to wash these bed sheets now." I groaned. "What?!" He asked obviously confused.

"Hey calm down she's here to help." Melody told him. "Can you lie down so I can finish please. After all I waited to do this till your awake." I sighed. "Why?" He questioned.

"Let's just say a little exchange I show and tell you something, and you can get my help when you need it, I won't turn you in, make sure others cannot get to you easily, along with a place to stay at times that the council doesn't know about." I huffed. I paused to see if I had their attention.

"But you have to keep this a secret, don't do anything evil meaning don't do something a dark guild would do, and allow me to be able to trust you if I need your help in the future. How about it?" I asked.

"You get a lot more out of the deal then I do truthfully." I sighed.

"Fine." They sighed. "Good!" I exclaimed clasping my hands together. I muttered a little chant releasing my hand as a light blue glow came off them. My hands over his wounds and healed them.

"You know healing magic I thought you only knew celestial magic?" Urtear asked. "Yeah, that's what I let the Earthlander's know of course." I answered. "But your an Earthlander." Melody huffed.

"Yes and no. Yes at one point I was an Earthlander but no I'm not a true Earthlander. What feels like years now I appeared as a normal Earthlander, I thought I was a normal Earthlander till I found out the truth." I sighed.

"What truth?" He asked. "I'm not an Earthlander... I am something... More divine you would call me. I am Luciella goddess of Stars, Heavenly bodies, and Light." I sighed. "Why should we believe you?" They asked. I let out a sigh then changed into my real form.

"Okay, then why would a god even come here?" Melody asked. "There is an enemy my mother fought many many years ago. He is returning and we need the upper hand, having at the place, and with me being here allows, that if by some chance the enemy appears suddenly I can take action right away." I sighed.

"Why keep it a secret." Urtear asked. "Our enemy is seathly we must be as well keeping our presence unknown. It will make and attack from us will surprise them since they believe that we are dead." I sighed.

"Now before I say anything else would it be alright if I see your face?" I asked. "But-" he was cut off. "Come on entertain me I want to know who was broken out before the MC tells me." I sighed as I changed back (into my form into the one I use here). He sighed then took off his hood.

"Ooh! Cool! I should have known. It has been a long time since we last meet Jellal." I laughed. "What?" He asked. "It was a short meeting then again, and I did look a lot different back then." I muttered.

"What are you talking about?" He growled. "Hey, no need to get mad now. I told you I once looked like a normal Earthlander." I sighed before I snapped my fingers to make myself look like I did when I first join Fairy Tail.

"A lot has changed since then. I've grown up I am a Queen, I needed to take care of my people. I took on my real form and learned many forms of magic as well but I still look the same mainly in my real Earthland form." I sighed.

"But she died." Melody exclaimed. "No, I faked my death... you could say... Lucy Heartfilla is dead. But Luciella is not. I can use all my keys without the problem of dealing with problematic people. I am also no longer the same so I needed to make it so no one would think of it."

"For me when I accepted the truth of everything... when I remembered. Lucy died... But to everyone else she was alive. I needed to give others closer of some kind." I sighed before changing back.

"Why are you telling us?" He asked. "To give you a second chance do something great that I know you can do. You three are all strong in your own right, but you have to prove to others, to repay for your 'sins' know this I am your friend and ally." I sighed.

"Never hesitate to call for me I can help if you need it. I may have problems trusting people but when I saw the three of you, I knew I needed to help. I can tell you want to repent for your 'sins' so now when you are healed enough I suggest you leave. I don't know when my team will be back and they may not be as trusting as I am with you three." I added.

"Sure as hell we're not." Ryker huffed. "Shit." I cursed. "Luciella what the hell are you doing?!" He growled. "Ryker we need ally's you said it your self I know what they can do. They will be great help that we can trust!" I growled.

"How are you so sure of that!" Ryker hissed. "He help me and the team defeat the Orasion sies back then. She is the daughter of the women that stop Delora, and has seen the truth, and both her and Melody here I've left myself open multiple times and have left them alone but hasn't once tried to kill me even though they know I'm a wizard saint." I told him in a very loud tone.

Ryker still wasn't happy with my decision so now their was only one why to settle this.

"Fine let's fight Ryker out in the yard now!" I huffed. "You're on! I'll beat you! You need to learn that actions have reactions with consequences." He growled.

"You told me to be more of a light goddess and I am! I'll prove to you that I know what I'm doing!" I hissed.

"Come watch if you want." Silver told them as, Ryker and I went outside.

"Let's begin." I growled as I changed forms. "Yes let's." He agreed changing forms but not into his full dragon form yet nor have I gone full goddess. I held a blade in my hand then slammed it in this point causing a magic bubble which made it so only in this area our magic powers can be sensed.

We then begun me and Ryker where matched magic and swords clashing. "Element form! Spirit." I changed as I changed into my spirit form I could fell the power and in this form I got boost for allies that are under this category for magic in the area I had a few at the moment. "Element form! Darkness." He changed.

I hand more power than him at the moment and he realized it some he quickly changed and changed into his full dragon form in which I had no chance against him with this form. "Alright that way Hun? Fine you'll see why you don't mess which a goddess." I huffed before I changed in to my full goddess form. I was a lot stronger but much harder to control and is why mom almost never used it.

"I goddess of stars and heavenly bodies call on you come to my aid." I chanted as I called out many of my spirits. "Really another one of your fights?" Loke asked. "Just help me out." I sighed. "Alright." He sighed I then had them attack with me as I got ready for an attack.

In the end I won with my spell. "Ryker if I can trust them considering I have trust issues you can too. Sometimes you must plan things in the future." I sighed. "Your right… I guess I must trust them now even if it against my own wishes." he sighed.

"Good. I know they will be a great help to us when we need them Ryker so don't worry. I do think things through before acting." I sighed. "Sometimes it doesn't feel like that." Ryker muttered so I hit him in his head.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Lucy's POV)

Time skip ~ The day before the GMG's

I walked to the guild hall the guild was all excited. I've gotten a little better with the guid I'm still the quiet one but they know that they can count on me. I don't stay in the guild long when it gets busy I find that large crowds in the guild are just to overwhelming for me now then before, to many people and sounds… I don't get how the dragon slayers could stand it.

I was was only here now since today we are going to the GMG's. It makes sense that the guild was excited after all they got the strongest members participating this time, I was too I've wanted to be apart of them since I first heard about them after all.

"So this year the team that we have is Luciella as the leader, Ryker, Bolt, Silver, Mia, and Romeo on reserve your sure about this Luciella?" Master asked.

"Yes, you know that Mia and Axel has worked quiet hard since they came to this guild almost a year ago they've come along way. But since Axel is out dealing with some matters I think Romeo will do just fine as our alternate. I have been training him a little after all with Mia and Axel. But don't worry we'll make sure your son is not in any danger." I sighed in reply.

"It's funny to have two transforming beast in our guild through." I heard someone chuckle. "Mia don't even it was praise you could say not an insult." I sighed. "Now can we go." Ryker sighed impatiently. "Alright Ryker let's go then." Master sighed knowing its not a good idea to keep Ryker waiting after wha happened the time. Let's just say without getting into details Ryker left when Master was doing something and we did not know where he went. My guess our home realm considering how long he was gone for.

We got on the train after a lot of protests from Ryker and Bolt I knocked them out and out them on the train. On the way down Master told us what we need to know.

"Silver your going to tell Ryker and Bolt this information." I sighed. "What?! Come on why do I have to tell the two idiots that can't handle transportation!" She groaned. "Because I have help the master get us registered. Which will likely allow me to see who some of the other competitors are, and also hear bits of information about things alright." I sighed Silvers reaction caused Mia to giggle.

It was a long ride I made sure that me and Ryker had our robes on to hid who we are to everyone till we want to. As we road I was mainly reading or sleeping for short bursts which probably made it feel even longer. I had half a mind to just teleport myself there.

But eventually we got there we had our things dropped off that the hotel we are staying at, then me and master went to sigh up I heard snippets of conversations about the top rank mages joining a guild an know one actually know's what guild it is they joined. While some others were about some guilds that could be joining this year but no one knows who gets in till the teams get cut down. Their was nothing else that was interesting or important for me to know so I just walked to the hotel.

"You know this year the guild has gotten stronger then it was when you first joined. It's all thanks to you." Master sighed. "It was no trouble, after all you need someone to look after you guys. Plus can't let a guild get to weak now. But it made things interesting for me then it was before I came. So you could say it was more of a pleaser." I replied.

I went up to my room an decided to take a nap for a little while till I was woken up by being thrown from my bed. "What the hell?!" I growled no one was around I couldn't see or sense anyone. So I went to the window and what I saw sure was a surprise. Large walls began to separate the city Ryker came bursting into the room.

"Lu get ready this is apparently the qualifying event. So get your gear and met the rest of us in the lobby." Ryker exclaimed. "Alright." I replied snapping my fingers getting into my gear robe on with hood over my head and my sword on my belt.

"Alright I'm ready so lets go." I sighed as I went downstairs with Ryker. Then a large pumpkin man appeared on the screen. "He's creepy." I muttered and saw Silver snicker.

"This event you are to do an all out brawl with the guilds of your sector. There are 8 sectors be the last guild standing and you will be apart of the final event. Your alternates will also be apart of this but must stick with the leader of the team. The rules are…" I tuned out then it was basics and obvious what the rules where. I made sure I knew the jiest of the rules at least before the event began, I turned to Romeo.

"I guess you sticking with me kid. An don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you." I told him giving him a smirk. "The other five of us will split up an take out the other guilds of our sector. You know what you at to do from there." I huffed. "No need to worry Lu we're all fired up." Ryker laughed. "Course know lets show them who they are messing with." I chuckled. "Yeah!" they exclaimed then the noise sounded for us to leave. Silver rushed of first, then Mia and Bolt close behind.

"Romeo you'll get to see first hand why Lu's the leader and number one. But take care for her right cover her back." Ryker exclaimed fist bumping with Ryker. "Of course!" Romeo replied as Ryker left as well.

I left with Romeo following in step behind me walking not running like the others. "Shouldn't we race to find another guild?" Romeo asked. "No it will tire you out and that wouldn't be good besides they'll come to us… after all there are some coming already. So now watch my back." I told him getting ready.

 _No platinum keys today that wouldn't be smart in this inclosed space. I'll use gold and silver keys, maybe even bronze but not likely._ I muttered summing some keys from my magic space.

"Open! Gate of the Goat, lion, ram, Greater dog, fox, and wolf! Capricorn, Leo, Aries, Canis Major, Vulpecula, and Lupus!" I summoned. "Isn't calling that many at once dangerous?" Romeo asked. "If your not trained and don't have as much magic energy as I have yes it would be but for me its perfectly fine." I told him.

"Hey isn't that Macco's son Romeo! You've grown up since the last time I saw you." Loke exclaimed. "Yeah I have Loke. Its good to see you again." Romeo exclaimed.

"Oh look who we got here a kid and celestial mage. This will be no problem celestial mages are weak why did they let you to go off alone." a male laughed. "Princess would you would mind if I beat them up would you." Loke huffed.

I cracked my knuckles. "Nah but that one is mine! You can take out the others." I growled. I than quickly in a blink of the eye I gave him a strong right hook, and kicked him back. "Now what was that you said about celestial mages being weak?" I smirked standing on top of the man before knocking him out.

We defeat them all quickly they were no sweat. "Well they were a nice warm up but lets end this." I huffed calling out a challenge. "I don't think that was a smart idea." Romeo exclaimed. "Don't worry just keep my back covered Vulpecula, and Lupus make sure that Romeo stays safe during this fight." I told them.

My challenge brought quiet a few over here to me. "Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" I summoned. "Star dress! Sagittarius form." I chanted as my clothing changed. "Sagittarius help me take all these guys out." I huffed. "No problem." he replied with his usual tagline following after it.

It took some time since it seemed like their were so many eventually, Aries, Canis Major, Lupus, and Vulpecula got taken out. "Sagittarius look out on your right!" I exclaimed before a ball of fire hit him sending him back causing me to change back. "Look out!" Romeo exclaimed I turned to see a women on the ground behind me. "Thanks kid." I thanked him.

Eventually we finished I sent Loke and Capricorn back and Romeo was panting. "Alright the was a good one but come one we can't stay here." I sighed. "Let me take a little brake." Romeo panted. I sighed then picked him up and moved to some were more hidden.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked. "Fine but how any more do we got left to take out?" Mia sighed. "Why does that matter? This is easy well be done in no time." Bolt exclaimed. "Don't get carried away now Bolt." Silver sighed. "Er- sorry." he exclaimed.

"I think we got about 5 guilds left." Ryker chimed in. "Mia if your tired come over here Romeo's resting to catch his breath I just made a large challenge that a lot of people answered it was a little to much for him to handle I guess." I sighed. "Hey!" Romeo huffed. "Don't be mad its not surprising you not like me, Ryker, Silver, or Bolt. Why do you think Mia and Axel try so hard to keep up. They don't have nearly the same amount of stamina and magic that we have." I explained.

"Well that's good cause I was afraid this was going to be too easy." a man huffed as five other appeared with him. "That won't be the case. But you all will be facing me, let me tell you your in for a ride." I sighed.

"You'll regret saying that one." a member huffed. I pulled out my blade as they came at me I quickly attacked using the blunt edge of my sword I knocked him out. The other five figured to attack me at once. I was ready for that I used my sword a bit till it came to the last one.

"Come on attack me." I huffed. He chanted something and sent a magic blast of energy at me. I then decided to eat it up. "Thanks for the snack." I chuckled.

"Celestial dragon roar." I chanted as sent a good dragon roar at him taking him out. We were then teleported to a dark room. "Congratulation your the first guild to finish they're sector." the pumpkin man told us.

"Yes good job every one." Ryker exclaimed I gave a slight nod in agreement. "You guys are awesome!" Romeo exclaimed. "Don't sell yourself short you where a big help too. You were watching my back the entire time and making sure they didn't get me." I told him ruffling his hair.

"Actually mister pumpkin man I wanted to ask if you could do this to make this interesting I was wondering if it would be alright for me and my friend here our names not to be announced or at least till its found out who we are." I asked walking over to him.

"And why is that?" he asked. "Well because I'm Luciella and he is Ryker would do you think would happen if they heard we where taking apart and who it was for. Why not let it be come known… maybe through a fight or something." I sighed with a slight smirk I could tell I got his attention.

"Oh yeah just think about it. How fun it would be after all… but we need names right. Well announce our names that well use till then. So how about it?" Ryker asked. "Deal! Just make it good." the pumpkin man exclaimed. "Oh I'm sure it will be." I chuckled.

"Well you guys just need to wait here till everyone else is done." he told us as he left. "Why did you do that?" Romeo asked. "Come on you know what would happen. People been wounding what guild me and Ryker joined for so long now they getting all inpatient. People my cause an up roar finding out that we joined your guild so lets just hold that off till later." Ryker explained.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Lucy's POV)

All the guild finished now so they began calling out them out to tell them who made it. "And this year in a surprising turn of event the guild that came in first place this year... If Fairy Tail." They announced. The crowed was counfused about this.

We came out I stood in the front with Ryker close behind with the others. "On the team we have, Romeo on resurve, the lovely Silver Dracon, the strong Bolt Zalot, then we have Mia. But who are these cloaked figures? Is this allowed?" The announcer asked. "Yes everything is alright. Kabo." The pumpkin man answered.

"Well who are you?" The announcer asked. "Call us Light and Shadow for now." I replied to the question. "Alright. Then but let us begin. As you know the game will not be reviled till before the event. And the battles after wards are decided by the king. Now let's get to the first event.

The first event didn't take long which Mia took part in. Mia came in forth she came back over to us. "I'm sorry master." She apologized. "Mia it's fine you did really good. You are new to this hole fighting in your human form. So you did very well. I am very proud of you little one." I laughed rubbing her head.

"Yeah Mia that was great!" Romeo exclaimed. "Yes that's for sure. Don't worry Mia you did the best you could and that what we wanted from you." Silver huffed. "Yes we didn't know the game either so how you did was super good. So don't worry! We are happy to see how well you did." Bolt exclaimed with a smile.

8 guild four battles. Our battle was against blue Pegasus. It was Silver against Rin. "Sliver don't go all out alright. It's just a mok battle. So limit your power use." I told her away from the others. "Of course my Queen." She agreed. "Shhh! We don't want anyone to here that they may take it out of context." I hissed in a low voice.

"Alright but don't worry I'll be fine, I'll be smart." Sliver sighed before going off. I went back to the belcony to watch the fight below.

(Sliver's POV)

I stood on the battle field all ready to go. I was fighting against someone from this guild called blue Pegasus. I won't go easy on who ever this is but I won't us all my power like Luciella told me.

The battle started and I can say he is quiet a good fighter but is nothing in comparison to a fight I have with Demi-gods, but for a human he's quiet a good fighter but probably not the strongest human fighter here.

"Your quiet good. Now it's my turn." I chuckled. "Metal god's below!" I chanted and realeasing a stream of magic. I used the slayer version as I need to convince these humans I'm human, but is also easier to make it weaker then the real version that I use.

"You use God slayer magic?" He gasped. "Yep." I smirked. I raced towards him before kicking him. I dogged his punch and grabbed his arm and flipped him over my head.

The fight went on for a bit more before I beat him. "Good fight. Are you alright though I hope I wasn't to rough." I sighed offering him my hand. "No I'm alright. But you sure are something else." He answered taking my hand as I helped him up from the ground. "Yeah... Well the others are just like this or stronger." I told him.

"Oh my you where strong… I'm slightly scared to see the others." he muttered. "Don't worry. We maybe fighting in a tournament, be happy that this is only a mock fight an not a really one in which we may us our full power." I sighed. "That slightly helps." he muttered. "Just don't get any of us really mad." I whispered to him.

I went back up to the booth with the rest of my team mates. "Good job Silver." Bolt told me. "What did you think?" Luciella asked. "Pretty good. I can see why these guys are in the top eight with us. For human's that are no push overs. But with out extreme training I don't think they will last long in the coming battle." I answered. "Thats what I thought." she sighed.

"Either way good job in your fight Silver." Ryker told me. "Yes good job." Luciella agreed. "Thank you." I thanked them for their complements. "You where so cool in your fight miss Silver!" Romeo exclaimed. "That's right this is probably the first time that they saw us fight!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah probably." Luciella agreed. "I think it maybe." Ryker muttered.

By the end of the battle's and day of the GMG's Ryker and Luciella went off with some people to talk. So Luciella want me and Bolt to make sure to get to the hotel. The hotel was filled with our guild mates who began congratulating me and Mia on how we did in the games today.

(Lucy's POV)

Me and Ryker where taken some where to speak with a few people about something. It was a little weird but it didn't bother me much having to do this.

"Your probably wondering why I brought you two here?" the voice told us. "Yeah a little." Ryker muttered. "We'll don't worry its nothing bad. I just had a question for you two actually." they told us.

"Alright. That's a little better I thought we did something wrong for a moment." I sighed. "Oh no I actually wanted to asked you to if you wanted to par-take in an event that is apart of the show for the GMG's this year since you joined. I thought a good way to make this interesting was to have a big mock battle for you two to partake in." the voice told us.

"What is it? If its to see which one of us is stronger that will not be the best idea as we tend to go overboard when fighting one another." Ryker sighed. "Yeah remember the last time… Silver and Bolt broke us up… and another time I just slammed you to the ground to brake it up before we destroy the house." I muttered listing off what happened during two of our last fights that we've had.

"I already know who you two are and being apart of the same team it would be a little weird. SO I thought of asking you first about this. What if we had you fight against a large amount of people?" they asked.

"Yeah that be fine." I sighed. "W-what really I thought their would be more of a discussion about this." they voice stuttered. "No way. It will be fun, make sure you add enough people and also that the stage will be large enough for the fight." Ryker huffed. "They won't know about this they will only be asked if they will par-take in the event." they told us.

"Sure. We hope you just make things interesting for us." I chuckled. "Yeah make sure you choose the strongest of the fighters to go against us. This will be fun!" Ryker exclaimed. "Keep us in the loop if this will be happening or not." I told him as me and Ryker began to leave.

"The fight will allow us to determine if they would be able to handle what is to come." Ryker muttered. "Yes my thoughts exactly. But let's just see what's to come." I sighed.

During the rest of the games me and Ryker participate in one event each. both in the morning the rest was held by Bolt, Silver, Mia, and even Romeo did one event an did quiet well. We gave him a lot of support on how well he did in the event. We where surprised that he went into an event.

Currently the guild ranking in point was second place. I would talk to the guild master time to time on this he didn't care if we got the ranking as the number one guild again. He was happy just that fact we where doing well and bring the name of Fairy Tail back to show that the guild still has it and is strong. It would be great if we became number one again though.

It was getting closer and closer to the end of the GMG's. The morning of the 5th day a man came over to our booth. "I was asked to come and get Light and Shadow." they exclaimed. "Alright lets go Light!" Ryker huffed hitting me a top of me head. "Yeah I'm coming no need to hit me a top of my head." I huffed getting up and following the man to were we where to go.

"Good luck you two." the man told us as he left. "Heheh… He doesn't know who he's talking to." Ryker scoffed. "Don't get all cocky now. But remember these are humans we are fighting not the enemy. So we still have to limit our power. But we can have a little fun… though this is only a mock battle so make sure you don't kill any of them. An that they will still live afterwards." I reminded him. "Alright I get it. You should remind your self that as well you know!" he huffed.

"It was a reminder for both of us." I huffed. "Alright. If you say so." he muttered. We stood there waiting till it was time for this to begin.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Lucy's POV)

I heard as they began to explain that they had a little bit of them. Then they began to call out the people on the other team. "From Lamia Scale Jura and Lyon, from Blue Pegasus Ichiya and Hikbiki, from Mermaid Heel Kagura and Risley, from Twilight Ogre Thibault and Mattan, from Quatro Cerberus Bacchus and Rocker, from Mystic Fox Ace and Brook, and from Sabertooth Sting and Rogue." We heard them list off the people.

"Ooo. That's quiet a few people." I muttered. "Yeah but I wish they got more it would be much more fun for us then." Ryker sighed. "Oh be happy that they got at least 14 people." I huffed.

"Now let's introduce the opposing side." the man exclaimed. "From Fairy Tail, we have Light and Shadow." they announced. "What that's it. Are you crazy that unfair." someone exclaimed.

"Heheh. Don't under estimate the two of us. We are stronger than you think." I chuckled. "Yeah… I was actually hoping for a few more to make it fair." Ryker sighed.

"Hey Shadow who's going first me or you?" I asked. "I'll fight you for it!" Ryker huffed. "lets play rock paper scissors for it." I huffed. "Your on!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah I one! I'm up first. I haven't got to fight much at all here so keep this interesting." I sighed rolling my shoulder stepping forward. "I can handle you by myself." Sting exclaimed.

"Oh only one at a time… sigh. How about Jura goes first then I can show you we're no joke." I puffed. "Fine with me." Jura sighed walking over. "I'll make this quick." he told me I just smirked.

(No One's POV)

Pillars of Earth shot out of the ground towards where Luciella stood. "Is that really the best you got?" she sighed from right behind him without a scratch on her. He sent earth pillars towards her in mass but she was dodging every single one of them.

"Come on how about we have another one come on and fight or -" she was cut of as she dodge an attack from Ace of Mystic Fox. "That's more like it. Work together to try and beat me. Now you are getting it." she huffed.

She eventually got 7 mages attacking her at once. They got her surrounded and they all fired at once. But the attacks miss as she jumped up into the air to dodge the attack.

All you could see from the settling dust was a torn cloak that was on the ground. She landed on the ground with grace a smirked as some strands of hair covered her left eye.

"Wait could that be?! It is! It is Luciella the 1st ranking wizard saint!" the announcer exclaimed. "Then could her partner be?" they gasped as Ryker took of his cloak. "That is Ryker the 2nd ranked wizard saint!" they exclaimed.

"Alright Luciella. Enough with the games lets get to the real fight now." Ryker huffed going over beside me. "Yes your right. Now that they now that truth let the real fight begin." she agreed.

"You take 7 I'll take 7." Ryker told her. "Alright fair deal." She sighed. It didn't really work out in such ways as they would fight the 7 but the 7 didn't stick with attacking them

Luciella was only using her keys at the beginning summoning Loki, and Virgo and fighting with then as well. Eventually she sent them back to seeing that they were not in the best shape.

Ryker notice this and jumped back dodging an attack. "Will we?" he asked. "Yeah let's use them." she answered. "Celestial god punch!" she chanted as she hit Jura. "Lu duck! Dark Dragons wing attack!" he exclaimed and hit both Rocker and Brook back.

"Hikbiki can you be able to tell us what their magic is?" Lyon asked. "I'm sorry but their is nothing coming up on their magic. They mainly us the magic they just stopped using. All it tells me is that they are extremely powerful… and they decided on who was going to be first and second with rock paper scissors?! How is that relevant!" Hikbiki told him.

"Can you tell us anything about them?" Ace asked. "A lot is unknown about these guys. They were pretty much ghost up until they joined the wizard saints. I've got now information on them that I can find." he told them. That's when Ryker came over and knocked Hikbiki out with a hard punch.

Luciella and Ryker showed off why they are name the top 2 wizard saints as they were dodging attacks left and right and not only using magic but also hand to hand combat to knock people out of the battle. It eventually got to were their was only 6 people left. Sting, Rogue, Ace, Bacchus, Kagura, and Lyon where the last one's standing.

Luciella looked over to Ryker and he nodded they linked arms and hands. "Celestial gods!" she started. "Dark dragons!" he followed. "Below/roar! Union Raid." they exclaimed. The two blast combine together and his 4 out of the 6. The blast left the 4 of them unable to move.

"Ryker!" Luciella huffed. "On it!" he answered as he jumped and she slid under him she rolled and got to her feet. She kick Sting in the side sending him back. "Lu!" Ryker exclaimed and tackled Luciella to the side. Just dodging Rogue's attack from the shadow's.

Sting used his dragon roar at them which Luciella blocked with a strong shield. Ryker then grabbed Luciella by the waste to dodge Rogue's shadow dragon's iron dragon fist.

Sting and Rogue were a good team together and knew each others movement, which Sting thought would give them the upper hand in this fight. But they don't know that Luciella and Ryker are just as good of a team.

When Ryker put Luciella down Sting went at them with his iron fist attack. Ryker used his iron fist to combat Sting's then grabbed his arm. Luciella ducked down and Ryker threw String over Luciella and right into Rogue.

Then Luciella and Ryker went over to the two and right as they where about to knock the two out. "An that's time." they exclaimed. "Lu you fooled around to long." Ryker huffed. "Heheh! Sorry. But that was really fun." I laughed. "Yeah your right about that one." Ryker sighed.

Luciella went over to those that were on the side. "Are you guys are alright? I hope we didn't go and fight too rough." she sighed. "If so Luciella here will help heal you." Ryker huffed. "Ryker can as well if need." she huffed.

"I'm not joking though it was really fun. The king really must have thought of this hard." Ryker sighed. "Not to be rude or anything. But what was even the point of this battle?" Kagura asked. "Our own personal observations, and for they're entertainment." Ryker sighed.

"Umm you now you could bring them to the infirmary if your that worried."

"Un? What do you mean? We are doing this for its the right thing to do. They may battle again today so its better for them to be in top form." Luciella replied. "Yeah its no fair, or fun if the guilds top players are out because of us." Ryker replied.

"Are you not afraid you'll run out of magic?" Lyon asked. "Nope… Don't worry about us 'kay." Luciella answered.

Ryker and Luciella eventually finished up with healing them so they were ready for the day to come. They left the stage without a word and went their way to they're booth.

"I think they might have a shot if they actually work together then just fight." Ryker muttered. "I agree with that one Rye… if they actually think about what we did their. They may get what we were hinting at. An just maybe we'll have a shot at defeating Infir this time." Luciella agreed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Arcin; Here's a nice chapter, made this one around Christmas. Remeber I don't own Fairytail or the character's only my own characters, enjoy. Hope you like it.** Chapter 16

(Lucy's POV)

The GMG came to a close in which we came out third which was really good since me and Ryker rarely competed. We had ranging scores through out but we lost second by 2 points and miss 1st by 5 points. The guild was very happy at the results.

Months have actually pasted since then and the four of us (Ryker, Silver, Bolt, and Myself) decided that we should increase the strength of our guild mates. Currently the guild has 2 SS-Classes me and Ryker, and 2 S-classes Silver and Bolt who don't care to increase as long as they stick with Ryker and I.

The rest of the guild has greatly increased their strength with the hard train regain that we have been putting them through. We now consider them to at least be acceptable strength combine for the coming battle.

Axel and Mia are their own team of their own and Ryker, Silver, Bolt, and I are our own team. But our teams tend to go on a lot of missions together the money we get for these mission we mainly give to the guild as we only need little so we can eat.

We recently visited our home world to get caught up with every one. An we brought Axel and Mia a long with us.

I don't often stay at home long as I feel that I won't want to leave again. This time I at least stayed a while for it has been so long since we last saw them.

Currently all of them where home as I was in Earthland on watch. It was snowing as it was getting closer and closer to to the end of the year.

I looked up at the sky above think of the little amount of attacks that have occurred in the recent months. They must be doing something or are staying away till after winter goes by which is a possibility.

"Oh fancy running into you again." a voice broke me from my trance. "Jellal, Melody, and Urtear. What brings you to these parts?" I questioned.

"Just on our way to the next Dark guild to destroy." Melody answered. "Is that so?" I muttered.

"Do you ever age?" Melody asked I turned to look at her and I saw that the other two looked at Melody in shock. I eventually broke down laughing falling down into the snow.

"Such a random question. But for the answer… not at the same rate as you do. For in my realm time is much slower… for 2 years here is only 4 months in my realm." I sighed.

"So 6 years here is only 1 year in your realm." Urtear stated. "Yep… but I've never have anyone say that before it was really funny." I chuckled. "Wait you said that you had a bad experience with Fairy Tail. To you its only been maybe a year since then so how are you over it?" Melody asked.

"Did I not tell you? I'll tell you just in case. Me and Ryker went to another realm for 2 Earthland years and there it add up to 20 years. But we didn't age which I won't get into so please don't question it. It allowed the two of us to train and allowed me to get over my shadow's." I sighed.

"We should be going you two." Jellal told them. "Ah yes sorry for keeping you. I'll let you be on your way." I sighed. We said a few good byes as they left which left me once again with the snow and everything around me.

I decided to walk into town since I was doing nothing better. I watched the fast shuffle of people going down the streets. Many of the people where bundled up for the cold weather while I saw a few people who were not.

I saw one men that was sitting on the side of the road. He had nothing to protect him from the cold weather properly. I let out a small sigh as I went over to the man removing the scarf that was around my neck.

I folded up the scarf and handed it to him I gave him a bright smile before leaving the man purely shock at my actions.

"T-thank you miss!" He thanked me which caused me to smile.

I continued to walk down the street with my hands in the pockets of my robe as my hood was over my head to prevent people from crowding around me. I wasn't cold this light snow didn't bother me like it once did. After my training I've much more used to the cold and heat.

I went into a little bakery and a small pastry to snack on a little. I went into an ally watching all the people pass by in such a hurry, when I heard something at my feet.

I looked down to see a little puppy I bent down to be a closer level with the pup and broke off a piece of the pastry and gave it to puppy. It happily took it from my hand an began to eat it.

Eventually I continued on down the street threw the crazy people as it began to snow again. I couldn't help but look up at the sky and feel the cold flecks of snow fall on my face and in the end melt.

I then noticed that I had a follower I turned around to see that the puppy from the ally way was following me. I bent down again and picked up the little pup in my arms.

I continued on down the street with the pup in my arms, I could feel the beat of its hear and the warmth that came from its body. Eventually I heard a call for help and I followed it to find a small boy sounded by 4 large men.

"I suggest that you get out of here unless you want to be in a bad state like this boy will be." the one man growled. "An why are you going to hurt this young boy?" I asked.

"He attacked us first just for saying that is father a dead beat." the second huffed. "He's not!" the boy exclaimed. "Shut up!" the third hissed kicking the boy.

"Tech… sometimes you should think before you act. 4 men against one boy… How sad your pride is in such shambles as this boy attack you to defend his father." I huffed.

"That's it! You going down first! I'm done talking." the fourth man growled as her charged at me as he got close I kicked him in the side sending him into the wall.

"What the?!" the first man gasped. "Attack, don't talk." the second hissed as he came at me I just kneed him in the chest. The first and third ran off.

"Thanks." the boy told me. "Next time don't go standing up against people like that. If I didn't come along when I did you could have gotten really hurt. So be careful next time." I told him as I helped him up I saw him nod. "Now come on lets get out of here before they wake up." I told him.

When we got to the street the boy and I went our separate ways. I decided to head over to the guild hall. I looked down at the little pup that was in my arms to see its breath in cold air.

I got in the the guild hall and was greeted by those that were in the hall at the time. "Luciella why do you have that dog?" Romeo asked me.

"I went for a walk in town and gave this little pup a piece of my pastry and it started to follow me. I thought that it need's a good home so why not bring this one here." I answered.

"I will admit that it cute." Romeo muttered. "Yes I though so too. I think that we should keep it as our pet here." I told him. "If we do we should at least name it." Kinana told us.

"Let's name it Alex." I suggested. "You brought it in here so I guess that's you new name pup. I mean Alex." Romeo sighed. "Alright you guys play with Alex as I go get some thing for them." I told them as I stood up then teleported.

I went into the store an bought, a water and food dish, big dog bed with a blanked, a few toys, dog food, dog treats, a dog brush, a collar, and a dog leash. I bought the items then teleported back to the guild hall. "Alright I'm back." I huffed.

I put the things down and went over to the pup. "Come here Alex." I called and they came right over. I then put the collar on around the pups neck after making few adjustments to fit around its neck.

The pup loved to play around and had its way of brighting the place up. It almost had that feeling it did when I was apart of the guild back then. Asuka, Bisca and Alzak's daughter loved the little pup and I often watched the young girl play with the puppy.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Time Skip~April

(Lucy's POV)

"Ugh I knew that they were just wait till the snow was gone." I groaned. "Well yeah they can't stand the cold that comes with winter. So its not that surprising." Ryker sighed. "Not my point its right after winter causing the fight this time to get really messy. And now we are all covered in mud." I muttered.

"I agreed with Luciella for this one. I like getting all muddy once and awhile but this mud is mixed with blood both our and theirs." Silver huffed. "I'm taking a shower then we are calling Igneel to tell him that we have completed the mission." I huffed.

That's exactly what happened we got off all the mud and blood then changed into a different pair of clothing then called Igneel.

"Uncle Igneel! We completed our mission… and got very in the process we would have called sooner but we had to wash off first." I told him. "Good job you 4. It seems that they've increase attacks in the last few days we have to keep an eye out to make sure this doesn't mean something big." he replied.

"Yes we noticed that. Could it just be compensation? It was just winter here in Earthland and they didn't attack at all during that time." Ryker asked waring only a towel. "It could be… but we should still keep an eye out to see if anything strange happens. Also Ryker get some clothes on." Igneel huffed. "I will! I will!" Ryker huffed.

I looked at Ryker seeing the large scar that was on him that started the middle of his chest to his side. He just gave me a smile and went up stairs to get some clothes on. "Luciella. I'll call again if their is anymore readings." Igneel told me. "Alright Uncle talk to you again." I sighed.

"Good-bye." he told us. "Bye." I replied before cutting off the call. I went over to the couch and fell onto it as we waited for Ryker to finish getting change. "Are you alright Luciella?" Bolt asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I don't know but I just have this weird feeling about today." I sighed.

"Don't worry to much about it. I'm sure it will past. I just thought you where upset when you saw Ryker's scar." Bolt told me. "No… I now of the scar… I have some as well you know. But i'll admit it made me think of something." I sighed.

"As what was that my Queen?" Silver asked right before Ryker came down stairs. "Come on lets go to the guild and see what's going on over there." Ryker sighed.

"Yeah! I want to see how Alex is doing so I was going to go to the guild hall anyways." I huffed. "Too bad Mia and Axel won't be back for another few months." Silver sighed. "Well they agreed to the training." Bolt sighed. "That is true. They will help them increase their ability of there magic. They were lucky that they accepted to be able to train with them." Ryker replied.

We then headed over to the guild hall talking about the few odd things but eventually we to the guild hall. "Do you want to do the honers today Bolt?" Ryker asked. "Yes!" Bolt exclaimed and walked over the the door and kicked it in. "Hey guys! We're back!" Bolt exclaimed.

"H-hey! Who are all these people?" Silver asked. Alex then suddenly came running over to me and jumped into my arms. "Good to see that you've returned. You weren't gone to long this time." Kinana greeted us.

"I-is that Lucy?!" a familiar voice exclaimed I moved back slightly. "Lu-chan! I'm sorry!" another familiar voice cried. Many of these people that appeared in the guild today was getting nosy. "Wait! That's not-" Master exclaimed. "Oh no." Romeo groaned.

The people began to rush over towards me. I moved back and started to breath heavily. They suddenly all started to come towards me. In a state of panic with one arm slicing the ground infant of me it erupted in flames.

"W-what?" a familiar voice gasped. I turned around and began to run I ran towards the cliff and jumped off. My wing appeared on my back and I shot up into the sky and started to fly away holding on tight to Alex who I put safely in my shirt and made sure that they didn't fall out.

(No One's POV)

They stood their in confusion of what just happened. "You idiots! She hates people coming at her like that!" Ryker hissed.

"Especially people she doesn't now… well actually people in general. You never go towards her like that ever or you could die." Silver huffed.

"Your lucky it was just flames at the feet! And not at you, she knew that you were not enemies in time. Lucky." Bolt sighed.

"That's what I was trying to tell you aside from the fact that's not Lucy. That's Luciella... if you looked at her long enough you would have realized that." Macco sighed. "Yeah. Lucy's also dead you idiots. Sigh… now I have to case after Luciella to help explain things." Ryker groaned.

Ryker had dragon wings appear on his back as he took of in the sky in the same direction that Luciella went in. Bolt and Silver where left standing there. "Hey Romeo since those two are gone could you please tell me who are these people?" Silver sighed.

"Oh yeah you guys did join after that happened. These guys are the member of Fairy Tail that disappeared 7 years ago." Romeo answered. "Hey Silver do you think Luciella will be alright?" Jet asked. "Yeah sooner or later… but she won't likely want these guys near here for long times for a while though." Silver sighed. "But couldn't you guys have told them such information before we got back. You know that she has problems with people." Bolt sighed.

"Why is that anyways?" Bisca asked. "Long time ago some people she trust deeply betrayed her very badly and she has trust problems with people now. Then also you know how we go on missions with large amounts of enemies. That fact doesn't help much either." Silver sighed.

"So how long will it take this time?" Romeo asked. "Till Ryker catches her then after that it will be a few minutes. Luciella only trust Ryker enough to not attack him unprovoked. Me and Bolt my be their friends and-" Silver was cut of. "Self proclaimed." Jet coughed. "Body guards. She's really closed off to us in comparison to her and Ryker." Silver finished sending Jet a glare.

(Luciella's POV)

"Lu! I found you." Ryker exclaimed flying right next to me. "Ryker it's them... They died 7 years ago in Earthland time. I know it's been years but to see them like that again... It brings back bad memories." I sobbed.

"It's alright. But we have Sliver and Bolt covering for you so we better head back." Ryker told me. "Yeah... But don't leave me alone with them please." I muttered. We returned to the guild hall I was very uneasy keeping my distance from them as with them here it was even more painful than what it was when I first came back.

"Luciella. I think you have the right to show and tell them what happened." Master told me. "Fine. Follow me and don't get close to me or someone is losing a hand!" I growled. "Ryker go with her to make sure she doesn't killed them." Master told him. "Good idea." He agreed.

Ryker was at my side as I took them to the grave they made for Lucy. "This is Lucy's grave. I met her on a mission to destroy a dark guild that was capturing it's members. I got captured and met her there, I then began destroying the dark guild and in a momment of weakness I had my back turned and she died saving me taking the attack instead." I told them.

I heard a few cries but this one that I heard was what set me off. "Luce I'm sorry." Natsu cried. I raced over to him and grabbed him by his jacket.

"You have no right to say that now!" I growled. "Natsu!" They exclaimed but Ryker stopped them.

"How long did it take for you to realize that she was gone? I heard from her all the things you did to her! Ignoring her for months! Kicking her off your team for being to weak?! Throwing things and magic at her! You never even realized that she almost died while she was in the guild slamander! If this girl name Lisana wasn't worried about her and found her, she would have died from blood loss!

She was physically scared after fighting large amounts of demons! You did nothing! Nothing to help her! The same goes for pretty much all of you! There are people here that were kind to her appearently which she wanted me to tell you thank you for everything that you did for her. But you more then anyone has no right!

You killed her on the inside you ass hole! Honestly you don't desurve the fact I'm not killing you right now! For what the guild did to her she deserves revenge for what you did to her! But she told me that it was alright and she deserved it! If I wasn't who I was I would fucking kill you!" I growled.

"What about the others of the guild? Why don't they receive such anger from you?" He asked. "They unlike you they had a few years to repent and make up for what they did to her! They went through some pretty bad times and they still had to make it up to her before I deemed them forgiven for what they did. You it was pretty much just yesterday." I hissed.

"I really want to kill you. Knowing the pain you put the poor girl through. But... The satisfaction of death is to good for you. So I will allow you to feel the pain of what you did to her." I growled before dropping him to the ground. I turned away from him.

"All the time you lost. You never thought such pain would come out of it did you." I huffed as I walked away Ryker followed after me.

"You did what?!" Master exclaimed. "Yeah she just went at him! She didn't break anything considering how angered she was though." Ryker sighed. "You just had to do that didn't you." He sighed.

"Yes. I've forgiven you guys but not them. And he did the worst to her so he deserved it and more." I replied petting Alex who was on the counter. "This is just off to a great start you know. I was hoping the meeting between you and the others would go a lot smoother." Master muttered.

"You shouldn't have expected so much then." Ryker told him. "I wasn't expecting that. Jeez Luciella what away to introduce yourself to them." Master sighed.

"Some times I forget that you guys are the top wizard saints. You don't really act like it." Master told us. "I guess that's good. It probably make it easier for you guys to approach us then right?" I sighed. "Yeah it does. Your titles are a little intimidating." he agreed.

"Wait you two are wizard saints?!" Wendy exclaimed. "Yep." Ryker replied. "Your even the top wizard saints at that." Juvia restated what master said. "Yes they are." Silver answered.

"Who's the top one then?" Levi asked. "That's Luciella. But only because she beat me in a game to decide who the top. We're so evenly matched we had to decide who was stronger." Ryker explained.

"Well then I want to fight you." Natsu exclaimed. "Are you stupid?! She could kill you!" Bolt exclaimed. "Well I want to fight her." he stated.

"Well she doesn't." Silver told him as I got a drink from Kinana. "Well I don't care!" He growled jumping at me. I put up one hand and sent a blast of energy that sent him flying back into the wall.

"Hey don't destroy the place!" Master growled at me. "I'm not trying to. I just sent him back into the wall that's all." I sighed crossing my legs. "What was that for?!" Erza exclaimed. "I only protected myself in self defence. Besides I nearly used any of my power. I just sent him back to keep him away from me." I answered.

"You didn't have to attack that hard though." Gary told me. "I'm not going to fight any of you. You are all weak at the moment. Maybe if you're back to normal strength maybe just maybe we'll have a real fight but not now." I huffed.

"Master we're going off. Call us if you need me anytime soon alright." I sighed. "Oh are we actually doing that?" Ryker asked. "I think so." Silver muttered. "Yes. That will give me time to work then." Bolt muttered.

"Fine. I can't believe your leaving so soon but have a good time." he told us. "Yes we will. See you later." I sighed as I left the guild. Going far enough from the guild I opened up a portal and we climbed through.

"It's rare to see you back. Whats going on?" Igneel asked. "They are alive uncle Igneel. They just showed up at the guild like nothing happened. They haven't aged at all since then." I told him.

"What? Then our children are alive!" Grandeeney gasped. "Yeah." Ryker answered. "So the metal head lived." Metalicana muttered. "Yes they all did. It's hard to believe after we believed they've died so long ago but they did." I told them.

"How are you doing?" Grandeeney asked. "I'm okay. They all came at me since they though they saw my human form. But I ran off because of it. Then uncle Ingeel's son he had to decency to be all hurt about finding out about my 'passing' so I got really mad and went off at him about it. Then he tried to fight me after finding out I was given top rank of the wizard saints. We then left." I told them.

"That kid can be so dense sometimes." Igneel muttered. "Yeah just a little. So what are we going to do Lu?" Ryker asked. "We're staying here for a while. I haven't been home for a while and we need to run our kingdom. So we'll stay here till the guild needs us." I told him.

"You really don't want to face them do you?" Bolt asked. "Yeah I think that tis implied. They may have gone through many years of training in that one dimension but… she thought they were dead. Seeing them alive and still the age they where when they left I'm sure its hard for my queen." Silver muttered as she changed into her normal godly form.

"Yes. It's hard to go an see them. I got over some things. But seeing them like that brings back old memories. I want to stay at home for a while." I muttered as I changed into my normal godly form as well.

Bolt and Ryker also changed back into their normal forms since we are going to stay here for a while its no point to waste any magic energy for no reason. We went our separate ways from their and did our own thing.

 _It's good to be home._ I muttered lying in my bath tub. I looked at the scar the was one my wrist. _I can't believe that they are alive. What am I going to do now? I really don't want to be around them. It's too painful. But I can't jump out and leave the others. Ugh… Why did they have to come back. Things were just fine without them._ I muttered putting my head underwater.

 _I'm happy that some of them are alright since they were nice to me. It's such a bittersweet feeling. Sigh… I can't give into my pain. I'm a Queen of the_ _deities, ruler of this world of gods. I'm also the God that is to represent light, stars, and celestial bodies I can't give into such darkness no matter how much I wish I could. I'll just have to avoid them and if they get to close to me... I'll just be careful._ I muttered.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Luciella's POV)

I was sitting on the throne like another day doing my normal duties that I have to perform when I suddenly get a call. _What? Why is someone calling me now?_ I muttered as I answered putting a spell over the call to hid my true appearance.

"Luciella. Could you and your team come back to the guild?" Master asked. "I guess Master." I sighed. "Oh I'm not master any more. I gave the position back to Makarov, I mean Master. Call me Macco." he told me. "Alright. I'll get the other's and-" I was cut off by a sudden explosion.

"What was that?" Macco asked.

"Oh no! That's not good!" I exclaimed.

"My lady! We need to get you to safety!" one of the guards exclaimed racing into the throne room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm unsure but I don't think well be able to make it till a lot later." I exclaimed hanging up.

The guards took me to the weapon room to meet with Ryker, Sliver, and Bolt.

"Do you now what's going on Ryker?" I asked.

"No but we should prepare to fight for our home and kingdom." Ryker replied.

"No you two should stay here safe." Sliver exclaimed.

"Silver is right. We can not loss you two now." Bolt told us.

"We are not leaving our kingdom to fight by themselves." I exclaimed. I changed into my armour, summoning a blade into my hand. Ryker change into some armour but I'm sure that he may change into his dragon king form when in battle.

We raced out to the location of the explosion. Both gods and dragons were their in lines. Me and Ryker pushed our way to the front to see what's there.

"Haha! So these are the two that took their place on the throne this battle will be easy as you two don't have their experience or strength." A odd voice laughed.

I realized who it was right away. "Infir! Everyone get back!" I yelled putting up a magic shield that blocked a large ball of dark magic.

"We may not have the same amount of experience as our parents did but that doesn't mean we are not as strong. Neither are you Infir! Your seal has yet to break." Ryker growled.

"Maybe Dragon king but that doesn't mean that me and my forces won't be able to at least weaken your's before it does." Infir replied.

As if on silent command the two armies began to clash. "Lu! Move." Ryker exclaimed pushing me to the ground.

"Thanks Ryker." I thanked him. Infir was above us. I grabbed Ryker and teleported as away.

Infir was quick and found us almost immediately. I brought my blade up to block his attack it did was he was strong and I lost my blade getting my side clipped in the process.

"Open gate of legendary weapons! Calibern!" I exclaimed to have the blade appear in my hand.

"You have those keys as well." Infir muttered as I slashed him across the chest.

Ryker had changed to his dragon form and slashed Infir with his tail. "Star blast!" I exclaimed hitting Infir in mid air.

"Ugh. I under estimated you two! But you'll see me again really soon." He huffed as he retreated off with his troops.

"Thank god you are okay!" Silver exclaimed. "Yes we are fine but Infir... his seal is breaking faster than we thought. We need to get ready to fight him again and even stronger than before." Ryker replied.

"We need to go back to Earthland, and I think its time to tell our guild master whats really going on. For if we are right about this Infir's seal will brake in not 10 to 20 years like we thought but a few days to 3 years in Earthland time." I told them.

"Your right Lu. If we don't things can become even worse then we originally planned." Ryker agreed.

"Yes my lady we will follow you till the end of our days." Silver told me.

"Yeah don't you worry your godly head over a thing me and Silver will make sure to protect you too till we die." Bolt replied.

"Alright." I sighed changing my clothing an appearance which the three of them followed suit.

"Take us to the location of where Makarov the current master of the Fairy Tail guild is." I chanted before the portal opened.

"Let us be off then."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Luciella's POV)

We exit the portal and recognize the location right away. "This is Crocus why are we in Crocus?" Bolt asked.

"Hey look down there! It's Luciella and Ryker!" someone exclaimed. "Damn it." Ryker hissed we began to run quickly pulling hoods over our heads to hid from the crowds of people. Even for Crocus this was a lot of people. I looked around and actually quickly realized why we are here.

"It's the GMGs that's why we get sent here. Ryker would you be able to follow Makarov's scent?" I asked.

"No. I don't known him well enough to have his sent memorized besides with this many humans here it'd be nearly impossible even for me." he replied.

"Alright then lets us this spell." I sighed.

"Lead me to Makarov." I cast as a small light appeared and I began to follow it with the others following close behind me. It lead us to the arena.

"Hold it you're not allowed in."

"Why not? We are apart of a guild."

"What guild?"

"Fairy Tail." Ryker replied showing his mark and we all did the same.

"Fine go in." they sighed.

I continued to follow the light which lead me to a balcony. I got rid of the spell and walked leaning against the wall.

"Hey this is our guilds spot find somewhere else." a guild mate huffed.

"That's a little rude, I know we're late but this level of rudeness is uncalled for." Bolt sighed crossing his arms.

"Wait Bolt? That means…" they trailed off I took off my hood.

"Hey." I yawned.

"Where have you guys been?"

"What took you so long to get here?"

"We've been back home. What took us so long was our home was attacked and we need to protect it. It took us that long to be able to get here after what happened back home." Ryker sighed.

"Wow! I should have expected as much that you two are the ones these guy were talking about when they mentioned two extremely strong people with two strong followers." someone exclaimed. I looked around and saw them.

"Oh hey Cousin whats up. Actually how'd you get here?" I asked looking at Mavis.

"It wasn't that hard, it's nice to see you though." Mavis told me.

"You as well Mavis." Ryker agreed.

"Wait cousin's? How old are you two?"

"Never ask a lady her age." Silver huffed after hitting the guy that asked.

"Hey wait who is that?" I muttered looking at the one group which was filled with guild members. I could tell Makarov tense up.

"Hey isn't that…"

"Yeah it is." I muttered in agreement to Ryker's comment.

"Please do-"

"Hey calm down dude you'll cause a scene." Bolt sighed.

"Yeah you do not need to worry." Silver agreed.

"How do you think they been able to hide out so long." Ryker sighed.

"Actually aside from getting called we have a second reason for being here. There is an extremely important thing we need to talk to you two in private about." I sighed.

"I see we can discuss it tonight then." he replied.

Time skip ~ (Night time)

We were in the loud and currently noise hotel filled with Fairy's drinking them selves under the table. I was upstairs with Makarov, Mavis, Ryker with Silver, Bolt, Mia, and Axel outside the door as a guards.

"Why have you asked to meet with us?" Mavis asked.

"Hold on Mavis we are waiting for one more person." I sighed.

"Sorry it took so long." Jellal sighed entering the room.

"Do you have it so Melody and Ultear can hear the conversation?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

I them cast a spell to allow Jellal, Melody, and Ultear to hear and see mavis temperately.

"Mavis they can see and hear you at the moments time so now that everything's ready I have to catch Makarov up to speed." I sighed.

"Let's start with the fact that me and Ryker are not Earthlander's."

"Then what are you?"

"I am a goddess the goddess of Stars, Heavenly bodies, and Light. Also the queen of the deities in mine and Ryker's realm."

"Me I'm the true dragon king Ryecine the dark dragon. Of course king of the dragons, me and Luciella are extremely old before the time history has been recoded."

"Mavis is and extremely distant relative that was from the one mortal child my grandparents had, sometime when we where young a fallen god now demon turned against all royal and everything. Their name is Infir. He killed every royal but our parents and they fought Infir. They were unable to kill him but was able to seal him however our parents were gravely injured and knew Infir would return one day and we would be the only chance to stop him.

"To protect us we were place under a spell one that stole or memories and sealed our powers. In different locations the four of us where sealed and frozen in time for many years giving our parents brother a task. The task of which being his family one day when the seal begins to weaken is to free us from the spell. Mavis was the one that did that.

"For many years after we awoke we lived along side Earthlander's with the appearance of Earthlander's. Till we were called back home to our realm."

"So then who are you really?"

"Oh Ryker is my name from when I was a human but it doesn't matter much as I was a human in Earthland, 50 years in Earthland time."

"Yeah for me it was really weird coming back seeing how old you got you you were a youngling when it all happened and then you are about my age."

"What about you Luciella?"

"Well in truth you happened to have known me before everything happened." she sighed moving her sleeve enough to show the scar she received years ago.

"So you really are Lucy. Thank goodness your alright child. But why fake your death, you've hurt many of your nakama."

"Not true, Ryker and Mavis are my blood nakama along with Silver, Bolt, and multiple others from my realm. Considering past events I wouldn't consider too many in earthling my nakama anymore." I sighed pushing her sleeve back.

"That's not the point."

"Sigh… It was needed to be able to use my keys with out being called a bloody murder. Besides in reality Lucy did die. I'm Luciella… Lucy was my cover till it was time for my return."

"Know their was a point to all this what was it Luciella, I know you wouldn't have asked for us if it wasn't important." Melody coughed.

"Right. Luciella you better explain." Ryker told me I sent him a clear knowing exactly why he said that. I ran my hand through my hand as I let out a sigh.

"Right. No sense holding it back. Infir attack me and Ryker in our realm. For him to be able to make any move like this it means the seal is breaking even faster than we expected it too." I told them.

"We originally expected Infir's seal to break in about 20 years from now. However it appears that his subordinates have done more damage then expected to the seal. Meaning it's like that the seal can back at any moment."

"The reason me and Ryker came back to Earthland, was to get help from strong trusted mages and trusted guilds that would be able to help."

"Why do you need them to be trusted?"

"Their is two reasons for that one. One in a war you'd rather have trusted allies on your side then not. Two Luciella and I have special forms we trained in another realm for 10 years to be able to use. These forms are able gain power from allies trust that are under that type of form along with the fact the we have an opposite element form that is just as powerful as our normal one."

"These Forms are the only this able to stand up to Infir that become the king of Demons, adding to his oddly powers he is very powerful. Sadly due to the fact we need to protect our home from Infir's attack the element of surprise is no longer on our side."

"So you need the guild help?"

"Yes this is the reason guild were formed in the first place, along with the reason that humans are able to use magic." Ryker sighed I hit him in the back of the head.

"Infir is a big as threat to humans as it is to us. The reason we told you was to inform of coming threat's and request help. From here on out me and Ryker will be looking of others that could be of aid to us. You can still call on us for help though." I sighed.

"Are you going to tell anyone the truth?" Master asked me.

"I'd prefer not… sigh… but since your appealing to my nicer side-" I paused and snapped my fingers.

"Choose a few people that you now I like more and call them up here." I sighed.

"Why are you doing that?"

"It's all for the End goal… the one which we don't die from frighting Infir."

"You didn't tell us that." Jellal exclaimed.

"You didn't tell them that Lu? I guess that makes sense you did say anything to Makarov. But you know if you don't tell him the risks it is not that fair."

"It's better for you human's not to worry about us. Especially in a fight when you are fighting for your life." I replied.

I heard footsteps approach and l looked in that direction to see, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, the exceeds, Lisanna, and Romeo walk in.

"Alright fine." I sighed snapping my fingers again as soon as the door was closed.

"Of course you choose them."

"Master will be explaining somethings to you later in private but first I have confession I have to make." I told them sending a glare at Master. I snapped my fingers and turned in to my human form.

"What is this a sick joke to punish us."

"What?! Jeez great to see that you cared so much about my fake death. But news flash it was faked." I huffed.

"What?!" Lisanna gasped.

"I faked my death though in reality the Lucy one once knew is not coming back but I'm not dead." I reiterated.

"Lu-" Gajeel cut Juvia off.

"How do we now it's not a trick?" Gajeel asked.

"Sigh… you guys are making this more taking than it needs to be."

"Well it is because you faked your death." Ultear sighed.

"I don't need your sassy Ul!" I snapped.

"Its not a trick cause how else would I have this one scar, that I got from when I fought a horde of demons years ago." I replied.

"Lucesh!" Happy exclaimed flying into my chest I patted Happy's head in reply.

"I can't believe your actually alive!" Lisana exclaimed grasping one hand.

"Lucy, Juvia's happy you are alright."

"Lucy! You scared me so much!" Wendy cried, hugging my legs.

"Yeah sorry for that." I sighed rubbing the back of my head.

"I didn't think you'd have it in you to do something like that Bunny girl." I looked at Gajeel in disappointment.

"Bunny girl? How did you get that name?" Ryker remarked.

"Shut up Ryker I don't need your judgment on this." I hissed in reply.

"Wait they didn't realize?" Romeo asked.

"They haven't been with us as much as you have Romeo." Ryker chuckled.

"Well to give them credit besides our followers, none of the other guild members know." I replied with a smirk.

"You should be ashamed for making Wendy cry." Carla scolded me, I looked over to Carla.

"Now that is no way you should be speaking to a Goddess nor a Queen." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Wait what?!"

"Come on your joking right. There's no way your actually goddess." Patherlilly exclaimed.

"Just to mention your also in the presence of a true flesh and blood Dragon king." Ryker sighed.

"Okay that is way too hard to believe."

I put Happy down and look at Ryker to see if he was thinking the same thing he was and gave me a nodded in agreement. With a flash of light that covered us we changed to our true forms (Ryker however in his human like version of his true form).

"Now you believe us? Now only one this you tell no one about what you've seen and heard along with what you are about to here it is top secret information that master so kindly granted you access to hear. But you must keep this secret to everyone all you must do is train and encourage others to train as well." Ryker told them before we changed back to prevent Infir from finding us.

Let's just say it was a very long night.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Time skip ~ (A few days later after the GMG's and dragon attack)

I looked at the Sabertooth in front of me that held out her gold keys the remain few I need for my collection.

"Are you sure you want me to have them?" I asked looking at her skeptical.

"Yes." she replied.

"I can't take them unless I give you something in return… how about I train you in magic that few learn." I sighed.

"Wait what?"

"I'm going to train you to be able to use God slayer magic namely celestial since you'd be able to use it. I cannot let you go with out a good way to protect yourself after taking your gold keys." I told her.

"I couldn't-"

"It's a once in a life time offer Yukino, you should take it." the white dragon slayer told his friend.

"But master." Yukino exclaimed.

"Call me Sting Yukino it's weird having you call me that." Sting muttered.

"This key will open a portal to take you to were ever I am, as long as it a situation that would not cause problems." I told her giving her the key. "Hopefully accept it will be exciting to train my own slayer." I added as I left with the three new keys.

…

"You know doing that was quiet stupid, yet something that prevent many lives to be lost." I sighed as I sat on the windowsill looking at the old women in the chair.

"My life only counted to go back so little."

"Maybe Ul but it was something a friend took notice in. They liked your guts you new the price of that spell but used it anyways. They want me to formally give you a once in a life time chance and its only going to offered to you at this moment." I sighed.

"Well I have nothing to lose so why don't you tell me." she sighed.

"The Goddess of time Era has asked me to invite you to become her apprentice, a demigod lets say."

"What would a goddess have need of a old women like me. I won't live for too much longer."

"Maybe as a mortal but if you agree. You will be reborn as a demigod and train and learn under Era." I pause.

"But with this you have to follow Era's order's, you gain the powers of a demigod though you lose your general freedom, depending on how nice she is to ya' but your pretty much an immortal though." I sighed.

"Era's offer is only valid till this moment. You want to redeem your self and do what right, and make sure your choice was the right one to make… or wait till you die from your choice?" I asked.

I sat there for a few minutes then began to move.

"Wait! Don't go! I agree. I'll take Era's offer!" Ul exclaimed.

"Okay…" I sighed I made a portal inside Ul's house.

"Your new life awaits." I told her and watched as she entered into the portal which closed behind her.

 _I hope everything will be ready before Infir comes. All we can do is hope._ I sighed opening another portal to my home on Earthland then entered the portal having it close behind me.

"Welcome back m'lady. You must be tired I'll get you a drink." Silver greeted me I nodded in reply.

"So what's wrong? You're never like this unless somethings wrong."

"Umm… Ultear has disappeared."

"I now of that, it's been handle... rather there was a special case."

"Also this person has appeared asking for you."

"Ah so she decided to take me up on my offer then as well."

"It also seems Ryker may have a crush on your Friend Lisana."

"Okay that one was unexpected. Oh well I'll let Ryker deal with it himself he's a big boy."

"He says you also have to get to the guild as something odd is going on."

"Okay… tell Yukino to come in a relax as I take care of this I'll be finished soon and be back soon."

…

I get to the guild and feel this dark energy over the place.

"Look whose come miss too good for everyone!" Someone exclaimed. More people have come to the guild in the last while since I've been here. The guild member were all attacking me.

"Okay that is enough!" I growled slashing the air with my arm sending a powerful gust of energy which sent nearly everyone to the back wall.

"You want to go! Team Natsu will show you not to mess with us you outsider!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You were never one of us! You are just a replacement." Erza exclaimed.

"We will teach you for what you did!"

"Find humans come at me if you must." I growled.

Erza lunged at me with in her heavens wheel armour sending blades at me over and over. I moved out of the way for each and during her attack Natsu began to use his magic.

"You've sure improved your technique over these few years fighting as a team but even as a team sometimes it's still not enough." I replied. Natsu sent his fire dragons roar at me which I ate.

"Don't think we are done yet!" Gray exclaimed making a cannon which his magic and sent it at me at the same time Natsu jumped for me. I leaned back to have Natsu take the ice cannon blast.

During that time Erza came down to stab me. I flipped back and put up a barrier in front of her blade before it hit my hand.

"Open! Gate of the legend sword! Caliburn!" I exclaimed summoning the blade in my hand.

I began fighting Erza blocking her attack one after another. Gary and Natsu came to jump me but Loki and Virgo appeared and forced them back.

"You alright princess?" They both asked.

"Wait why are you fighting Erza!" Loki exclaimed.

"Something wrong here. I'm sure it has them under it's control. It's feeding off negative emotions, when I provoked them I noticed the energy around them got stronger. Plus though I've had my problems with them and really don't like them at all. I know for certain they're not one's to do such things like this for such small reasons." I replied though I hated to stop myself from roughing them up more I'm not a smart idea.

"It's some much like it was over 7 years ago." Loki sighed.

"None the less we need to stop them from attacking its just makes this dark energy larger. We need to knock them out so pull out all the stops and go in." I told them.

"Capricorn! Aries!" I called summoning them.

"Help Loki and Virgo in knocking Gray and Natsu out." I told them.

Eventually we finally knock the three of them.

"Thanks you guys." I thanked them before sending them back.

"Luciella! Something's wrong you feel this energy right?"

"Yeah I noticed… wait I recognize this energy! Damn why didn't I realize it right away!"

"What is it!"

"This is the same energy… when Loki it was just like that time over 7 years ago I brushed it off but he's right. I remember this energy. I could feel it last time as well I didn't notice it back then but it feels like it was then… and this energy I'm feeling is Infir's Magic this is how his seal father than we through he's be using negative energy of Earthlands."

"That means we have to disperse the magic."

"Your right. Together we can disperse it but it still might take a large bite out of our magic energy." I told him grabbing his hand. We put nearly everything we had to disperse the dark energy magic that was around and was holding the guild and others, but we also put a some protection around them from his negative energy.

"Ugh that took a lot out of me."

"Well yeah we haven't used that much magic power is sometime and this was no easy feet." I replied.

"What happened?" a few people asked.

"We just prevented a disaster from happening faster that all." Ryker replied a little mad.

"Ryker they can't help it they are susceptible to Infir's magic unlike us and our kinds' back home." I replied.

"We should get home I have an important thing to take care of." I sighed trying to take a step but tripped and fell. But Ryker caught me before I hit the ground.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied before my leg went limp.

"That spell took a lot more out of you than you'd like to admit," he sighed. He then suddenly picked me up all bridal style.

"You're in no condition to be walking. I'm carrying you home." he told me it did cause me to blush as he was so consumed for me.

"Aww Ryker you do care 'bout me." I purred putting my head on his chest noticing the blush on his face too.

"Of course I do stupid and not matter what I'll always be there for you even if everyone else turns on you." he told me.

"Yeah I know that dummy. But it's the same for you." I told him as I leaned into him.

"Hey that doesn't mean you can sleep on me!" Ryker hissed.

"Jerk." I huffed.

What we didn't realize was that the whole guild saw this moment and took it for something else entirely.

"Hi ho, Silver!"

"Shut up or you're crawling home." Ryker told me.

"Fine." I replied.

Being this low on magic energy after so long have such a large amount was so wired that I was not thinking straight, it was almost as if I was drunk. Ryker on the other hand got the least affected as since I was the goddess of light my powers were more effective and prominent in the spell.

…

Ryker took me home and what we didn't realize someone else was there waiting for us.

"Ah sorry Yukino! We got held up but I'm glad to know your answer. Your training will begin early tomorrow." I apologized before she left. I fell face first into a seat, I was way too tired to walk at the moment let alone stand.

 _I hate being this low on magic after so long, I can't think straight or stand for that matter._ I moaned. I pulled myself up onto the chair to face Ryker.

"So why did you decided to take them as your slayer?"

"We need as many powerful allies as possible… also she gave me the last two gold keys I didn't have."

"Jeez you're such a softie sometimes."

"Whatever. But you'll thank me for this when this is all over."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Time skip ~ (Earthland time) 3 months later

It's been some time since I was last at the Guildhall I've been so busy training Yukino back home I forgot about going and checking up on them entirely. She has been progressing quite well for a normal Earthlander I'll give her that.

As I watched Yukino partake in the training course I put together my lacrima went off.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry but I have to take you away from your new student and get back here. I'm going to need your help to take care of this right now!" Ryker exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This dark guild's attacking, the guild fully made up of Zeref's demon's and there, trying to activate Face!" Ryker told me.

"What?! We can't let that happened otherwise-! I'll be over right away!" I replied.

"Yukino! We're cutting training short at the moment as something big's happening over in Earthland and we must leave now." I exclaimed snapping my fingers teleporting her over to me.

I open a portal to earthland and walk through it with Yukino close behind. I stood in the creator that used to be the guild hall. "Yukino I'm going to send you to your guild mates as they may need your help," I told her.

"What about training?" she asked.

"It will continue after this problem is taken care off," I replied before teleporting her over with her guild mates.

 _Time for me to meet with mine._ I sighed snapping my fingers.

"So can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?!" I growled with my arms crossed.

"Luciella!" they exclaimed they obviously weren't doing too well.

"Where's Ryker?" I asked they pointed me over to Ryker who was lying on the ground.

"He's dead." a guild member told me I looked over his face them swiftly kicked him the side.

"Get up!" I growled.

"Agh!" Ryker groaned.

"What?" they gasped.

"We've got work to do stupid so stop lying down on the job." I huffed.

"Let the injured man lie there and die." someone exclaimed.

"Come come now you don't really think he'd die from such a wound did you… sure he's in a lot of pain but definitely not going to die from that!" I laughed.

"Don't under estimate these demons." Bolt groaned.

"Yes, they are about the strength of true demons." Silver agreed. She holding her side.

"Ah… so I can finally enjoy a fight I'm not holding so much back after so long." I smirked. I began removing some jewellery to have it disappear in my hand. I step forward rolling my shoulders.

"Don't do it! They are way too strong! They took down Ryker."

"Yeah when he wasn't using all of or even half of his power." I sighed and with a flick of my wrist made a healing barrier around them.

"I'm disappointed in you though. What happened to the Fairytail I know that looked at danger head on and fought with all they had, against all odds and somehow won in any fight?" I huffed.

"Go take care of her!" someone exclaimed and large amounts of people came at me. In a blink of an eye, they were all on the ground unable to move though still alive.

"So boring not even a challenge." I yawned.

"Ragh!" The demon yelled as it raced towards me. I looked at them with out moving my head and held there hand back from grabbing me by the throat.

"You know I'm not in the mood for games since you are stupid enough to attempt to activate face. So get out of my way!" I growled as they were sent flying back.

"Who do you think you are to throw me aside like that!" they growled and came at me again.

"I would suggest you not to try that again demon. Attacking her highness with such attacks are demeaning to her." Silver sighed with a blade pointed at the demon's face.

"You are done playing pretend now your majesties?" Bolt asked.

"For the most part yes," I replied.

"I agree, this is not something to take lightly anymore." Ryker agreed.

"That doesn't mean you can transform into that form Bolt not till we tell you. We still must play pretend for a touch longer... just till he come's." I told him.

"Just who are you?" the demon hissed, which was directed at me.

"Don't speak to my queen in such tone demon! Show some respect for one such as yourself to be in such a holy presence as her's." Silver remarked.

"Silver." I huffed.

"I will take care of this demon you 3 continue on." Silver told us.

"Alright. Have fun Silver, don't kill our guild mates." Bolt sighed.

"Of course not. Don't compare me you." Silver sighed.

"That was uncalled for." Bolt snapped.

"Bolt lets go we have no time to waste!" Ryker hissed.

"Right sorry, my league!" Bolt exclaimed.

"We are coming too!" Mira exclaimed with Wendy, Lisanna exclaimed.

"Fine. But you better keep up. We cannot let them activate face." I replied.

"So what was all that royalty stuff about?" Mira asked. "It's true, but it's not of any concern for you. All that matters is that we ensure face does not activate.

Eventually, we got to the location of another demon that was in a lab, Mira and Liana was taking care of them so we continued on. Bolt eventually went to take care of a demon and it was just me Ryker and Wendy (along with Carla).

Face was then activated and the pillars came up from the ground and that's when Wendy left with Carla to take down some of the pillars.

"Ryker lets get the to top. Things are getting interesting. I'll have the others take care of the face problem for there." I sighed.

"Alright then. I'm ready so let's go." Ryker told me, transformed into his true form.

"Good." I sighed. I transformed to my goddess form and teleported us to the top, which happened to be the main room.

"Now it looks like others have come and joined us." a voice exclaimed.

"What do you expect demon. You caused this much trouble and are about to cause even more if your actions are not stopped." Ryker huffed.

"Yes did you not think your actions wouldn't have repercussions just because your a demon? To add to the fact you are doing this at the worst possible time in history to do this I unbelievable!" I added, Caliburn in my hand.

"It appears you may actually have a chance. But it doesn't mean you'll be able to deactivate face." the demon laughed.

"I would say more than a chance. You have no idea who you're dealing with demon." Ryker laughed. With that, I snapped my figures and above us a large portal open.

"Lords and Lady's of our courts it is time for some work! Do not let face activate! Destroy all those pillar's immediately!" I exclaimed. That's when the dragon slayer dragons came out of the portal along with, Celestial, River, Embera, Sky, and Era went off to take care of face. I then closed the portal.

"Now that is taken care of we can take care of you without a problem," Ryker smirked.

"Hey! This is our fight! Don't cut in!"

"You're a real idiot. With him, you'll need all the help you can get. Especially since you're in such poor condition. Though this may be overkill. What's going on is serious. We can not allow the demon the use face... other wise everything will be lost." I replied to Natsu's comment.

Ryker then raced forward with his right dragon claw out to slash the demon. The demon jumped out of the way and that's when Natsu and Gray sent magic at him. While he was taking care of that I raced forward and came up from behind him. I slashed him across the back with Caliburn.

The demon turned around and lunged for me. I looked at Ryker and he looked back understanding what I wanted. He sent a blast of dark energy behind the demon. When the demon was about to hit me I teleported behind him and in front of Ryker's blast.

With Caliburn covered in a magic reflecting barrier, I slashed Ryker's blast at the demon. The blast sent him into the wall. A dark shadow cast over us as we fought the demon, and a loud roar erupted in the sky.

"Damn." I hissed looking up to see the false Dragon King himself... Acnologia. While I was distracted the demon to his chance and hit me to the ground he was holding my hands down sending Caliburn away from my hand causing it to disappear.

"What are you going to do now?"

"This!" Ryker growled, tackling him off me.

I then summoned Ame-no-nuboko to my hand. I got Ryker off of the demon and let Natsu and Gray fight them as I talked to Ryker.

"You need to take care of Acnologia Ryecine," I told him.

"Alright I'll take care of him, but don't take too long," Ryker told me.

"Don't worry about me, just take care of him." I sighed.

"Okay." He sighed taking flight into the air and transformed into his dragon king from.

As Ryker fought with Acnologia in the air, I fought the demon with Natsu and Gray on the ground. Natsu and Gray were sent back, I could tell they were at their limits.

"Restore," I exclaimed sending energy to the two slightly healing and replenishing their magic energy.

"You better not drop out on me you two. Show me that you're worthy of my help. Prove that you can be called ally's." I told them as I slashed Ame-no-nuboko causing a wave of pillars toward the demon.

"I don't get what you're talking about but there is no way I'm done."

"I have a score to settle with him, so I'm not going down."

"That's what I like to hear." I chuckled.

The fight continued neither backing down. The fight only ended when Zeref appeared and burned a book killing the demon.

"I didn't expect to see one such as you here." he commented, looking at me.

"I couldn't allow face to be activated... especially with it so close. But not like you know what am talking about." I sighed.

"You mean Infir correct?"

"I'm surprised you know of that name it was before even your time Zeref."

"I've been around long enough to find a few things on this name, especially since the curse you put on me."

"I wasn't ruler at that time Zeref if anything it would have been my mother. Even then it was the god of death and the goddess of life that put the curse on you. If you didn't mess with these forces they wouldn't have done as such, a god does not like mortal's messing with their domain of control."

"After what happened how could I not."

"It's not my place to say. I do not play with such things." I replied.

"To think that the Queen of deities and King of Dragons would show themselves after so long."

I was about to jump Zeref when Ryker can crashing through the ground destroying it below. _Damn it! There are people inside._ I hissed. Quickly I teleported everyone out and away from getting crushed. By the time I looked back Zeref was gone. _He isn't the top priority anyway. There are other matters I must attend to first._ I sighed.

I walked to the edge of the floor and jumped, floating down to the ground below. I sent the Ame-no-nuboko and looked at Acnologia.

"I've had enough of this." I huffed I opened a portal. "Shove him in there now," I told Ryker.

"I can end him."

"We'll deal with him later! After this incident, we need to prepare! After this we have no time to deal with Acnologia at the current time, I'm sure it's increased our time by 2." I growled.

Ryker eventually followed my plan and sent Acnologia into the portal, I then closed it behind him.

"Ryker I get why you want to take care of him but you understand that Infir's a larger threat right."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. It's just-"

"I know and I promise one day we will take care of him."

I opened one more large portal, Ryker and I made our way to it but unlike the other's we didn't go through instead we met with Silver and Bolt.

We got Master away from everyone else to be able to tell him what is going to happen now.

"Master... make sure they are ready... After this... I think the battle will be sooner than we thought."

"Of course. Be safe my children."

"It's weird to hear you say that... since you are much younger than we are." Ryker chuckled.

"Be safe yourself Master," I told him before leaving.

We went back to our Earthland home and packet things up.

"What's going on guys?" Mia asked.

"We need to go back home. Mia, we need to get ready... after what happened today the seal's even weaker." I sighed.

"Does that mean he will be coming soon?" Axel asked.

"Yes, Axel. Now help pack up. Will be going home as soon as that is done." Ryker replied.

With everything packet, I opened a portal back home, and with everything and everyone went home.

 _It is time to get ready for the coming battle. Otherwise, Infir will over power us like it did our parents._ I sighed.

* * *

 **Arcin; Alright so you're now all up to date. As you can see (though very quickly) I've set everything up to begin the final parts of this story. But let's have a little fun, shall we? I already have a plan on how this is going to end in the final chapter and battle, I want to see if anyone has figured out or even has an idea on how this is the story going to end, or even what is going to happen. Obviously Infir the guy that the story's been talking about is going to appear, I want to see what you think will happen. Now I won't change the end to fit what you guys think, but maybe if I like the idea you said just enough I'll make alternate endings to the story to fit the snarios. Chapter 30 is going to be the last chapter with a possible epilogue. There will be at least one (max of 2) alternate endings that I'll write to the story. Fan alternates endings I'll choose my favourite four, possible mixing elements of others as well and give credit to those that had the ideas.**

 **Have fun coming up with ideas, try jot notes then I can pick and choose my favourite points, if you can't it's fine.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone, I have a few things to say before getting to the chapter. First I'm planning on finishing this story today originally it was going to be a little longer than what I've done, but I want to end it before I no longer have the chance to... a long with some other reasons preventing me from finishing the story. It was orinially going to be a 30-35 chapter story but I've shortened it to 27 chapter with 3 alt endings of chapter 27. This means the are going to be something things that won't really be explained that occurs in the last few remaining chapters as they would have been originally and I do appologize for this. It has taken me to long to get this chapter done and if I don't do this I'm sure won't finish this story. I know there are a lot of people following and reading the story, so I want to give it a proper ending. I've been extremly busy with school and work, to the point I have no personal life this year and the ending of last year. I'm extremly sorry if things seem rushed or something that occours isn't really explained.**

 **Second to those that follow me as writer, you may or may not know I have an Inkitt and Wattpad accounts under the same name which I have other things posted, why I bring this up is that due to things mention perviously, and also experincing minor writers block, and not likely to post any stories anytime soon due to that.**

 **Lastly I'd like to thank you all for reading this story. I originally made this stroy up for fun never really intending to post it, and it also went through major revisions as well from its orignial draft . At the time I was reading a lot of stories which Lucy leaves the guild for some reason and I just wanted to do my own thing with that, I never thought so many people would read it or follow it so thank you for that.**

 **I will be posting chapters 23-27 right after this. Now enough with the stalling, lets just get to chapter 22.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Time skip - (Earthland time) 2 years later

It has been sometime. I've trained and prepared over this time trying to find a way to insure victory. I've talked with Era a few times trying to get her help to find the best plan of action when Infir finally attacks Earthland. But sadly the future is cloudy as there are multiple possibilities and events that take place that are difficult to plan for.

While Ryker worked on training our soldiers and ourselves I worked on finding even more powerful mages in Earthland to help us in the fight when I wasn't training, planning, or meeting with the lords and ladies. But to us it wasn't a lot of time, even after years of preparation the fact that Infir was coming and soon was daunting to say the least.

I was working with my apprentice and god slayer Yukino. She was making some good progress but whether or not she would be able to hold her own against a god or their underlings was still in question. I had my arms cross as I watched her work with one of my own underlings/soldiers to see the strength of her power when someone bursted into the training hall.

"My Queen Luciella! I have an urgent message from Ryecine!"

"Yes what is it?"

"Ryecine has received a strong magical presence the appeared in Earthland."

"Does he believe it's Infir?"

"He didn't say but he requests to meet with you immediately."

"I understand. Tell Ryecine I'll be with him in a moment."

I turned to Yukino. "Training is done for the day. I want you to get changed right away, you will be coming with me to see what Ryker needs."

She quickly raced off, I then turned to the soldier she was fighting. "If possible send word out to everyone to be ready for the call."

"Right away my Queen." The soldier replied before racing off. When Yukino joined me again I teleported us to where Ryker was.

"Ryker I'm here. What is the problem?"

"Moments ago a strong magical presence had surged and is getting stronger."

"Is it Infir?"

"Yes I believe so. We don't have much time before he will attack. With this latest surge it could be mere moments when he is finally released by his underlings."

I bit my lip slightly. "Yukino you are going back to Earthland now. Tell your master what is about to happen and get your guild ready."

"What will you do Luciella?"

"We are going to ready our forces then head over to Earthland. I'll be contacting the Fairy Tail master momentarily to inform him as well."

I raised my hand and opened a portal back to Earthland. "Now quickly. Infir is coming!" I watched as Yukino jumped into the portal having it close behind her. I then summoned a lacrima into my hand and began to call Fairy Tail's master.

"Luciella its been sometime since I last heard from you. Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid I don't have time for pleasantries Master."

"What is wrong?"  
"Infir… he is coming. My team will be over their in a few moments, but you need to get all our allies together and ready. We will be there in soon. But soon Earthland will be consumed by war. I'll call you all to the battle field, but you must be sure they are ready."

"Yes of course."

"I'm sorry to have this happen master, we don't want to drag you into this war but… we have no other choice."

I ended the call after that and looked at Ryker. I could feel him hold onto my hand, both of use where shaking. We where nervous it made sense as we are about to fight a war one which we may die from, against the man who killed are parents and made our life like this. He was powerful, and older than us both.

"When this is all over… let us watch the sunset together."

"Alright, I'll be sure to hold you to that Luciella."

"Sound the alarm!" We yelled together. A blaring began to roar through our home alerting everyone. We walked toward the balcony, as we changed into our battle armour and our true forms. It wasn't long to see a large amount of our subjects below us, but even there it wasn't everyone as we had lacrima system that was projecting us to everyone in our kingdoms.

"Gods, Goddesses, demigods, dragons, underlings and all else the time we have been preparing for and fearing has finally come! Infir the corrupted one has been released and in moments will begin his attack on the mortal realm of Earthland. We ask for you to stand by our sides during the fight!"

"Many of you are powerful fighters and healers. Each of you important in your own right. But we ask you not as your rulers but as a fellow warrior to fight against Infir and protect Earthland with you're life as if you are fighting for our own home."

"We understand that even though you have been training you may not want to fight in a war against Infir for the mortal world, but as rulers we cannot just sit by and let Infir kill innocent mortals that have no chance against him with out our help."

"We know the fear you may be feeling right now, about the thought of dying in this war. As even as your rulers we are afraid of this fight. Infir, has cause us so many problems as pain through out our life, Infir killed our parents so many years ago. But despite that fear we will fight!"

"For the glory of Gods!"

"And the pride of Dragons!"

"We will fight Infir, till our very last breath and win this war! Will you join us?!"

It was silent for a moment then a roar erupted in the crowd. We looked at each other in relief. "Thank you! Everyone that will join in the fight get equipped in armour and weapons and be ready as I will open a portal in the grand plaza to join the fight."

"The lords and Ladies of our courts and many high ranking officers in the military will be there and put you in squads to insure proper communication through out."

"Long live the queen/king!" Was cheered through out the crowd. We went back inside to meet with Silver and Bolt who were fully armoured.

"Mia and Axel went to tell their people of the coming battle and will join us in battle."

"Good. Now let us head to Earthland."

With a nod I lifted my arm and opened a portal to lead us straight to the Fairy Tail guild. Changing our appearances to be more like Earthlands we stepped through it and ended up right in the middle of the guild hall. This caused a bit of a problem in the guild as a few people attempted to attack us for the sudden appearance.

"Stop it you brats! They are important people and have come here for a reason."

"Thank you Master. I was afraid I was going to have to do something drastic."

They all stopped in there tracks. I closed the portal that was making it difficult to see us from the bright light to reveal ourself. I ignored all the questions as I went up to the balcony with master. Ryker, Silver and Bolt following me up there.

"Have you contacted everyone."

"Yes they are all waiting."

"Excellent. Bolt work your magic to improve the connection and all."

"Right away." He quickly worked on the lacrima before putting it in front of me. "I've done the best I can do."

"That's fine."

"Your the better at these things than I am Luce. You should handle this one since you're better with human's than I'm."

"Thats a total lie. But fine… I'll speak."

I step forward and slide my hand across the lacrima to create multiple screens so I could see the other guilds and powerful mages I was also speaking to.

"Hello everyone. Some of you I know personally others I do not so I'll introduce myself. My name is Luciella, and here in Earthland I was number 1 of the top 10 mages in Fiore. I am here speaking to all of you as something is coming that could very well kill everyone in Earthland. A horrible evil person was sealed in Earthland a very long time ago by the gods and dragons. However the sealed could not last forever. Me and Ryker where tasked with resealing this person at the very least a very long time ago. Over the last few years the seal has become very weak. As of a few hours ago the seal on them has broken."

"This person wants nothing more than the death to all life of the realm. This person name is Infir, they have an army of underlings over great strength and large numbers. We want to ask for your help in fight Infir and protecting your realm Earthland. Infir is powerful and even with the help of our kingdoms we don't think we have enough to fight off his forces. I've experienced the strength of a mages guild has first hand. We've seen the powers you have and the feats some of you have been able to pull off despite the odds, and we agree that you all have the strength capable of fighting against Infir. Infir believes that the mortals of Earthland will be too weak to fight against them, and I for one want to prove him wrong."

"We've come here not as rulers of our kingdoms to damned you to fight with us but rather to ask as fellow mages. Me and Ryker as king and queen of our respective kingdoms would be honoured if the mage guilds of Fiore, and powerful mages of Earthland fight along side us against Infir."

I looked at the screens in front of me and at the people down below me. It was a possibility that they weren't going to agree to this after all I only asked for them to listen to me. Then after a few minutes one by one Sabertooth, Lumia scale, Blue pegasus, and Mermaid heel agreed to join us and then a few more of the powerful guilds and the mages. I then looked over to master. "Master?"

"You already know our answer child."

"Your right… but I want to ask you all are you sure of your choice?"

I paused looking at Ryker. "After all this won't be like the grand magic games. It will be a war, and even with all my powers I can not insure your safety."

"Are you trying to scare us or something?"

"No… I haven't even explain everything to you all what is happening. I want to make sure you are ready for this fight… as some of may die in this fight."

I then felt a hand touch my arm. I look over to see Ryker beside me. Master then walked over to me and looked at me.

"You don't need to worry Luciella. We are well aware what join this fight means."

"Alright I understand…"

I raised my hand and created multiple portals for everyone to reach the battlefield. "… When you are ready go through the portal. It will take you straight to the battlefield."

I fixed my crown on my head. I looked over at my companions. "Lets go Luciella, we have a lot of work to do."

We walked down to the main floor and over to the portal my godly armour clinking as I walked.

"The war has begun."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Silver and Bolt began setting up the main common centre and the tent for the injured, it was a fair distance away from the fight to make sure it wasn't going to be easy to attack and that was where all the open portals lead to. While they did that Ryker and I worked on the plan.

"We wont be able to last forever. Even if we have waves. We may have go straight for the attack."

"Your not wrong Ryker but we don't want any mortals going to fight Infir. He is to powerful for them to fight they wouldn't stand a chance."

"The worse thing is that we have very little we can do for planning."

"Yes Infir is unpredictable, and so is our army. We can't really expect the mages to listen to us after all."

"Which might cause a problem."

"It might but what can we do."

Axel and Mia showed up first with there people already in armour and ready for the coming fight. "Thank you for coming."

"It was the least we could do for you after saving our clan."

"So where are your armies, Queen Luciella, and King Ryecine?"

"Getting ready in our dimension they will come when Infir shows himself. The healer group will be coming in a few minutes however as they have less to get ready."

"Axel, Mia make sure they are in top shape alright I need open the portal for the healer group."

I walked away from the group and opened another portal to allow the healers to come through. "We do you want us to go Luciella?"

"The tent over there is for the healers Grandeeney."

Then eventually the mages and guilds began to come through the portals. It was getting a little loud, so I lead the master's or the guilds, independent mages, the leader of Mia and Axel's people, Yukino, and the group of people in Fairy Tail that knew my little secret.

"It was getting a little to nose out there for my liking. It's easier to speak with you all in here."

"Know there is a few things I need to speak of but first I should explain to you the base camp. This is the common centre Bolt and Silver are currently handing out these devices we had made to be able to communicate. This will also be the location for mages not entirely efficient in fighting magic. We also have a tent which is for healing the injured, some of my subjects and one of the lady's of Ryker's royal court is here in the tent finishing up the preparations."

"Is this all we have to fight against this Infir?"  
"No mine and Ryker's armies will likely be joining us just before the fight. As there are multiple things that need to be taken care of. Our tech will be coming in a few moments as well and will be in the communication tent relaying information, a long with our best strategist of our kingdoms to watch over everything, and making changes according to mine and Raker's actions."

"And why is that?"  
"As we are the one that will be fighting against Infir. We are the only one able to fight and defeat Infir as he is too powerful."

"How could this Infir be so powerful that S mages, dragon and god slayer's can't handle but the two of you can."

"That is the reason we've asked you to come here. A few here already know this information but Infir is no normal mage, nor is Ryker and myself which we'll speak of later. Infir is a fallen god, that now controls demons and creature of shadow. Infir's magic not only has god magic but also demonic and dragon magic as well. He is also one of the oldest god's at this point. In reality Ryker and I are out matched ourselves."

"A god?"

"Yes a god. A fallen one who was over taken by the dark energy called Imphire. It was a source of energy which the ruler of the deities originally watched over and guarded to try and prevent something like this from happening. Imphire is on par with my magic, and Ryker's due to our linage."

"If we are fighting an al powerful god do we have any chance? After all we are just mages."

"We do like I said Ryker and I have magic on par with his own. Also our armies will help even the odds."

"What do you mean?"

"Master, you shouldn't get so mad with them. They are tying to explain things as best as they can. Its just a little… complicated."

"You know what they are talking about Yukino?"

"Yes she does after all I've been training her as a god slayer the last few years after she gave me her keys."

"Training her?'

"Lucy I think you should try to explain it all. We are you allies in this."

"Sigh… I'm nervous we may not have the time but I guest it would be for the best to explain the main things. Also please don't call me that again."

"Sorry."

"Its fine."

I crossed my arms looking at Ryker who just shrugged. "For one Ryker and I are not from this realm rather a realm we just call the godly and dragon realm. To add to that Ryker and I are not mortals like you nor are Bolt and Silver."

"I am the true king of Dragons, and the god of dragons."

"Your a dragon?"

"Yes I'm a real dragon. We are able to change our forms to look like you mortals… it much easier to move around in buildings. Destroys a lot less walls."

"What about you Luciella?"

"I am the queen of deities, and goddess of Stars, Heavenly bodies, and Light."

I looked at them. "Their is a lot more to explain, but we should talk about Infir again."

"Like Luciella said he is very powerful-"

"Is there reason you two keep switching between nouns to describe Infir."  
"None in particular. Its more Infir was originally a god, but once corrupted by Imphire he became more of a thing than anything."

"Anyways. He is extremely powerful that he killed our parents when he fought them years ago."

"Then how do you have any hope in beating him."

"We learned some powers and abilities which our parents couldn't use when they fought him."

"My Queen you need to come outside! Now!"

"Whats wrong?"

"You need to see it."

I huffed and rushed out of the tent following Silver having the others in the tent follow me. I reached the spot and looked at what see was talking about it was very far away but it was like a dark cloud began to cover the land.

The mages where very quiet. "Ryker!" I threw a white key at him. "Get the techs and strategist here now!"

"Bolt! Have you giving everyone the device?"

"Yes my lady."

"Good."

"Get you're healers, to the tent. Wendy lead the healers to the tent, and make sure to speak with the one in change there. Master and the rest of you get the non-combat mages to the communications tent the techs will be there momentarily. You can come join later if you so desire."

"The rest of you get ready. As the fight is about to begin."

Silver stood beside me. "Are we finally done playing human my lady."

"If you want you can when the fight starts. Me and Ryker plan to conserve our energy till we have to fight Infir."

Ryker and Bolt then joined us. I put on the equipment Bolt gave me fitting it around my ear. "I call upon the gate to the celestial world to open and aid me in this fight. Will you please come and join me at my side like you did for my mother long ago. Open celestial gate!"

I then open the gate allow all my sprites to come join me in the fight. All of my combat spirits came to my side to fight.

"It's finally time is it?"

"I'm afraid so Loki."

I looked a head taking a deep breath as Infir's army was only a few kilometres away. I could see who was in front and they stopped. As if they were waiting for something.

"We don't need to fear of there numbers as we have the dragons and deities on our side for this fight!"

I removed the sword from its sheath which was attached to my side. and opened a large portal up in the sky while Ryker created a barrier to make sure Infir or his force couldn't enter inside. "Attack!" I yelled then deities and dragons began to rush out of the portal and rush at Infir's forces.

His forces raced forward clashing with ours and that was when the mages broke out of shock and jumped into action. Racing past me, Ryker, Silver and Bolt. When everyone was out of the portal I closed it and Ryker removed the barrier around it. I could get the sound of battle, Dragons where flying in the air fighting against the airborne enemies.

I looked at Ryker who was beside to see him nod at me. I nodded in reply then in unison we raced forward and joined the fight.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

One after another I took down the enemies that were in my path. Switching between my weapon using both broken key weapon and my sword and a few bits of my magic. We split up to cover more ground and to be sure to take out as many as possible. Eventually I ended up by Ryker and we where back to back with one another as Infir's forces surrounded us.

I kicked one of the creatures back then brought my sword up to block another. Ryker took out the one that went for my back he ducked and I slashed one that was jumping at him. I then jumped over Ryker and stabbed one in to the ground. As I worked on getting my sword out of the ground Ryker protected me.

I could here the ear piece buzzing with orders from the people at the command centre. "We need to bring there number down a bit before going after Infir." I exclaimed slashing down two shadow creatures.

"Your right but if it takes to long they won't have the energy left." Ryker agreed as he slammed one to the ground and kicked another back. I did a jump slash over Ryker and took out 3 more.

I threw Ryker my sword as I slide past him calling out my whip. I did a sweeping kick to knock a few on the ground then with my whip grabbed one by the leg and threw it at the line of creatures in front of me. I then summoned a short sword in my other hand to slash as creatures coming at me from the side.

"Its like Infir's toying with us the way that he keep sending his creatures at us."

"Your right, he's trying to annoy and wear us out."

"I'll admit it's a tad annoying but these weaklings won't wear us out."

After a few minutes or hours of making our why through waves of Infir's creature the relaxed feeling we had was all cut short when a voice came across the coms. "Luciella! Ryker! In coming!" But it wasn't fast enough. We just barely got out of the way as something crashed between us.

"Ryker you alright?" I asked through a cough trying to see through the dust cloud.

"I'm good, you?" He asked.

"Nothing to worry about over here. But what the hell was that."

I could make up a figure get up from the ground standing fairly tall. Then it raced toward me at such a fast speed I almost didn't get my blade up in time to block the attack. The clashing sound of the two blades colliding rang threw the air.

"Did you really think you two young rulers could really pull of the job your parents couldn't, when not in your true forms?" He laughed, I could feel the powerful dark energy coming off his body. "You must be stupid not to start this fight without releasing the seals to use your true powers in the weakling mortal's realm."

Ryker charged forward and tried to slash him from behind while his back was turned. He quickly reacted by kicking me back causing me to roll turing around and parrying Ryker's attack. He then quickly acted and hit Ryker with a blast of magic.

 _Damn it! I need to release the seal if we are to have a chance against him,_ I growled and began to work on that. It wasn't something that would take long hardly even a few second but Infir was fast. The moment he realized I was attempting to break the seal on my powers he rushed towards me and like in a blink of an eye was in front of me. He was about to slash me, so I had to stop as bring my blade up to block.

The force of the attack against my block caused my to leave a slight indent in the ground. Ryker once again tried to take Infir's attention away from me with an attack. I braced myself for Infir's attack so I didn't get thrown back.

I could get over the communicator they were going wild. It was a surprise to have Infir just attack us like this. We didn't expect him to do that. I quickly regained myself and went in for a slash but he dealt with the attack with ease forcing Ryker back a little to stop his attack then clashed with my blade to stop me before kicking Ryker which Ryker blocked using the sword.

Infir was fighting us with ease. Even through we couldn't use our full power at the moment it was aggravating. The way he was fighting us was like it was a game and he could kill us anytime. Which was the case at the moment.

Infir was about to slash Ryker right after knocking him down. So I reacted quickly and using my whip I wrapped it around his blade and held my ground and using all my available strength held his blade back inches away from hitting Ryker. Ryker acted quickly and moved away but before I could do anything Infir pulled me forward causing me to lose balance. Then in a quick motion using my our trick against me, using my whip he threw me attack Ryker causing us to crash into each other. This caused us to fall down to the ground fairly hard.

I then noticed Infir began to advance towards us. I began to scramble back to my feet we didn't have much time. "We need some kind of distraction. Now!" I hissed into the coms. Volleys of magic then came this way at Infir. I got to my feet but before I could even try to release the seal once again I watched as Infir cut through the attack like it was nothing.

"Shit, it didn't work." Ryker hissed getting to his feet. We were trying everything but it was hopeless if we are unable to release the seal on our full power.

He was then right infant of us as was going to slash. I just managed to block but the force of his attack sent my blade flying from my hand. He then went to attack me since I was basically defenceless but Ryker stepping in blocked with his sword. He trying to fight back so I took this as my chance to try once more. But their wasn't enough time as Ryker's blade was thrown from his hand.

"Ryker!" I hissed, I ran forward jumping in front of Ryker creating a barrier to hold off the attack. The barrier broke and I felt a sting sensation in my side. "Luciella!"

Infir's blade was in my side pierced through the barrier I made. _Damn like this we really are powerless against him,_ I hissed. "I'm fine."

Infir then pulled out his blade and destroyed my barrier completely and hit me aside. I held my side as I force myself up from the ground just in time to see Infir after beating Ryker up slamming him into the ground and stabbing him in the chest.

He didn't even remove his blade from Ryker's body as he made his way over to me and grabbed me by the neck and lifting me up off the ground. He was faster then me and stronger then Ryker, in our current state we didn't stand a chance.

"If you enjoy playing mortal so much. I'll kill you in that pathetic mortal form your mother had you in to hid you from me for all those year."

"N-no d-don't!"

I could feel as the Imphire energy began to cover me forcing me to change into my complete mortal form. I tried to fight it off the best I could with my limited amount of mana. Despite my best attempts for a moment I know he had me appear in my mortal form. The one which reveals my secret that I've kept for all these years since I faked my mortal form's death.

I clawed at his arm as he was trying to brake my neck. _He's going to kill me… its over. We've failed._

Right as I gave up all hope in braking free a blast of fire magic hit Infir. "Who did that?" Infir growled turing around.

"Do you really think your any match for me mortal?"

"He's not fighting you alone."

I couldn't see who they were as Infir was blocking them from view.

"R-run away!" I choked out.

"We can't do that, your our nakama and we are not letting one of our nakama die."

"Hahaha! Thats right… I remember these three. What fun it was using them to cause such pain to you. Using them to break you was the plan, and have one of my minions take you out when you where weak. But of course he was able to get you before I could complete my plan."

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"You never told them? I'm surprised, being around them after what happened, between you I'm surprised you didn't try to kill one of them."

"S-shut up."

"Not only them but nearly the whole guild. After so long so much torrtcher, and harm they had caused you. I'm surprised you didn't kill them."

"I would have enjoyed watching you getting over taken by-"

I then race my nails across Infir's face. He then threw me aside, "Alright, I'll take care of these mortals first, making you watch. Then Luciella, I'll snap your neck or you'll-"

"Never!"

"We'll see."

He smiled turning his attention away from me and to the mortals that were dumb enough to fight him. This allowed me a glimpse at how they were. I had a feeling of who it was but the conversation, but I wasn't sure till I saw them. _Natsu, Erza, and Gray. Those idiots, are they trying to get themselves killed!_ I hissed I was about to get up and stop them when something stopped me.

"Lu, they are distracting him. Knows our only chance."

"… Damn it. I hate it when your right."

Ryker and I took the chance they were giving us, to finally break the seal which was stopping us from releasing our full powers. When the seal finally broke it was just in time to watch Infir strike them down. "No!" I yelled.

I ran forward and kicked Infir in the face sending him rolling to the side. "Sacrificing the lives of these mortals just to be able to break the entire seal on your godly powers. I didn't think you were capable of pulling off such a dirty trick Luciella."

"She might not but I sure as hell am!" Ryker roared as he slashed Infir with his claws. Ryker was then holding his own against Infir but barely. As that went on I went over to see if Natsu, Gray and Erza were still alive.

"Luciella! You need to bring them back now!"

"Era? But Ryker's fighting Infir. I can't leaving him alone to fight Infir! We are stronger together."

"Luciella, you need to."

"… alright. Silver, Bolt get over here and help Ryker as I take care of this. No holding back."

"On it my Queen. We are almost there."

"Good."

I then picked up the limp bodies of Natsu Gray and Erza, then opened a small portal in front of me and went through it closing it behind me. I was then rushed to the medical tent putting them down on beds, Era them came in with the goddess of life and the god of death.

"Their dead aren't they?" I asked with a sigh. "Yes… but I've yet to lead them to the after life my queen." the god of death Grim told me.

"Why not? I know it a war for our home Grim but the balance is fragile."

"Your right, and my underlings are busy dealing with all the other deaths that are occurring, but I'm dealing with them myself."

"That odd."

I didn't really think much of the goddess of life Liv being here as she's normally with Grim. But this considering the context I began to question it.

"Era what's the real reason you had me bring them back here? Grim doesn't personally deal with the dead. So I know something is up."

"Yes… well."

"It has something to do with the future doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"If Grim leads them to the after life like normal. You and Ryker wont be strong enough to take down Infir."

"There is no chance at all? I'm a little surprised at that."

"The one.. Igneel's kin. He has a lot more power then a normal person. And the other is a demon slayer, and the women has some very strong magic as well. Even with the underlings, quiet a few have died. There is only one out of many outcomes we will win if they die."

"And if they life how many out comes?"  
"3 of which Infir's defeated."

"Which is better then one. I get it… so what's the price for this. Bring back 3 people from the dead is not free."

"Your right about that my queen. However this once we'll allow it. But it won't be easy, you must enter purgatory and find them yourself."

"Purgatory… I get it… so what's the limit. You wouldn't make it easy for me even if I am your queen or the fate of our home is in danger. There must be some catch, a side from me personally going into purgatory."

"This hourglass is the limit, time is different in purgatory, so this will tell you when you time is up and send you back, with or with out their souls."

"Got it."

I took the hour glass from Liv. "I must warn you, they may not initially want to come with you."

"Right… anything else?"

"No thats it."

Grim then made a gate to purgatory for me, the last thing I heard was from Era. "Best of luck my Queen."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Purgatory was odd, it was just darkness all around me. It was hard to get your barring in this place. It was like walking on a pool of water, but just it was completely dark. The only light there was, was from myself. It was the light of my godly aura which surrounded me.

It wasn't hard to see why this was the price itself. The chances of finding anything was unlikely you had no direction so I couldn't tell if I was walking around in circles of when in the right direction.

"It's so similar too-" I didn't finish my sentence as I heard something behind me. I didn't have any weapons or amour, I was in a long and plain white gown. Despite the darkness the surround me I could see these dark figures that where behind me.

"Living!" I hear one hiss before it charged from me. I quickly reacted and used some magic to send the creature back. _It's much weaker then normal. Purgatory must restrict magic. It's either because of my power, or because of the hourglass which allows me some use of my magic._ I muttered.

The creatures retreated leaving me alone. At least for now. _I can't waste anytime here. If I have magic I can use that spell._ I then casted a location spell to lead me to, Natsu Gray, and Erza to whoever was the closest to me at this current point in time.

I walked through the darkness following the light of the location spell which was leading me to one of them. The silence could almost be considered deafening, I kinda wanted to talk to someone but I knew it was dangerous to do that as it was likely there was more creature like the one I ran into earlier.

Eventually it finally lead me to one of them. It was Natsu, he wasn't awake. So I bent over and tried to wake up. "Hey wake up, we got work to do." Eventually I just started to shake him awake.

"Who are you?"

 _So that's what they meant by that. Souls that recently passed don't remember anything yet. Great, that makes things more difficult._

"I'm here to help you out. I'm a goddess, and have come to help you. But you need to follow me it isn't safe here, and there is more people to find before we can leave." I practically drag him with me to get him to come with me.

"Where are we."

"This is purgatory."

"Purgatory?"

"Yes it is the place where souls reside when waiting from the god of death Grim and his underlings to lead them to the next destination. I'm working with Grim at the moment so I'm leading you and two others."

"Souls…"

"Yes, you died. In a war might I add. I don't really get why you did what you did but, it has give your comrades another chance."

"Now I don't want to be rude but you should be quiet. I don't want to risk running into another one of the creatures." I muttered I didn't pay much attention to Natsu as I walked more concerned at getting this done.

"Did you know me?"

"Yes you could say that. An I must say I don't enjoy this at all as your not really acting the way I'm used to."

"So-"

"There's another."

I walked over to them to see it was Gray. I began shaking him awake or trying to but it wasn't really working. That was when Natsu kicked Gray, that caused him to wake up. I couldn't help but smile a little to see something I was used to.

"Come on we got one more person." I paused and looked at the hourglass. "An we don't have much time left."

I just walked quickly basically ignoring the two behind me. _I just want to get this over with,_ I muttered. After a while of following the light I noticed the figures that were starting to surround us. I stopped in my tracks. "Whats wrong?"

"Were getting surrounded. I'm going to distract them you go the same direction we were going. I'll find you momentarily." Before they could say anything I raced off bring the the creatures with me when I got far enough away I stopped.

I could here a click sound as they surrounded me. Then they all attacked me, I was quick, dealing with one after another.

"We must catch it. The light, we must have the light."

 _Damn… my aura is attracting them… I cant use my normal form either as I still give off that glow. I guess I'll have to change into my mortal appearance. That's my best option,_ I sighed.

I finally drive them away leaving me in peace. But I was about to relax as I quickly changed into my mortal form.

It was weird to be like this again after so long. When I was like this it was easier to notice the differences between my forms. I was also surprised that I was actually shorter too. "I never really noticed that. Weird." I huffed.

I then followed another location spell to lead me to them again walking in silence as my eyes slightly adjusted to the change in the setting since my aura was not longer lighting up the area around me.

After walking for sometime, I heard some voices talking in hushed tones. But that quickly changed.

"Lucy!"

I was then rushed as Natsu Gray and Erza rushed towards me. "We are so sorry for what we did. Can you forgive us."

"Seriously… You all remember then. We'll that makes thing easier I guess. Now we can go back."

"Go back? Why should we go back. You're here."

"Of course I'm here. Your still needed in the fight against Infir."

"How did you?"

"Luce I'm so sorry for what happened. I don't know what happened. Looking back I still don't understand what happened."

"I know. It wasn't your fault. It was Infir's and also my own. Infer used the guild in an attempt to weaken me. He knew that I cared about you all so I don't know when but he used his powers to take over the guild and make it my very own living hell."

"Why would Infir do that just to hurt you Luce?"

"Cause I could become his greatest ally or greatest threat."

"What are you talking about Lucy?"

"Do you still not get it… I never went that far out of the way to hid it. Then again I did change quiet a lot between my past self and current self."

I sighed a little and looked at the hourglass. "Hey Grim, I've found them send Liv over and open a gate so I can get back please."

"Wonderful. Liv will be there in a few moments. Don't forget to be ready for battle, the war is still going on my Queen."

"Yeah I know. Please hurry up as the goddess of light I don't enjoy being surrounded by this endless darkness that is purgatory."

"Yes, I should have warned you before hand my Queen but it was a test."

"Yes yes. Just hurry it up please I don't want to leave Ryker fighting Infir all alone for much longer."

"Queen… your the queen."

"My my do I really have to prove it to you."

I then changed back into my godly form lighting up the area around me due to my aura. I then crossed my arms.

"But Lucy died."

"Yes 'she' did as in I faked my death. Its really easy to do if your a god. In reality the Lucy you knew is never coming back. That's why I faked my death. I'm a goddess and a queen I have responsibilities to do that I agreed to."

"Don't you get how much it hurt us!"

"Don't you get how much you had hurt me! Ryker and those from my realm was the only people I actually trusted after what happened. I lived in hell for half a year. So don't give me that."

"You can't tell anyone who I really am. Not like they will believe you anyways, after all you had a near death experience." I smirked.

"What happened you?"

"A lot of things… things I'd rather not talk about. Not matter how open you are you will never understand how difficult it is to go through what Infir's put me and Ryker through. Something only Ryker understands."

"Try us."

"It's a long story so I'll give you the short version of it. Infir killed our other royal children friends in front of us. I saw my fathers death, after our parents were seriously injured for our safety we where frozen in time for so many years. When finally awoken, my memories of before were sealed away with my powers and made me mortal. I felt with a adoptive father that treated me curly after my mother disappeared. Then my second family appeared to have turned against me making my life hell. Then having to deal with losing my mother again, and taking the throne of my kingdom and dealing with the looming threat of Infir's return. And there is still stuff missing."

I then turned away from them. "Are you sure you're not afraid of what we would think of you after how much you've changed."

"…"

I waited for a few minutes till Liv finally showed up. "My queen good job. I'll send you back home now."

"Thank you Liv." Liv then opened the portal for me which I stepped through to be in the medical tent. I looked over to the still lifeless bodies of Natsu Erza and Gray. I then notice Liv appear and nod to me. That told me I could go.

I let out a slight sigh before having wings appear on my back. I turned around and then jumped into the air and went to join Ryker in the fight against Infir.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When I was over the location the Ryker Silver and Bolt where fighting Infir, I decided to fall down to the ground since I didn't want him to knock me out of the sky as I was landing. I hit the ground and did a slight roll before dusting myself off.

"Sorry it took so long I had to deal with something."

"Its fine the fun's just started."

Infir charged at me right away with a sword drawn. I summon a sword to my hand and cross his blade locking them as I looked at him in the eye.

"You are going to die today Infir! Then this will finally be over."

"Don't talk so big young goddess if you can't back it up!"

With his other hand he hit me right in the chest forcing my back. He was about to follow that up with a slash across my chest but Ryker jumped in front of me and caught Infir's blade.

"Elemental form Fire." After the change in appearance to that of my elemental fire form, I got a spell ready. "Ryker!"

He let go of Infir's blade and pushed off him to jump into the air as I shot a large fire spell at Infir. He slashed my spell but wasn't ready for Raker's magic attack from above.

"Dark dragon's roar!"

I released the dark energy from his mouth hitting Infir from above. I changed back to my normal form ready for Infir's next attack. Then from the cloud of energy shot out a dark beam. I quickly made a barrier to block his attack then blocked his next attack with his sword. The attack against my barrier slightly stunned him so I quickly kicked him with my light magic before sending a slash of celestial energy with my sword.

"Elemental form Air." Ryker then changed to his wind form with allowed him more freedom to move in the air with out the use of wings.

"Air blast!"

Infir reacted quickly and slashed with his swording singing out two magic blades cancelling out my second attack, and slicing through Ryker's attack. But Ryker quickly moved out of the way to avoid the attack.

"Ryker look out." I yelled as Infir appeared right behind him but it was to late as Infir attacked quickly hitting Ryker out of the air with a powerful punch which was coated in Imphire energy.

I then jumped into the air to fight with Infir. "You can't beat me. I control the dark Imphire energy with ease. And I just keep getting stronger. The holy energy that you us may have once kept the Imphire energy at bay, but its become much stronger than your holy energy."

"We'll see." I huffed spinning the blade around in my hand. Then quickly be began attacking, I was able to match many of his blows but some still got me, cutting me in multiple places. I sent a blast of energy at Infir which he dodge with ease.

"Elemental form Darkness." Changing my from to Darkness to add more power to some of my attacks. I coated my blade with dark magic then flew at Infir slashing but Infir grabbed the blade with his bare hand not think much of it. Though it prevented my original plan the dark magic the coated the blade then traveled up his are then in a burst caused a large amount of cuts along his arm drawing blood.

"Dark punch," I huffed as I coated my fist in dark magic and punched him in the side of the head. This time he wasn't as cocky and reacted. He punched me in the side and was about to slam me into the ground when a large tail smacked Infir sending him flying away from my.

"Thanks Ryecine."

"Don't mention it."

With Ryker/Ryecine in his dragon form I decided to allow myself to change into my full god form which was more define features and I could easily change my size at will.

I then raced forward ready to slash Infir. But Infir quickly deflect my blade and punched Ryecine's jaw to stop him from biting him.

"Elemental form air" I changed my form to give me even more speed, to make me (hopefully) faster than Infir.

I then flew around Infir to his back and slashed him then hit him with a blast of air magic to send him towards Ryecine. With his tail he slashed Infir before releasing his dark breath.

Even that didn't do much to Infir, he quickly slashed Ryecine across the chest with him sword before sending a blast of energy at me. I put up a barrier but the attack was so strong it pierced right through hitting my in the shoulder.

Ryecine went to attack back and went to bite him. But Infir just disappeared.

"Air slicer!" I howled sending blades of air at Infir. They hit causing multiple cuts.

Even from that he didn't care about it and appeared above Ryecine. "Ryecine!" But even with my call it was pointless as Infir surrounded Ryecine in a dark sphere. I then teleported quickly changing back into my normal form to punch him in the face but he just caught my hand.

I tried to struggle from his grip and stop him but I couldn't really do anything to stop him from sending a blast of magic through the sphere, which when it hit the ground caused a massive explosion.

Infir then crushed my hand in his grip causing me to scream out in pain. He let my go an disappeared the dark sphere disappeared and Infir was holding Ryecine by his horns. Infer then threw Ryecine into the ground causing a massive indent in the ground. Before I could do anything Infir stabbed me through with his sword and then hit me hard sending me to the ground.

"Damn it." I hissed looking up at Infir. He landed and had a stoic expression on his face.

"I'm done playing around. I'm ending this now."

I could then sense the large amount of energy that began to surround him. _Is he really that crazy to release a energy wave like that. I don't have the strength to stop it… but._

I then casted a spell which added the strength of allies and those around me to my own as I began to gather energy to cast a powerful spell to try and counter Infir's.

"Imphire wave." He muttered as a wave of energy was released from his body and as it left him it tore up the ground and took all the energy from it the grass around him died right away. It hit some of those around us first and when it hit them it killed them right away. The way it did varied.

I didn't have much time left to counter the attack. I was still trying to gather the energy. But I didn't have much time left so when it got close I had to counter to stop his attack from killing everything. "Holy wave."

The two magic attacks collided causing a massive explosion that sent us flying backwards. I was badly scraped up. I got up off the ground and I was tired as I used up nearly everything I had in the attack.

I pushed my self to my feet holding my dislocated shoulder as I panted. I looked over my shoulder at the unconscious Ryker one of his horns were broken, and he was no longer in his dragon form, but he was still alive. Then as I looked up, I was filled with dread as Infir was still standing. Injuries but clearly not winded from that last attack as I was.


	28. The Dark Ending Chapter 27

The Dark Ending; Chapter 27

"Damn it how could he still stand like that attack was nothing."

He then began to walk towards us. I was the only around that was on there feet, all my sprites have been sent back to the spirit world, and my arm was dislocated. "Ryker! You need to get up now." I exclaimed panic clear in my tone of voice.

I let got of my arm and pick up a blade from off the ground and began to walk towards Infir. I went to attack him with a slash of the sword but he knocked it out of my hand and kicked me down to the ground with a swift knee in the gut.

I quickly fell down to my knees as I gasped for air. "You've lost. Now give into the Imphire energy that is inside you or die."

"Imphire sphere." That was the last thing I heard from the outside when I was surrounded but darkness.

I could see figures around me. I was defenceless and weak. I was a sitting duck.

Then from the darkness multiple dark needless shot out and into me body causing me to let out an ear piercing scream.

(No one's POV)

Ryker begun to regain consciousness but to late to be of any help to Luciella. He began to scramble to his feet slowly. He had a few ribs broken and it was likely that his arm was broken too from the pain he was feeling.

When his vision cleared and when he got to his feet he could see the dark sphere of imphire energy. The only person he could see was Infir. "Where's Luciella?"

"You're to late dragon. I've won." That was all Infir said. Then seconds later the dark sphere dissipated and there stood Luciella with hair covering her face. But Ryker could tell something wasn't right.

"See was that so hard. Doesn't the flow of Imphire energy through your body feel exhilarating. Let the imphire energy that you hold flow through you. Embrace it, you will no longer feel the pain, that you've been feeling for so long. All you can feel is the power of the Imphire." Infir coded as he held onto Luciella's arms his lips pressed against her ear.

"Luciella! Don't let it consume you! Nothing good comes from it. It only consumes. Don't let it control you through your emotions! Don't succumb to it!" Ryker yelled but it fell on deaf ears as she could hear nothing he said.

"Your right. The energy… is surging through me. It's wonderful! HAHAHAH!" She began to laugh. Without warning she grabbed Infir by the head and slammed him in to the ground creating a crater laughing like a madwomen. She lifted Infir up. "Its so nice the amount in my body isn't enough! I want it all!" She lyaughed. Then with her power she absorbed all the powers from Infir's body till Infir turned to dust in her hands.

"Hah! Hahah! HAHAHAH! This power! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" She laughed. Her eyes turned a deep purple as she looked at Ryker with a wicked smile.

She then jumped into the air. "Shit!" Ryker growled. He then casted a spell which sent him and everyone from the god and dragon world back to that realm Ryker was the last one to be sent back. This allowed him to see her right before she released a devastating wave of energy that killed all the mags that fought with her, and any that would possibly try to oppose her.

She then took over Earthland ruling it with pure curtly, and no one was safe, no one could oppose her, and she made each day a living hell for the Earthlander's. The Imphire energy growing and with the holy power for her to use and the only person that could us it, no one could oppose her.


	29. The Neutral Ending Chapter 27

The Neutral Ending; Chapter 27

"Damn it how could he still stand like that attack was nothing."

He then began to walk towards us. I was the only around that was on there feet, all my sprites have been sent back to the spirit world, and my arm was dislocated. "Ryker! You need to get up now." I exclaimed panic clear in my tone of voice.

I heard Ryker let out a slight groan. He shifted slightly, then got to his feet slowly. "Everything hurts."

"I get that but we can't just sit here! Infir's heading our way."

"Ugh… I can barley move Luciella. Leave me and get away."

"I'm not leaving you Ryker! We'll make our last stand together, we will either live or die together."

"I can't let you do that Luciella. If we both die our royal line will die."

"I don't care. You're everything to me Ryker. I'm not going to lose you too."

I grabbed the swords from off the ground and handed one to Ryker. "If I was ever to die with someone I'd want it to be you by my side."

My arm was dislocated but I had to push back the pain to stand a chance. "You've both lived. To bad you now have to die painfully. Or you can join me."

"We'd never do that Infir! Imphire just corrupts its user. It can not be used safely, while still being in control of your own actions."

"Are you sure? Have you ever asked Luciella about Imphire? She is the one who is the balance to this energy. After all she has Imphire energy in her."

"Luciella what is he talking about?"

"Shut up!"

"Come on. You haven't told him your families dark secret."

"SHUT UP!"

I growled as I felt a surge of imphire energy flow through me as I slashed at him. "Ah ah ah! Don't lost control now miss you know what that means. The stronger it claws at you."

I clenched my fist as I glared at him. Infer then kicked me to the ground and stood on me. Then pointed the blade at Ryker's neck.

"It's best to let my nephew in on the family secret. After all it seems you to are very close so why not tell him the dark truth."

"Nephew!? Luciella what the hell is he talking about?"

"How much do you really now about what happened back then?"

"More then enough to now you want to destroy our home. You killed our parents."

I tried to get out from under Infir's foot. But he wasn't giving me any chance. "Your not getting free sweet heart daddy's telling your boyfriend the truth."

"Dad… Infir's your dad? Tell me he's lying!"

"… He's not."

"Does he even know what your powers are?"

"No… I've only used Mother's since you killed her and forced us to be trapped in time."

"What do you mean?"  
"She's likely using the titles of her mother Layla's and Grandfather goddess of Stars, Heavenly bodies, and Light. After all your grandfather forbid you on using your real title. Since your younger then Luciella you wouldn't have been around when I was still with them."

"Infir… my dad… he's the god of Imphire and the god of the infernal realm. He met my mother by chance, I don't know all the details but they fell in love. The combination gave me special abilities, ones which Grandfather forbidden me to use. But Infir taught me how to use them, and control it. I'm not only the ruler of the deities realm. But the goddess of the heavenly realm… as I am the goddess of holy, to opposite to Infir's magic." I paused glancing at Infir.

"Can't you just call me dad like you did when you were a kid?"  
"You lost that right when you killed the other rulers, our bloodline family, and my mother."

"I didn't mean to kill your mother."

"Maybe not but you've lost control. And your only normal because you used to much of your magic."

"Well none of this would have happened if your grandfather didn't try to kill me, and stop me from seeing you or your mother again."

"Grandfather did that?"

"Yes. He got rid of all history of Infir. To the point only he, my mother, your father and I knew of him.

"But why lie about all of this?"

"A few different reasons. If my people found out that I was Infir's daughter they'd probably kill me. Hell a lot of people would. Second, Infir need to be taken care of anyways. You need to pay for killing my mother, and his father. Not to mention all the damage you've done during your rampage!"

"I'm fully in control."

"You are not! Now enough stalling Infir. It's time for you to die. I will not let you back into our realm so you can destroy it."

"Fine then I'll force my way through."

I finally slipped out and got to my feet and just in time to miss his attack. _I can't believe he just told Ryker that,_ I muttered. As Ryker locked blades with Infir, I casted a spell and created chains around Infir.

"Should we really do this Luciella. After all he's your father."

"That man their is a mere shell of the man who was my father. So I'll end it once and for all, getting revenge for our parents. Are you with me?"

"Yes."

We then crossed our blades. "As rulers of the deity and dragon realm we pass judgment on you."

"For you crime against the crown and the violence actions you have take against our family, fellow rulers, and people."

"Though you had reasons for such anger due to the actions of my predecessor. They do not validate the deaths of multiple rulers in the attempt to bring you in control. Nor the attacks which you've committed against our people."

"You had slaughtered 1000s of people in our realm, and even more than that towards the morals of Earthland. In the attempt of taking control of our realm."

"You killed your our wife and attempted to force my to succumb to the dark nature of the power of Imphire that runs in my veins. You have lost control over your our power, as you succumb to its evil nature. You have become too dangerous to remain on this plane of existence.

"For these actions, your punishment is death. May you repent for your actions in the afterlife."

Then bother me and Ryker at the same time stabbed Infir threw the chest. With the blades in his chest and his eyes rolled back before he fell backwards to the ground. We turned around to be able to see that many of our allies had survived and began to get up from the ground.

"Its over. It's finally over."

"Is it really?"

"No there are a lot of things we need to fix up from this."

"If I'm going down. I'm taking you to with me." Infer hissed, his tone noticeably darker then before. Then dark spikes then shot trough our chest. Ryker fell to the ground right away. I felt blood dripping from my mouth. I weakly aimed my arm at him.

"Holy beam," I coughed as a beam of white magic shot from my hand and blasted a hole into his chest. I could hear people screaming. My lags gave out and I fell to the ground. I crawled over to Ryker and held his hand.

"It's okay. We're together till the end." I coughed, blood coming out of my mouth. "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. It was just better that way. You looked up at Grandfather, I didn't want to destroy that image you had of him."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for not protecting you like I promised."

"It's fine. We are going together… you'll protected in one way. I'm not dying alone."

I could feel as his hand began to get colder. I could feel my body get colder. It got harder and hard to breath, and the pull to drift off and lose consciousness was getting stronger and stronger.

"It's over." Was the last thing I muttered, before I felt darkness pull me further and further away from my body.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Take me to the after life Grim. I'm ready to see my family."

The darkness of purgatory despite being here earlier it was still unnerving to me. But I could see Ryker in front of me beckoning to me. I raced after him grabbing his hand as we walking into the light together.


	30. The Light Ending Chapter 27

The Light Ending; Chapter 27

"Damn it how could he still stand like that attack was nothing."

He then began to walk towards us. I was the only around that was on there feet, all my sprites have been sent back to the spirit world, and my arm was dislocated. "Ryker! You need to get up now." I exclaimed panic clear in my tone of voice.

I heard Ryker let out a slight groan. He shifted slightly, then got to his feet slowly.

He then began to walk towards us. I was the only around that was on there feet, all my sprites have been sent back to the spirit world, and my arm was dislocated. "Ryker! You need to get up now." I exclaimed panic clear in my tone of voice.

I could her Ryker let out a slight groan but he eventually got to his feet. "What happened?"

"Nothing much you need to worry about now but Infir's coming. We can finally end all this he just used a lot energy so he should be weak."

"But so are we. I can barely stand up."

I grabbed the swords from the ground and there one to Ryker. "This is what we need to do, Infir is no longer in control of his actions. With his death will bring the revenge for our parents we've been wanting for so long."

"Your right. He is a danger to everyone. We must take him out no matter what."

"Let's end this Infir no more tricks!"

Ryker and I then bursted in to a sprint towards Infir with the weapons ready for a fight. Our blades clashed against his causing the clanging sound of metal rang through the air. I rolled to the side as Infir slashed while Ryker blocked his blade allowing me to slash his stomach.

I then sent a blast of my magic through his leg causing him to fall down to one knee. He reacted quickly and created a magic wave of his power to force us back. But I was able to recover quickly and charge at him again locking our blades together,

"You are so much like your mother in many ways. But her magic is something you don't have in common."

"Shut up Infir. I know you are trying to get me mad, and it won't work. I'm not going to let it consume my sanity like it did yours."

Ryker who snuck up from behind and slashed Infir across the back with his claws. The caused him to stumble and allowed my to break through his defence and I stabbed my sword through him.

He began to cough up blood. But removed the blade from his stomach. He was more like a demon at this point by his actions, through his ability to survive a sword wound through the heart would make sense due to the fact of him being a fallen god. He turned and put his hands on our chest and sent us flying backwards. I quickly got to my feet and raced forward moving as fast as I possibly could at this current point in time and grabbed him by the throat.

"No more! I'm ending this now Father. You've done things you'd never really wanted all because Imphire corrupted you. Your… our own power consumed you, and as my daughter its my job to end this and clean up your mess. It's time for you to see mother in the after life."

"No! No! I can't die till they pay for what they did to our family!"

"It's time dad, no more. I'll deal with things for now. I'll take your burdens and duty from now on. It is time for you to rest. I'll take on your power from here."

I then began to absorb his power in to my body, taking his natural imphire energy into my body adding on to my own imphire energy. When I was done, Infir's body began to crumble as if he was turing into sand.

"Thank you Luciella, and I'm sorry for everything." Infir muttered a tear streaking down his face before he completely turned into dust disappearing right in front of me.

I was breathing heavily as I was trying to get the imphire energy in control. _I will not fall pray to you imphire. This is my body and you will not control or corrupt me like you did to my father,_ I growled.

"Are you alright Luce?"

"Y-yeah, I've gotten thing under control for now."

"So what exactly happened to Infir?"

"I stole all his powers from him into me. That included immortality.. so when I was done he just turned into dust blonde away with the wind."

I looked out at all our allies that began to get up from the ground looking around confused at what just happened. "We've done it. Infir's dead. Now all we have left to do is clean up the mess he cause and reveal what he wanted to be known to everyone."

"It's hard to believe after so long."

I nodded in agreement. The rest of our time on Earthland entailed fixing and improving things, and talking to people about what happened of course not telling them everything but all they needed to know. Eventually after so long me and Ryker went back to our home realm. whether or not we will come back to Earthland is hard to say. My only concern at this point in time was to see the sun set back in the god and dragon realm with Ryker like we promised each other.


End file.
